The Chosen One and The Ancient One
by Bazzano03
Summary: During a mission SG-1 finds a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy and learn that their new mission is to help Anakin from getting turned to the dark-side. Will they be able to save him or will they be stuck in that Galaxy and never return home.
1. 1: SG-1 meets Obi-wan and Anakin

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the Clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Warning: In the star wars galaxy 'attack of the clones hasn't happened yet, but on SG-1 it has, so almost everything will stay the same from the movie, but there will be some**** changes.**

**And now on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: SG-1 Meets Obi-wan and Anakin**

"So how do you think this is going to go Daniel?" Jack O'Neill asked his best-friend and team-mate Daniel Jackson asked they went through the stargate. "Not sure yet, Jack, maybe we'll get lucky in finding more information." Daniel said to him as Major Samantha Carter came up to stand next to them with Teal'C right behind her as they were talking. "I hope so, Daniel the more you use your abilities the better chance you could put yourself out of commission from over doing it." Sam said as she looked at him.

It had been a little more than a month since his powers got unleashed and it had been a very busy one as well, not long after learning that Anubis had created genetically altered warriors with the healings powers of a goa'uld and he had been exposed to a device that was the original source of the sarcophagus technology, a device that healed any injury and resurrected the victim, but in doing so started destroying the good in them, he had gone into mental training to control the headaches he had and it had snapped the block on his powers.

The resulting mission that followed the training wound up with him killing ten Jaffa with a fire-ball and the government wanted to use him for illicit and illegal missions while keeping him trapped on Earth. Rather than having to live that way, he and Teal'C went to help Teal'C's mentor Bra'tac and get a message or two to Sam's father Jacob.

After getting the president to rescind the decision, Jack's counterpart on SG-3, Colonel Paul Reynolds, arrived with added information about it and they got ready to put their team back together, but the reunion got interrupted by another group of Jaffa and a goa'uld bomber, and realizing this matched up to his premonition, threw everything he had at it. The resulting explosion destroyed the ship, but it took nearly two weeks to heal completely from it.

After realizing that pushing too hard could put him out of commission for a week, Janet Frasier told him to only use it if they were in danger when on missions. A week after that Sam had gone on a mission on their flagship, the Prometheus, and her father came to visit for a few days and he revealed his powers and the added information him. Jacob had been impressed, but had grown overly protective as well, and then brought up his feelings for Sam, making it clear that he knew how he felt about her and gave his blessings on it.

During the course of that mission when they, Jack and Teal'C were dealing with a volcanic explosion, he ended up catching the gate as it was falling and they gained the added information he could catch and lift close to thirteen thousand pounds of weight. After twenty four hours and no rest, they learned that a loss of control could destroy something, and knew he had to get his powers under control after he sliced his hand on the blades of a set of scissors, after getting her back he was asleep for eighteen hours and he was ready for it.

After learning some mental relaxation skills from Teal'C, he started working at maintaining firm control over it, and they were now going to check out the temple they saw on the M.A.L.P. to see what else they could learn about his powers as they went over this. "Look I'm worried about you overdoing it Daniel, you're still adjusting to having these powers." she said to him gently and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I know Sam and I am working at not overdoing it, but the goa'uld don't want to seem to give me a break, either on duty or off duty and the same goes for the NID as well. I some-times wish I didn't have this power, but it has saved you guys, Janet and the others more than once. So that more than anything gives me a reason to put it to use to protect people and the galaxy." He said as he looked at her with a caring look on his face.

Watching the duo they saw the gentle looks of love towards the other member and hid a smile, since his memory came back everything had gone back to the way it used to be for them when they were in their second year as a team, as they felt their rhythms of being a single unit fall into place. Their relationships and bonds had deepened and now they were back to being a single unit, as he thought this Teal'C looked at him gently.

"That may be Daniel Jackson, but it is best if you do not use it when you do not need it, I doubt there will be anything wrong on this mission." Teal'C said to his friend as they went to the building they saw on the M.A.L.P early that day and Janet Frasier had already told him to use his powers if he needed to when they were off world. "I get that Teal'C, but you know as well as I do that I have been marked because of these powers and since we're the most well known team out there that we're going to get targeted sooner or later by the goa'uld after having killed "8" goa'uld in the last "9" years." Daniel said as Jack sighed as he listened to his friends' arguing.

"Anyone consider why we have a mental broadband between us though?" he asked to change the subject and Daniel answered that. " I think when Loki chose you, I think you're more than human Jack, most likely..., oh you have got to be kidding me, when were you going to tell me that Oma, because you put my brother and family at risk here?" he asked to himself and Teal'C looked at him at that. "What are you thinking Daniel Jackson?" he asked him gently and he explained it.

"You're descended from the ancients Jack, you can work their technology, added side effects are, when we're together, is that it creates a mental link between you and whoever you're closest to in the case of your friends, with the fact my powers just got unleashed this means it gives a sixty percent boost to it, so we can talk to each other and whoever we are closest to in terms of personal relationships or friendship, though if my telepathy gets any stronger you're the receiver and it's going to result in our friends hearing our entire conversation." he said and they nodded in shock at that.

"In other words I've just been marked by the bastards, because they could sense I was more than human, but descended from the race that has been nothing but trouble since we learned of their existence, if those memories come forward they're in big trouble. The only good side to this is that it calls off the need for the radios, you're using your powers to protect and if we find anything and get it under control I'll be able to act like human battery charger to get it working." Jack said and Daniel nodded as he tried process this and he than focused again.

"You recall our conversations over this crap, it's like everything we're theorizing seems to be hitting the desk within days, months or years after we give the predictions to it. I mean if this is the mission that means you reached the real training it means we're getting hijacked in the middle of this." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "If Oma is the reason half our team was murdered and Charlie is dead and I'm really going to be pissed, but if whatever memories of my time with them get unleashed."

"And they got to do with you three, like what happened when you got captured by the Roman Empire and I'm still annoyed with all of this, like when we thought we lost each other at one point, but if we get hijacked here, Lou, if he loses us next is going to be heartbroken at that situation. Our team is a quintet, but this is getting out of control, and I swear if I learn anything else where she's concerned and I'm completely done with the ancients and and using my powers to protect to earth, no matter what she says." he told her and he ended the conversation at that.

"Alright guys that's enough, we have work to do, Daniel I want you to be on the alert as we do this, Teal'C you and I will run a perimeter check to see if there is anything lurking and Carter you stay with Daniel while you two check this thing out" Jack said as the others quit arguing.

"Yes sir, we'll get right on it." Sam said to him and the two of them looked over the device that they had found. "So what do you think this thing is Sam?" Daniel asked as he kept half of his attention on keeping an internal eye out for any uninvited guests. "Not sure Daniel, but I think, hang on a second you better have a look at this inscription on it." she said to him as he came and sat down next to her and took a look at what the wording on it said.

'Power teaches as it grows, but in learning it there is a price and to learn there is a trip that comes to the soul that has it and to help another with the same power to learn and keep their soul from getting touched by evil and is protected by it's loved ones ' Daniel read out as the two of them looked at each other.

"What do you think that means?" Jack said as he and Teal'c came back into the room just as the device lit up. "Not sure Jack, but I think we're about to find out, circle formation now!" Daniel said as the four of them closed ranks to keep from getting separated as a flash of light blinded them and they were transported out of the room a minute later the flash wore off and they found themselves in a cargo hold. "I think you've been listening to me way too much to call out that order." Jack said and he nodded as they looked at where they ended up.

"Where are we?" Jack asked as they looked around. "Not sure, but I think and I hope I'm wrong here that we were sent to help someone who has powers similar to mine, that is if Anakin is on board this ship as well and my prophecy just started its infancy at the moment, because every time we talk about the Jedi he's the first one that comes to mind, because I'm a thirty eight year old version of him." Daniel said as they looked around and Teal'c turned and saw some equipment that he had seen in a movie that they saw a few months earlier and then saw a red droid watching them from the corner.

"O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, I think I have an idea of where we are, this is a droid similar to the R2D2 droid that we saw in Star Wars during our movie night." he said as they looked at each other and Daniel started to put it together as to why they were sent there. "Anakin in this series, and by that I mean the prequel, is nineteen right now, if he's who I'm meant to help it just resulted in him and Ben becoming my Jedi trio for this." Daniel said as he looked at the red droid gently as he rolled up to him.

"The equipment is 250 years ahead of ours, oh you have to be kidding, if that droid is who I think." Jack said and Daniel turned as the droid moved over to them and beeped a greeting. "Which movie came out where we were introduced to him, because he looks like Artoo, only in a different color?" Daniel asked and Teal'C answered that. "Attack of the Clones, I think he is Obi-wan's personal astronomy droid, but best to confirm Daniel Jackson, use his nickname." he said and Daniel nodded as he thought it over.

"Alright now we been hijacked, this is what they meant, in order for me to become the leader of the fifth race, I'm facing training to be a Jedi knight, I mean I carry the characteristics they do, I'm a skilled diplomat, I'm a first class swordsman, I'm a keeper of the peace, but I'm not a soldier. Alright kiddo if you're who I'm meant to help it goes both ways now little brother." he said gently and Jack looked at him.

"Arfour is that really you?" Daniel asked the droid and he rolled in front of him and gave a gentle beep in response to that. "Long story, but if I'm right I'm here to help your owner with his padawan at the moment. I'm also here to get my own training started." he said and the droid beeped three whistles and a beep. "My name is Daniel and to answer your second question. Yeah they're my friends, we're called SG-1 in our galaxy, but evidently whatever prophecy I had starts today, if they sent us to protect your owner's padawan." he said and the droid beeped in response to that.

"So you going to explain this to me now man?" Jack asked him and he nodded as he crouched on the floor and the droid posted himself at his side. "Over use of these predictions is beginning to get annoying right now. You recall when I said that sooner or later the gate builders were going to reveal themselves by name to me, right after we headed off Apophis's attack on earth, and I told them if they put you at risk they were in serious trouble." he said and they nodded to him and crouched as well then.

"Well here's the side effect, in order to become the fifth race, my astrology sign, the Leo/Cancer cusp, I've just been hijacked in this entire situation, this is what I'm meant to do guys. That's the underlying meaning to my astrology sign. Everything about my life reflects a piece that no normal person can take without the power lust going to their heads, it also explains the keeper incident and the sarcophagus." he said and her eyes narrowed at that as he answered him.

"Young Zekk suffered two relapses during his recovery from his addiction to the darkside, are you implying that's what happened to you when we dealt with the Keeper on P7J-989?" Teal'C asked him and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, from what I gathered the darkside is a narcotic, once you get a taste of it, you want to start using it repeatedly, and the sarcophagus acts in the same way. But your thoughts on whether or not the damn thing was malfunctioning were right, she just never told me that."

"Pyrus tampered with the device to increase the dosage, but fighting it out in control of my own body, I'm lucky I survived that fight, but Zekk's situation was the same as mine, you knew what to do, because we already had this conversation, prior to that, but that's what the fourth test was, Attack of the clones, the Tuskin Raider camp, Stargate style." he said and their eyes narrowed in anger at that as Jack said it for all three of them.

"That's what was happening, that was test number four, you had to face off against the darkside, by facing reliving your parents accident and then deal with facing your anger at that, by just letting go, that nearly killed you at the time. Alright so you passed whatever number of tests they gave you the last six years, what's this mean now if we got sent here?" Jack asked him and he sighed as he answered him.

"This is one part of the prophecy and the other is dealing with the ancient's Sith version, but first off I need to deal with the Goa'uld and the replicators, as to that this is what my sign combo meant: my life was directed towards this moment, but whatever the prophecy is I'm betting it means I need to destroy the Sith version by temporarily becoming one myself." he said and they nodded to that as Sam answered him.

"We're at your back for the entire journey, so first you gain control of your powers, protect Anakin by altering his future, and we become friends with him and whoever in Jedi order learns the truth of us as we stay in this galaxy till you finish helping him with his prophecy, before we start yours. So you think we found him and Ben already?" she asked and he nodded to her. "I'm across between Anakin and Ben, I'm not the type to jump the gun, and if I can get Anakin to relax, and we keep him away from the emperor, he stays in the light forever." he said and she nodded as he looked at Arfour.

"Okay going by the looks of thing and the fact that the droid is Arfour and the fact that the movie that we had seen was 'The Phantom Menace' we're here to help Anakin Skywalker, since we are ten years into their time-line from when Obi-wan Kenobi killed that sith-lord and took Anakin as his student, so something must happens to him in this time to make him brush the dark-side before the original trilogy came out."

"So this means we just have to figure out who the sith is that is manipulating him is and keep him from interfering with Anakin's welfare and help out the Jedi masters who were put in charge of him to let us get involved, if Mace is able to adjust, it's going to help. But that's what destroyed the Jedi order, they didn't want to alter their ways, if we can get them to adapt, they can live life as normal people like we are, but their Jedi." Daniel said to the others and they nodded as she answered him.

"Do you that is what the device meant when it said that a soul with power to help another with similar power to guide it to it's real calling and protect it from evil and have it's loved ones keep him on track?" Sam asked him as Jack recalled that his friend was still learning to use his powers, but if they had any chance of completing their mission and getting home they were going to have to get involved, but his first concern was his best-friend since he didn't want Daniel to over do it to the point where he pushed himself into a collapse both from over using his powers and from the mission ahead.

"We're barely a month in here since my powers got unleashed, we deal with a bunch of rats, I wind up having to bench press twelve thousand pounds worth of metal ring, repeated premonitions, we get drafted during this mission and already we're dealing with the issue of added training in my case, if I'm like Anakin in this case, I get taken as a host or get turned by the Sith and it could kill both galaxies, especially after the last two encounters with the dark side." Daniel said and Jack looked at him. "If it means making sure we get your powers under control, I don't think we have a choice here, the next question what are we looking at here to figure this out?" he asked and Daniel thought it over and then looked at him then.

"Find the bastard responsible in Anakin's case, and then deflect him and keep him away from Anakin, best guess is that our culprit is Palpatine, we don't know what his alias is in their galaxy, but if what we heard in the movies is right, I think he is the Sith Lord." Daniel told him and he nodded. "Alright we need to find out who's ship we landed on here, because if if they are allies they can give us a lift to the capital and we can meet the council, that is if Arfour is right and we just found them already." Jack said gently.

"Teal'C, I know you like the series, but I think it would help if we had the added consequences to help explain this to them." he said and before Teal'C could answer four books landed on the floor and he picked them up and smiled. "Alright whoever sent these, thank you, could you send messages for us back to our friends at the base please." he said and a message landed on the floor.

**_"Sure thing Daniel, don't worry, I'm sending Shifu to get the information to the guys, Janet and the general, I know you figured it out bro, but remember what the underlying message here that destroyed him in our movie series to keep him, and you, on your paths you got to let go of the negative emotions. But you remember what Bra'tac said you fight agrression with agression to protect someone you love is safe and won't turn you to the darkside, but doing it to deliberately hurt and kill in cold blood will."_**

**_"We're warriors, but we consider not who we kill, but who we allow to live by taking up our weapons everytime, you remember everything Ben and Bra'tac taught you, your strength is your heart, the strength of a true hero is not their muscles, but the strength of their heart and soul, you achieved something that nobody else outside of the program could ever accomplish and it's time to take up your place as the leader of the fifth race now."_**

**_"We're only human though you're in training to be a Jedi, but you got us and don't let this get in the way of that, or you're going to crash like he did. Sam you got a few years here, you're in a time dialation field, just let go of protocol and be normal, you too Jack, you can set aside the ranks, you can be normal adults with each other now. I'm sending supplies and everything you need for the next four months while you're gone, but don't worry it's going to work out."_**

_"Don't worry I'm coming home guys I promise. Our quartet is going to be put back in one piece, or to reroute that our sextet. We're coming home buddy, we promise. See you in a few months guys." _he read out and they nodded to that as he looked at them with a bemused look on his face. "That voice, Charlie, but I thought we lost him?" Sam said and he shook his head. "That didn't sound like Charlie, it sounded like Dillon or maybe David, alright enough is enough, we'll find out soon enough, but right now we got to focus." Jack said and she nodded as Daniel changed the subject.

"Jack, if I'm right the council is going to have a hard believing this." he added and Jack nodded. "Is there a reason they sent us here aside from Anakin?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "The inscription said in return for protecting him, he teaches me how to control my powers, and the by time we head home I'm fully trained, if I'm right the training will diminish the amount of strain over use will do, though I'll still need to rest afterwards." he said and Jack nodded.

"Whoever this ship belongs to is going to wonder what we're doing here." Jack said and then caught the look on his face. "Well **_whoever_** it is-is force sensitive, I can feel a couple presences on board, and that droid probably belongs to him or them." Daniel said and he nodded. "Good sense or bad, Daniel, because you are about to go into training and this is about to become crucial later?" he asked and Daniel slowly focused on both and sensed pure souls.

"They're Jedi, one is a bit agitated over something and the second is relatively calm, if I'm right about that message, I've been sent to help Anakin and protect him from Palpatine, because we could've just arrived at the time the war's about to start. Guys whatever you do, don't make any aggressive movements, I'm their equal, they see me and they'll know it's safe, but you guys need to relax while I talk to them."

"Teal'C keep the staff at parade rest, and Jack, if anything, they're going to be like the ancients, telekinesis, telepathy, force abilities, and if those lightsabers are like the ones in the movies they're just as deadly, so don't make them angry, or get aggressive alright." he said and felt a presence sense his and knew they were about to investigate. "Jack one of them just picked up on my presence, and they're coming to check things out." he said and Jack nodded as they waited for the pilot to come in.

"Wait, Teal'C, what was the mission before their mandate with Padme started?" Daniel asked and he went into it. "They were on a mission to a planet called Ansion, why do you ask?" he asked and Daniel went into it. "I think this ship belongs to them and if I'm right we just found them." Daniel said and they nodded and waited to see if he was right about the ship owners.

"If I'm going into training here I think that the droid would tell me more on where they were flying back from, because this will be the first test, and I'm going to have to get used to it." he said and Jack nodded as he focused on the red R2 unit in front of him. "Excuse me, but who does this ship belong to?" he asked and the droid gently beeped out a message and, focusing on the beeps, he read out what the droid was telling him, 'I belong to the Jedi order, and the ship belongs to Jedi's Skywalker and Kenobi." he heard him say and then asked another question. "What planet are you flying back from?" he asked it and he beeped out a message.

'We are flying from Ansion, my masters had a border dispute they had to deal with, and if there is trouble I will get to see my friend Artoo if we are assigned to the Senator for another mission when we get home.' he heard and then asked the droid his name. "What's your designation and your nick name?" he asked and the droid beeped out its name. 'My designation is R4-P, but Master Kenobi calls me Arfour.' it said and he nodded and turned back to his team mates.

"Alright we found them, he said they were just returning from a border dispute on Ansion, and going by this it means they are about to be assigned to Padme right after they get back and he said his name is Arfour." he said and Jack nodded in amazement at that. "I don't believe it, how were you able to read that out?" he asked and the droid beeped it out and they looked at him. " He said to focus on the tone in his beeps, and given time we'll get used to it." Daniel said and Jack nodded as he tried to wrap his mind around that information.

"I'm better get used to this, I don't doubt if this drove Han nuts, it'll do the same to me and I'm not a mechanic either." he said and the droid started beeping in laughter at that and he hid a smile. "Alright watch it wise guy, as to who we are, we'll tell you later okay." he said and the droid beeped and nodded as they waited for their pilot to come into the room, and heard him beep a sentence to him. "No, and before you ask, I know how crazy you droids get when it comes to your pilots, let alone your owners and with that, try not to test my patience or you're going to be in big trouble buster." he said and the droid nodded and bumped him in the leg gently.

"If Anakin and Luke got used to this, I know I'm going to as well, Artoo try any stupid stunts and you're grounded for a week." he said and the red droid beeped at him. "Long story and if Artoo mentions it, we'll explain it further, but you'll get the story later once I meet with your owners right now." Jack said and the droid beeped gently to accept that.

"Jack force powers or no, you're beginning to understand him, but try not to start a bickering match with them alright, because we do that enough ourselves." Daniel said laughing and Jack nodded as he hid a smile at his brother's way of putting their playful fights with each other.

**In the cockpit:**

"Master, I felt a surge of energy coming from the force, I think some thing has happened." Anakin Skywalker said to his Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi as they sat in the pilot and co-pilot chairs. " So have I Anakin and I have a feeling it has to do with you." "Obi-wan said as he looked at his student with concern.

"But why would have to do with me?" Anakin said with a frown as he thought of what could be going on he felt a soul with a power similar to his and realized that they had company. "Master, I felt a presence with a power that matches a Jedi's and it is very close by too." Anakin said to Obi-wan as Obi-wan frowned and stood up.

"Does the soul feel evil Anakin?" Obi-wan said to him quickly. "No, it matches ours and it is not alone either, there are some people with him or her and they all care about the person just as much as we care about each other." Anakin said as Obi-wan grabbed his light-saber. "Stay here Anakin, I'll see what they want." Obi-wan said as he left the room.

Mean while in the Cargo bay, the team was figuring out their next move, and Daniel was working at getting his emotions under wraps as the others talked about what they were going to say to who-ever was flying the ship and explain their unexpected arrival. Daniel was practicing his meditation and learning to keep his telekinesis and fire abilites under control to show whoever this ship belonged to that he was not a danger to them.

"Daniel you alright there?" Jack asked his team-mate. "Yeah, I'm fine Jack, I'm just exercising my abilities and getting ready to show that who-ever the ship belongs to that we're friends. Head's up we got company." Daniel said as the door opened to reveal Obi-wan. "Hello, may I ask who you all are?" Obi-wan asked as he gauged the teams feelings and saw that the brown-haired man, about his age, was kind, but tense as he learned how to control his power, his friends were tense with their weapons at half-mast.

As he watched them, he saw the older man shifted closer to the younger man that was obviously was a friend of his as the woman reached out and grabbed the man's elbow in a caring move and he could tell that they were close, if not already together by now while the black man had his weapon his a semi-vertical position as if he was getting ready to lay protection for the four of them, and Obi-wan could tell that the man was a warrior with a gentle heart and that he cared about his companions deeply.

"Hi, I'm sorry for just dropping in, but we are looking for a couple of people." Sam said as she looked at the man in front of them and noticed that he was holding a light-saber. "May I ask who you are looking for?" Obi-wan said and he sensed that whatever this was about had to do with his padawan, but wasn't sure what tell he had more information. "We are looking for an Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." The young man said as he stood up.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me your names please." Obi-wan said as he got ready for a possible battle. "My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson, this Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'C. We're known as SG-1 on our planet." Daniel said as he sensed that the man was on the alert and was thinking that by giving this information that the other man would relax. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi and my padawan is Anakin Skywalker, but may I ask why you are looking for us?" he asked gently, as his feelings of trepidation started growing at that.

"May I ask what the date is here, Obi-wan?" Teal'c asked as he lifted his staff weapon back into parade rest. "January 10th of 3100 BBY." Obi-wan said as he looked at Teal'C. 'Okay that means that we arrived ten years from the date that 'The Phantom Menace' ended.' Daniel thought as he calculated the dates in his mind, and then sent the same message to the others. "Did you feel any strange jolts earlier?" Sam said as she looked at Obi-wan and smiled gently at him. "We did actually, but how may I ask did you know that Major Carter?" Obi-wan said as he looked at her and Jack answered the question gently as he relaxed his grip on his gun.

"Because that was us that you felt and my friend has the same abilities that you have, but before you ask, he is not dark side user, and we know him very well." Jack said as he relaxed now that they had found who they were looking for and got ready for the next part of the mission as they had planned, he put the P-90 down on his vest and moved closer to Sam and Daniel, while Teal'C shifted position closer to Sam, so he was ready for any trouble that came up, though they knew they found who they were looking and for ready to tell them.

"Why don't you come with me back to the cockpit and we can learn more about each other." Obi-wan said and sensed that they had all relaxed and felt his senses relax now that he knew that they were not a danger to him or his padawan. "Sure, so may I ask where you were flying from?" Daniel said, to confirm what Arfour told him, as he followed Obi-wan out of the room with his team-mates right behind him. "We just finished a mission on Ansion and are heading back to Coruscant." Obi-wan said as he looked over his shoulder at Daniel. "Listen, Daniel was is it, if you need some help in controlling your powers, I can give you some pointers, because there are a few unexpected outbursts at times before training starts." he added with smile.

"Thank you Obi-wan I would appreciate it. As to the reason we're here, we're going to need to meet with you and your Jedi council as soon as we get back, it has to do with why we were sent here." Daniel said to him. "I will contact the council and tell them we have to have an emergency meeting and you can meet with them later on when we get to the temple" Obi-wan said as they got to the cock-pit. Anakin looked over at them with a frown on his face before he sensed that they were not a danger and then smiled as he looked at them. "Anakin, this is Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'C, they're the presences that we felt earlier, and Daniel has powers similar to ours." Obi-wan said as Anakin stood up to greet them.

"Hi, my name is Anakin Skywalker and it is nice to meet all of you. Why don't you all have a seat we'll be back to Coruscant in a few hours." Anakin said as they all shook hands. "Anakin, have you been fooling around with the navi-computer again?" Obi-wan said as they took a seat and he looked at the computer. "Yes Master, I was adjusting it so we would come out closer to the planet." Anakin said with a chagrined look on his face. "I know that you want get back soon, but you have to have patience we'll get back soon enough." Obi-wan said with a gentle smile. "Yes master." Anakin said with a irritated sigh. Daniel sensed his feelings and leaned over to talk to him.

"So what's wrong Anakin?" Daniel asked him gently and Anakin looked at him "I'm not sure Daniel, but I have this feeling something is wrong and my mother is in danger and I can't shake it off." Anakin said and Daniel nodded in understanding. "I understand that, a few weeks ago my friends and I were on a planet when we were attacked and a bomber was getting ready to drop some bombs that if they had landed would have killed Sam, and I realized that it matched up to the dream that I had before Teal'C and I had gone AWOL, and using every ounce of control that I had threw everything I had at it."

"I may have taken it out, but the resulting jolt from it caused to me pass out from the pain, it took a week for me to recover from it and my doctor and friends don't want me pushing it too hard." Daniel said as Sam sat down on the edge of the arm of his chair, as she wrapped an arm around in him comfort since it had scared the heck out of her.

"I'm willing to take a guess here that whatever you dreamt about was not just a dream, but a premonition, and if that is the case, we may be able to head it off before it happens." Sam said as she looked at Anakin and Daniel since she and Daniel were close and she understood what the near-miss had done emotionally to him and if they could help Anakin with his problem than they were on the right track. As she thought about it she hoped that whatever happened now, that they could finish what they came to do and make it home.

"Had the same reaction two weeks ago Anakin, my friends mean a lot to me so I know how you feel." Daniel added for her and he nodded gently. "You all look like you're in your thirties and forties." Anakin said and Jack smiled slightly. "I'm forty-six, Teal'C is 105 years, and Sam and Daniel are both thirty eight, but in this case our bonds are not a problem." he said and Anakin nodded. "So what's the need of changing arrival courses for?" Jack asked and Obi-wan answered that. "We got a message there was an attack on Senator Amidala, looks like we're about to meet up with her again." he said and they nodded.

'Looks like we were right guys, this is just before that brush with the darkside.' Daniel said to his team-mates and Sam gently answered him. 'First step here to head that off is checking on her, and then we go from there.' she said and Jack responded to that. 'Who's doing the talking when we get there, because if their leadership is who we think, it's going to be hard to convince them of what we're doing here?' he asked and Daniel answered that gently.

'I'll take care of it, and if I'm right the ones we have to convince are Samuel L. Jackson's look-a-like and Yoda, but the entire council is going to get a shock when they hear this, Teal'C, you bring your copy of the original trilogy, because that is going to give more emphasis here?' he asked and Teal'C answered him gently. 'I have, I think the first ones who deserve to know what we are doing here are the duo, the council and Padme Amidala, if we have to tell anyone else it'll be the droids later on, and then when things start to heat up, the rebel leaders.'

'From the looks of the rebellion, it was at least two thousand planets, so two thousand worlds were involved in the rebel/empire war, and the leaders who are the most important are Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and probably Naboo as well, so let's see what transpires.' he said softly and they dropped the mental conversation. "So Anakin how did you join the order?" Jack asked and Anakin hid a smile. "I met Master Obi-wan and his Master Qui-Gon ten years ago, after they landed on my home planet of Tatooine, to help them I decided I was going to race in the podrace that was two days later after they arrived."

"I didn't know it at the time, but Master Qui-Gon sensed my power, and decided to free me, so I could leave with them, the race got slightly hectic, since my rival was a dangerous cheater who took delight at winning at the expense of the racers who were killed or nearly killed in the race, the last lap resulted in his engines blowing up after he latched them on to mine, and I managed to get loose, but in the process his came off the cables hooking them to the pod and sent them flying in two different directions, while I crossed the finish line and won the race."

"After winning the race I had the money to pay for the parts they needed and they freed me, after a trip to Coruscant things got a bit more difficult, before I found out that the man who attacked him was a Sith Lord, who are the alternate version to the Jedi order." he said and Daniel leaned forward. "What are they exactly?" he asked and Obi-wan answered that.

"They are dark force users who use the force for evil, the Jedi are selfless, we only care about others, we protect and are peace keepers, but if need be we fight. The Sith on the other hand are selfish, and desire only power, recently we learned that the Zabrak that killed my mentor was a Sith Lord, and whoever his master is-is way more powerful than my masters are, and we're not sure what they are up to yet." he said and Anakin started a second time.

"After reorganizing orders the three of us were assigned to protecting Senator Amidala, and we went to her planet, and organized preparations for a battle, just as they were heading to the throne room, after we got into the ship hanger, the Zabrak arrived and they split up, I wound up in the middle of the dogfight and blew out the shield generator on the droid control ship, after getting back planetside, they changed their decision and Obi-wan took me on as his apprentice, I've been living on Coruscant for ten years now." he said and they nodded.

"Whatever you are here for has to do with me, doesn't it, I can sense your concern over me Jack?" he asked and Jack looked at the younger man gently. "Well tell you both when we get there son, but be patient alright." he said and Anakin nodded gently as Obi-wan hid a smile, knowing that whatever the reason they were there for, they were going to be really close friends during their mission.

"I take it that wherever you're from, you're used to the missions getting strange in the middle of it?" Anakin asked and they nodded. "Yeah, truthfully we deal with missions going from normal to weird, and it leads to it getting out of control at times." Jack said and they nodded. "You're the leader of the four of you?" he asked and Jack nodded in answer to that.

"I am, Major Carter is my second, Daniel is my advisor and Teal'C is the same rank as I am in his culture, but we'll explain it further when we get there." Jack said and they nodded, just as he finished saying that the Zat gun went off and they jumped. "Who forgot to turn that thing off?" Daniel asked and Jack looked at him in embarassment. "Me, I thought I disarmed that thing, anything broken Anakin?" he asked and Anakin went to check and looked at them.

"No and what the blazes was that?" he asked and Daniel answered that. "One of our weapons, word of warning, if that thing is armed stay out of range, Jack put that in your pack before you accidentally shoot someone with it." Daniel said and he nodded and bagged it and set the bag aside for the duration of the space travel. "Somebody forget to put the safety on-on that blaster, because that's a good way to shoot yourself if you're not careful." Obi-wan added and they all put the safety on with their weapons and bagged them before Daniel looked at him.

"That's happened more than once in training with those things and it takes hours to wear off completely." Sam said and he nodded. "One more reason to take caution with these things, after first hand experience, a friend of mine wound up losing a limb, because he didn't take lightsaber training seriously and he needed surgery for that." Obi-wan said and she nodded in agreement to that. "A friend accidentally shot himself with that thing, and it feels like getting electrocuted, so don't play around with it." she said and then changed the subject. "We wound up bumping into your astro droid in the cargo bay." she said and he nodded as he smiled as he answered her.

"He tends to get nervous around new comers, but whatever you did to get him to trust you will come in handy later, most droids get nervous when they meet new people, but once they get used to the friends of their owners they think of them as surrogate masters." he said and she nodded. "So say you've been friends of the family for years, would they go to any lengths to find you, if their owner sent them to get you?" Jack asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, a family droid loves his owners and would do anything to keep their owner alive, and the same is said for the friends of the family, that type of loyalty is not uncommon for droids, when Artoo met me he decided to become my droid during the dogfight, and if we have a repeater here, he's going to want to be my droid for good." Anakin said and they nodded.

"Any rate, once they learn they found their owners if they've been separated from them, they will do anything to keep from losing them, especially if their owner is a pilot or a Jedi." he said and they nodded. " I suppose they block certain memories out to?" Jack asked and he nodded with a sigh. "If the memory was traumatizing enough that he is protecting his master and he doesn't want them to see it, than yes they'll do it, but that does happen normally with the astro droids though the same can't be said for the protocol droids." he said and they nodded.

'Alright they wiped Threepio's memory of when he turned to protect the twins, but Artoo has his and he saw everything, so he transferred the files to a different data bank and encrypted them to save Luke the pain and trauma of seeing it.' Daniel said and they gave mental nods.

"I have a question here, but what does astro mean and is short for here?" he asked and Obi-wan answered that one. " Astro is short for astrology and they are mechanics and deal with wiring and can speak to computers, but it is best to have a protocol droid to interpret, because they both speak in a binary language." he said and Daniel nodded as he went to the next one.

"Would a person who doesn't have your training be able to understand what they're saying, because I was able to translate what he was telling me in there, to know we wound up on the right ship?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yeah, if you listen to his tone when you're talking to him or any R2 unit, though protocol droids are another story, so what is it you do Daniel, you mentioned translations?" he asked and Daniel explained it to him.

"I'm an archeologist, I was recruited for the program we belong to, which is how I met the others, I'm actually the head of the civilian archeological sector of the command, though I'm in the field all the time, my best friend is the leader of the team and we were members of the original team here, and I'll explain it further when we get back." he said and Anakin nodded.

"What are the glass rings covering your eyes?" Anakin asked and he smiled. "They're called glasses, for people with poor eyesight they wear contacts or these, I've had mine for years, but with whatever amount of time we're going to be here for I'm using contacts, so I don't stand out. To answer the unasked question, contacts are small eye shaped lenses to cover the eye, and they increase the vision so you can see more easily." he said and Anakin nodded in understanding to that as Obi-wan looked at him to find out what was going on in cargo.

"What was going in there, because he had amused sense to him when I checked things out?" Obi-wan asked and Daniel tried to hold back a laugh as he answered him. "He nearly started a bickering match with your droid, when he was talking to him." he said and the duo started laughing at that. "Most pilots do that all the time with their mechanical friends, if Artoo ever meets Theepio for real and they start going at it-it's going to drive us both nuts." Anakin said.

"Obi-wan, where are you from?" Daniel asked and he looked at him. "I'm from Alderaan originally, but I was raised on Coruscant when I was accepted for training at the temple." he said and Daniel nodded. "How did you become Master Jinn's apprentice?" he asked and Obi-wan hid a gentle smile as he answered him. "I met him when I was twelve, at the time I was preparing for a student sparring show and tell, and my rival tried to keep the fact Qui-Gon was coming to look at candidates for his new apprentice."

"After a mission en route to a farming planet, we had to deal with a mining industry by the name of Offworld, which was run by his previous apprentice, whose name was Xanatos, it took a near fatal decision to make him realize I was the right student for him, after several missions, we ended up dealing with him again when I went into self induced probation and we fixed our bond at the time." he said and Daniel nodded, knowing he was going to hear the rest of that as they got to know each other.

'Whatever goes on during our time here, I can tell our friendship is going to be just as strong as the one with my team and friends at home. Don't worry kid, I'm making sure that Sith never gets his hands on you and you get to see your grandchildren grow up.' he thought softly and they settled into a talk about techniques as they headed for the capital, knowing that what was going to be said was going to lead to lasting friendship, undamaged by space or time.

**The next chapter will be SG-1 friends and the president finding out, and the team will be meeting with the Jedi council while Anakin and Obi-wan get their instructions to protect Amidala. May the force be with you**


	2. 2: The New Mission and the Jedi

**The Chosen One and the Ancient One**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Warning: This chapter is going to involve information from a couple of SG-1 season episodes, and there are hints of the plan for Anakin, so there will be spoilers for chapter 3 of the movie before they meet up with Padme and a flashback to Need from Jack's point of view.**

**Chapter 2: The New Mission and the Mandate**

It had been eight hours since SG-1 left and they hadn't heard from them in six and General George Hammand was getting more concerned by the hour as he knew that his young friend, and the man he thought of as a son was still learning to control his powers. As he stood there looking at the gate thinking about it, he heard someone come into the room and turned to see Doctor Janet Frasier come into the control room with a concerned look on her face, and knew why, she was closest to the team and had been friends with them for years. "Anything from them General?" she asked as they stood there, as he thought it over he answered her question truthfully then.

"Not yet Doctor and I'm getting ready to send SG-3 to see what is wrong, hopefully it doesn't mean that they have been captured again, but we'll see what happens." Hammond said as he looked at her. "General something is happening in the gate room!" Walter Harriman shouted out suddenly and they all turned to see a bright light flash in the room. "Who is that General?" Graham Simmons said as he looked at the ascended Ancient. "That is Shifu, he was Daniels' stepson, but I wonder why he is here and if this has anything to do with SG-1." Hammond said as he and Frasier went into the gate room and Shifu retook human form as they came in.

"Shifu what are you doing here and where is SG-1?" Hammond asked him as he came to stand in front of the boy. "There is a situation that Daniel has to deal with in another galaxy, do you know of the movie Star Wars?" Shifu asked as he looked at the officers in front of him. "We do, but we thought that it was just a movie." Frasier said. "It is not, the jedi have powers similar to ours and we have sent the team to help their chosen with ours and though he is learning it will take time, since Daniel is just learning how to use his powers, he can help Jedi Skywalker, while they help him learn to control his powers." Shifu said to her.

"Will this keep the amount of pressure from the fallout on his body and mind to a minimum?" Frasier asked quickly, since as a doctor she had been taking care of him ever since he had come into her care and loved him like a brother, he was close to her and his friendship with her was as strong as the one with Sam.

"It will help him control the pain and with time, will allow him to heal himself, he will still need you, but he'll be able to handle it more easily, with his powers and training he will be our galaxy's version of a Jedi knight when they return, and he will continue to learn and grow when they come back." Shifu said to her

"How long will they be gone for?" Hammond asked him. "They have arrived just before they have gotten to the planet that the jedi live on so they will be there till Jedi Skywalker finishes his prophecy, but their galaxy is different from ours and runs on a different time than our does. So the estimation would be anywhere from a month to four of our time." Shifu said to him. "I know that you are not happy with our decision, but if it saves an innocent, it will benefit everyone." he said and Hammond nodded gently as he answered him then.

"I understand, could you check in on them for us, and send them a message to them to be careful and that we will see them again soon?" Hammond said. "I will General Hammond I know what SG-1 means to the both of you and I know that you are really good friends." He said to the man. "How are you sending the message to him so he knows when they come home?" she asked and he smiled softly. "I have a direct line into his head, also the telepathy will be helping out with that as well Doctor." he said and she nodded as Hammond answered.

"Thank you for telling us that again. I hope that we will see you again son." Hammond said as he watched the boy change back into his ascended form and leave the room again and he and Frasier exchanged looks as they headed up to the briefing room. "I better call the president, it looks like we are going to have some work to do in fixing things till SG-1 comes home." He said as he and Frasier walked into the room.

"Doctor, I want you to hide every piece of information that you have on Daniel since he retook human form and gained these powers and keep this from getting out among the other Medical personal and that includes Doctor McKenzie since I haven't forgiven him for the false diagnosis that landed Doctor Jackson in Mental health four years ago." Hammond added as he looked at his Chief Medical Officer.

"Yes sir, I will, what are you going to tell the team leaders and the president?" she asked him and he sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm calling a briefing in an hour and I want SG-2, 3, and13 as well as you in here, understood." He said as she nodded and left the room as he went into the office. He knew that SG-1 had friends in all three teams especially in the case of Lieutenant Colonel Louis Feretti who had been on the first SG mission with Daniel and Jack and the trio had been through a lot together.

His memory flashed to the day he had assigned the SG teams…

**The Children of the Gods: The Beginning of the SGC**

_He had just gotten off the phone with the president and saw that Daniel, Jack, Sam, Kawalsky, and Samuels were into the briefing room and prepared for what he was going to say to his god daughter and the three men. He knew that Daniel was in emotional pain and that the trio was pissed after what had happened on Abydos, and decided that the three were going to be assigned to the first two teams since as they had the most experience in fighting whatever these things were that they take took the first two teams and could work together without a problem._

_He didn't know that the four had already decided that no matter what happened that they were going to stay together, since though they were complete opposites that they had already connected and knew each other extremely well. As he left the room Bert Samuels barked. "Ten-hut!" to get the others' attention and they all went on alert as Daniel shifted position and he hid a smile of amusement, since the young man was going to be around them a lot he'd learn they're ways._

_"People, what is spoken of in this room is classified NCI top secret. Colonel, what do we know of these hostiles that we didn't know yesterday?" he said as Jack got ready to tell him. "Not a hell of a lot sir, the Abydonian boys that survived the fight on our base camp said that it was Ra." Jack said with a sigh. "I thought he was dead gentlemen, which is it?" Hammond asked gently. "Oh, he is dead. He is definitely dead." Daniel started to confirm before turning to Jack and adding. "I mean the bomb, he has to be dead, right?" he asked and Jack hid his look of exasperation as he listened to the young man. "Then who is coming through the gate?" Hammond asked him gently._

_"Gods" Daniel said bluntly with a disgusted look on his face as Hammond in shock said. "What?!" he asked and Daniel quickly explained his comment. "Not as in GOD Gods, Ra played a god, the sun god and he wanted the people of Abydos to think that he was the only one." he explained and Sam, who quickly saw where he was going with this, said. "So you're saying that Ra wasn't the last of his race after all?" she asked and Kawalsky said. "Maybe he has a brother Ray." And Jack responded to that with. "That's just what we need." he said with a sarcastic look on his face_

_Hammond was getting tired of the jokes and wanted to get their briefing back on track as he saw the look of calculation on Daniels' face as he began putting it together. "Wait a minute, the legend said that Ra's race was dying and he went searching for a new host and found a young boy and took him as his host, but who's to say that the rest of his race didn't do the same thing. I mean this could be happening all over the galaxy and anywhere there is a stargate, I mean this could be happening right now." He said with a look of fear in his eyes as he realized what this meant if they didn't get his wife and brother-in-law back. Hammond nodded as he processed what he had just heard and turned to Jack._

_"Sir did you get a look at the symbols on their tattoos or the shape of the helmets when they showed up here?" Daniel asked him and he gave a nod. "I did, but why do you ask?" he asked and Daniel explained. "The shapes of the helmets are a key clue in the case of the parasites who chose ancient Egyptian mythology, if I know what they look like I'll be able to figure it out for you, since my expertise was ancient Egyptian, though I learned everything in the books." he said and Hammond nodded to that as he answered him._

_"They were the shape of a snake, with red eyes, but the leader was in gold armor and a gold helmet, and one of the bodyguards had the look like he had- had enough of it." he said and Daniel nodded as he ran over it and then looked at him. "Alright I know who this is, but you're not going to like it." he said and Jack looked at him. "Why do you say that?" he asked and Daniel sighed. "You remember your encounter with Ra's leader of the body guards?" he asked him and he nodded to answer that._

_"Yeah, and he was just as good as I am, but this about to go from dealing with one of the parasites to the entire group, and with the fact you know who this is, we need to know that information." Jack said and he nodded as he answered that. "His name is Apophis, in ancient Egypt he was a giant serpent, most likely a cobra or rattle snake, help bent on death and destruction, but going by the aliens, he's Ra's rival, and the body guards are known as serpent guards. Considering we killed Ra, we just gained the attention of his rivals, which explains the attack." he said and Hammond nodded._

_"I get the feeling their body guards did combat training and with that are just as good if not better than the spec ops teams or any skilled soldier is, and we would have to counter act that by figuring out how they think, you, Lou, Charlie and I are the only ones who've seen this for real and with that, it means using one of your techniques in spec ops Jack." Daniel added and he nodded. " In other words, read your enemy and you defeat them." Charlie said and Daniel nodded as Hammond looked at them before turning to Jack to go into that._

"_Colonel, you have had the most experience in fighting this hostile and assuming that you can defend yourself in the field." Hammond said as he watched Jack think it over. "We beat them once."Jack said. "I'll take that as a maybe, Captain Carter, are you confident that our stargate will send us to where we want to go with these coordinates and new information that you found?"he said as he looked her. "The computer is feeding the revised version of the coordinates into the targeting computer and it'll take time to calculate, but it should spit out two or three destinations of month." She explained as he looked at her with a concerned look on his face._

_"People, let's not fool ourselves here, this job is going to be dangerous and we were much better off if the gate had stayed buried."Hammond said as Sam looked at him in disbelief and he suppressed a groan as he knew that she wanted to be an astronaut and thought that this was the next best thing. "With all due respect sir, we can't just bury our heads in the sand, I mean think of what we could learn, think of what we could bring back." She was saying as he tried to explain his worries to her._

_"What you could bring back is precisely what I'm afraid of Captain. However the president happens to agree with you and if your theories pan out, he has ordered the formation of nine teams who will perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible will make peaceful contact with the people of these worlds. Now these teams will work on a top secret basis, and no one will know of their existence except for the president and the joint chiefs." He said as he looked at Jack and got ready to give team assignments._

_"Sir I've seen for myself how dangerous their technology is, their weapons are more dangerous than our guns, and its all made from the mineral that the gate is made of, if Jack told you how I survived the mission and got them home, it's because I know how to speak their language and used it against them, to put it bluntly, the weapons are like something out of a sci-fi movie, and just one bar of the mineral if packed into one of our warheads could deliver an explosion along the lines of another meteorite hitting the earth and wiped out life then."_

_"Sir, if the gate gets hit it could destroy the planet and buried or not they would still come after us, when he arrested us he saw everything we had on us, including the mark 5 warhead West sent with us, and then told me what he intended to do with it, because I could speak his language I knew I had to get that information back to Jack. Now our only option is planetary defenses now, burying the gate would only delay, but like Jack probably said they would just use their ships and come to earth, so that leaves option number 3 and that is to fight." Daniel said to him and he nodded as he went to the team assignments then and looked at Jack._

_"Whoa, you mean if we had sent the warhead before we told him that you were alive it could have destroyed the planet, the mineral is that powerful?" Charlie asked him and he nodded. "You ever seen gas explosions when in the field?" he asked and they all nodded._

_"Well enhanced bombs with this stuff would be like the atomic bomb testing and the blast wave would spread across the planet, when I told you that it would enhance it, the bombs explosive power would be the equivalent of a meteorite hitting if it was next to the gate, West didn't have all the facts, if we gathered all the Intel that they didn't consider we would have found out that the village was twenty clicks west of the pyramid, if that bomb had gone off it would have killed us and the village and all the wildlife, like any desert the nomads are always in reach, most cultures usually consider these things religious and with that we better prepare for that, before we have a repeat performance here."_

_"We should have done more recon before we considered using it, rule number one, never underestimate the malp data till you see it for yourself, we wound up running into the Abydonians right after I bumped into the Mastadge, had we explored further we would gained the vital information, and had I found that cave sooner I would have gained the information we needed before Ra found the bomb and realized which planet we were from and we had to intercept, and if it hadn't been for the fact that the tablet had been broken in half I would have gotten us off the planet in three days rather than a week, and I'm going to kill the person responsible for that." he said with a growl and Charlie looked at him at that._

"_That wasn't your fault Daniel, we had no way of knowing they were going to show up before we found the coordinates back, and I know the guys are going to say the same." he said and Daniel sighed. "Maybe but I can't help feeling guilty that half our team is dead, because I didn't figure it out sooner, either way I'm making sure they, Porro and Reilly, as well as the guards here didn't die in vain here like we did before."_

_"And the only way to do that is to make sure the parasites never wipe us out, bomb or no bomb here, we've lost close to fifty people, including the Abydonians, because of the parasites, and now we're the front line, time to make sure we never get wiped out, and only way to do that is being smart in how to deal with the attacks." he said and Charlie went into that, looking at him with the look of an older brother than._

_" Do you really think Dave and Dillon would want you to think that, let alone Lou, if he heard this right now, it's bad enough we lost two more members of the team, and with that Sha're and Skaara, because we didn't see this coming then, but don't blame yourself for this we need to focus alright buddy." Charlie said and he nodded and Sam patted his shoulder gently, and Hammond looked at Jack with a look that meant ' We need to talk later.' he said with his eyes and Jack nodded, his concern for the youngest of his team growing by the minute as he did it._

_"The warhead was rigged in two purposes here, the first by whoever put it in the F.R.E.D. and secondly by Ra, but that's part of the problem here, if we have another drop attack our best option is a surgical attack by stealth, because rigged bombs are not going to work and they know how to use our technology, and he enhanced the last warhead at the time."_

_"Whoever rigged the last warhead didn't count on the fact they could have killed millions of innocent lives till Jack and I used the rings and beamed it aboard Ra's ship that day before I sent you home, if this happens twice the old 'two birds, one stone' tactic would work, if done correctly, in which case we're the ones who are going to have to do it, since we dealt with it once already and are the only ones who know how their body guards think here." Daniel said to him and he nodded as Jack got what he meant and Hammond got started._

_"What do you mean we, because I'm part of the team now Daniel?" Sam asked him and he looked at her. "The guys and me, the only way to head off detection if we have a drop attack or attack by orbit is have no more then eight people on the team, we board and start planting C-4 on the gliders, one on the gate and that blows them up, if we take out the engines on the second ship, if there is one, but since there is five now, we'll be the ones who deal with it." he said and she nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently and Hammond clarified that then._

_"And by we, you mean Colonel O'Neill, Majors Kawalsky and Ferretti, Captain Carter and you, right son?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "The guys and I have seen their weaponry up close and personal, I speak the language and if we had to deal with a possible drop attack from wherever they launched from, sending a bomb wouldn't work, unless you blow it up from the inside, Jack and I've mapped out the ship, but running into the parasites means not doing anything stupid, they are way smarter than we are, and the only option is using our own techniques before they figure out we're on board, planting C-4 on the gliders would do it and then plant one on the gate, because the gate will amplify the blast destroying both at once."_

_"As well as blowing the whole generator on the neighboring ship and that solves the problem in the 'two birds, one stone tactic', Major Samuels, take this from someone who know this, Jack, Charlie, Lou and I have done battle with them and won, we know what to do, this is not some game, and they will not give up either, I'm only offering one warning here, don't take this lightly and listen to the ones with combat experience." Daniel said deliberately and Hammond could now see the look of a strategist in the young scholars eyes then._

_"Where the heck are you getting this from Doctor?" Adams asked and he explained it. "After the guys left, I took over training the boys for guard duty, and adapted some of the spec ops lessons to that, in which case, none of you have ever been off world, and this is that old statement,' anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.' with that, don't let your guard down and don't under estimate the ones with off world combat experience." he said and the one star General nodded in understanding as Samuels looked at him with an insulted look at that._

"_Skilled tactician son?" Adams asked and he nodded. "Yes Sir, I spent eighteen months working on study of the gate in case we got reactivated, in chess, you set the pieces into position and when the time is right you strike, think of this as a giant chessboard, and set the pieces into place and when this strategy is needed we strike then." he said and he and the other generals nodded in impressed amazement as Samuels looked at him in disapproval._

_"I did combat Doctor." Samuels said to him. "Yes, but you never been off world, this shifted from planetary war to galactic and with that, you need the best and most skilled working here, all fields, engineering, astrophysics, archeology and so on, with that we have the chance to fight and survive, and as I said, just because we came back alive doesn't make them pushovers, this only makes them more determined and to repeat the last message do not, under any circumstances, under-estimate your enemy or you could wind up dead." Daniel said to him sternly and Hammond listened to the real message and nodded firmly than._

_"If you read the report, what was not in there should be thought of Major, specifically, the civilians you run into, it took barely five hours to realize we weren't alone on the planet, some take believing in false religion a bit too seriously, others, like my in-laws, will do anything for freedom and if it means getting involved in the mission they offer help, and before you start thinking we're the only planet that matters here, they are originally from Earth, so keep that in mind here, I may be a civilian, but like the colonel and the rest of my team, I will protect who we run into if we have to leave in a hurry." he said with a growl and Hammond read the subtext to his statement and looked at Jack._

_'Colonel is this what you were trying to do by leaving that out of your report, protect the civilians, including your team-mate?' he asked him with his eyes and he gave a barely seen nod as he answered that. 'Yes Sir, the boy was like my son during that mission and our bond as friends and team-mates cemented itself when I thought he'd been killed at the time and I'll go into it further later.' he said and Hammond gave a mental nod to that._

"_You mean that the body guard who locked eyes with me is wishing for freedom, and once he realizes who we are that will cause him to turn on them?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "Yes Sir, if there are any other whatever these aliens are, they'll rebel and he is the first stepping stone to that, I get the feeling he hates Apophis if he locked gazes with you, almost like he was telling you 'free me please', once he meets me and Jack, when we figure where they are, that'll give us a tactical advantage, because he would have knowledge of everything they have." he said and Hammond nodded, but before he could answer Samuels stepped in._

_"Planetary defenses should come first Doctor.." Samuels started to say and that did it as Daniel answered that. "Rule number one, you want to learn about your enemy extended recon is needed, we need to know everything and this soldier would be an asset, not a threat, we may be the front line, but with new planets visited, it means new problems, galactic exploration is needed to ensure survival and that was demonstrated on our first mission through that gate, our problems just got updated a thousand fold."_

_"Just because we won one fight doesn't they'll give up, if you recall combat training and war games here, you jump too soon and it could kill, we found this out the hard way, and that brings it to my next point, the climate is different no matter where you go here, desert, forest, and so on, to survive follow your instincts, but accept help by the planetary inhabitants if needed, if on a mission longer than a day we take the essentials, and if the inhabitants offer a place to stay that night take it, but get as much information as needed to."_

_"You ever lived off world Major, because the danger is there, on or off world and to repeat the last message, do not under estimate your enemy, half of my team got wiped out, and two fifths of this one did too, on top of whoever was taken for a host, and the guards here, and that is just a piece of what I'm talking about. This is not a game and it should not be taken lightly. Sir, I know you were in Vietnam, so with that, use your experience and adapt it to this." he said and Hammond nodded as he hid a smile at the wording of the younger man._

"_You took whatever they taught you seriously right?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yes, and to repeat the last statement, don't under-estimate what you saw off world, the mission turns dangerous pretty fast and we wound up with a drop attack when we went to investigate what happened to Lou, Reilly, Porro and Dillon, and nearly wound up dead ourselves." he said and she nodded in understanding as he looked at the duo._

_"Yeah alright if we're the new command here, we need a couple sets of values in this, because though we're protection of the planet, we're going to be dealing with situations like what we just did on Abydos last year, and we're going to be getting into situations that result in us protecting civilians repeatedly in this. So defend against all enemies, alien and domestic, by that I mean earth born or aliens, we're explorers, and finally we're comrades in arms and we look out for our own."_

_"With the project going by the name Stargate we adapt it to whatever we name the command. Though I think I just did, so code name SGC we're going by the name Stargate command now." He said and Jack smiled. "Has a nice ring to it, no pun intended, but that sounds good, alright we're the SGC now, with us being the original team though, it's best if we lead everyone who gets handpicked for this, but our creed as the SGC is going to be a bit tougher to figure in there." he said and Charlie nodded._

"_What about our creed Jack, us special ops soldiers carry that creed since we trained in combat, so we use our spec ops code of conduct, change the wording slightly in it, but that's our code of conduct here at the base now, we combine every branches combat code into this and we work as one as a team." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah okay I think I can adapt all your code ethics together, and a civilians point of view, a medical doctors, and every ethic group and point of view if we're the main defense now."_

_"Though considering I'm leading the civilian sectors and teams while Jack is the leader of the teams as the second in command of the base now, I'm adapting it to both civilian and military points of view, but here it is, 'Gallantly we will defend our people and others with our lives, we fight with honor and will do so self righteously, and we will fight against people who are not honest, defend against all enemies, alien or domestic and we shall not steal from friends or allies, we will not take advantage of our allies and friends.'_

_'We fight, we fight honestly, with justice and dedication of doing the right thing, no matter the circumstances, we are the SGC, protectors of the innocent, crusaders of the righteous and explorers of the Galaxy, to search out new terrains, new explorations, search out and learn of new civilizations, wherever we go, we fight for what is right.' he read out and they looked at him with amazed smiles at that._

_"Nice touch Daniel that's really good, well there's our code of conduct here at the base Samuels, we will not just risk taking off on people if we got a deadline, when we were on Abydos last year we decided we were getting rid of Ra and freeing the planet, before we left, if a planet needs help, we give it, but in humanitarian aid, if they're slightly younger than us in technology its humanitarian aid, we're not taking weaponry and giving it to them unless it's absolutely necessary. Secondly we're not stealing from our allies, though we got to protect the planet we're not the only planet that matters here."_

_"Thirdly and here's the big one, if we get a drop attack on us when my unit and Charlie's team are on board that ship, as we're going to investigate the damn thing if he winds up gaining information vital to protecting earth as we're officially the first line of defense now, systematic bomb attacks never work, in order to pull it off, we blow it from the inside. So in order to survive here, you need to think on your feet, think fast and don't do anything stupid." Jack said to him sternly as Daniel finished his sentence._

"_Yeah and here's a piece of advice, before blowing the damn ship think about the fact if you're killing the team doing the destroying if that alien and his mentor are also also on board the damn thing, with us. Before just assuming anything, look at the evidence on the damn sensors. Sir if there is a drop attack like the one he just said and it could be six months to ten months from today, but you know Jack and me, as well as Sam better than anyone, give us twenty four to seventy two hours and up to week to do it."_

_"But these ships, if they're like the ones on Starwars or Star Trek, it would take a week to get here, so if you'd hadn't heard from us, it's because they probably harvested a gate off the planet these coordinates were connected to and we're on board the blasted ship that's on its way to earth to attack, and ship number two is probably the leader of the invasion and probably our assailant and you'll know that we delayed, because we temporarily neutralized the host of the parasite driving the one we're on."_

_"While Sam and I are bouncing ideas off each other, but we gate to one ship, plant C-4 on the gliders, plant one on the gate, wait to meet up with ship number two, if this alien's mentor is involved as well, get him involved, ring to ship number two, blow the engines, direct them closer together, and gate to where our hidden base is and bam they both go at the same time and we destroyed his entire army and we're safe."_

_"Ten months maybe, but we're your top flight team, give us a shot and we can get it done with next to no casualties at all." Daniel said as he looked into his eyes. "Ten months is enough I can read you kids like a book Doctor, if this scenario plays itself out, and the sensors pick up an explosion that's all I need to know to determine whether or not you're on board the blasted thing." he said and Adams finished his sentence._

_"Alright if that happens we're giving the benefit of the doubt, but if this means going AWOL, we're throwing out the court martial, because you just saved the planet twice in two years boys, Captain. Son, if you're the only shot of determining this, you want the field or just work as our new civilian advisor here?" he asked and he explained. "I'd rather work in the field, I'm your top archeologist maybe, but I'd rather be with the guys than on the sidelines, you got me running the civilian sector here at the base."_

"_But I can do both jobs and have the base running so smoothly it's working in tandem together and both sides are comfortable. Sam and me if she and I are both on the main team, we're your biggest shot and ending the battle like this without anyone getting worse than a trip to their medical technology, before getting off the damn thing, which explains why I collapsed, if he tells you that later Sir."_

_"At this rate though with us being the original team it's us, Sam and whoever this alien soldier is if he was getting sick of being enslaved and with that, we take him down by destroying his army and it's turning into a feeding frenzy with the leadership of these parasites. But first I need to confirm its who I think Jack and the only chance of that is if I go with you on this first mission through the gate, so we can run recon." Daniel said to him and he nodded to that as Hammond ended the conversation and got started._

_"Colonel O'Neill" he said as Jack looked him in shock and said. "Sir?" he asked, unsure of what he was going to say to him. "Your team will be designated SG-1, and the team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter," he said, as he was about to continue when he was interrupted by Daniel. "And me." Daniel said as he kept his head down and Hammond looked at him in understanding. "Doctor Jackson we need you here as a consultant with the other teams, your knowledge of ancient cultures and languages is far too valuable to..." He started to say when he was interrupted again._

_"NO, look I understand that this is your decision, but I really need to be on their team, my wife is out there somewhere, General, I need to go." Hammond looked at Jack who had raised an eye-brow and sighed. "I'll take that under consideration." And he turned to Kalwalsky. "Sir I'm your only chance of learning who it is, I also speak the language, so say give me twenty four hours once we learn where they went."_

_"We cut it close every time with these things, but if they're holding hostages, we're going to be bringing back company with us, and return them to their home planets. Jack and I've had the most experience in meeting these aliens face to face, because we had an audience with Ra, just before he started a fire fight with his Horus guards, but that's how I learned what he had planned and here's the added catch now."_

"_But with the fact we got their attention, it's not just us, but whoever this alien is that's going to be on the most wanted list with us after this. Because we just pissed his God off, because he switched sides and with his God pissed, every every parasite in the galaxy will be as well. My team risked starting a rebellion, but we can save these people."_

_"From being turned into hosts or worse, every time we go through if it results in the planet needing help we give it, if their under attack, or if they need medical help, but that's why I put that in the code, because with new planets it means new problems, viruses and if one person winds up getting hit with it, the entire base catches it as well. And with that, we got to work out the technical details, before we really start shipping out later, with us creating the first nine teams right now." he said and Hammond nodded as he looked at Kawalsky who had a bemused smile at that remark on his face._

_"Major Kawalsky, you will be heading SG-2." He said as Kawalsky looked at him in surprise. "I will?" Kawalsky said in shock and Hammond nodded."Colonel O'Neill said that it is time you had a command." He said as Kawalsky looked at Jack. "I had a moment of weakness."Jack said as Daniel tried to keep from smiling. "Laugh it up Danny, this is neither the time nor place for this." he added and he chuckled as he nodded._

_Hammond had been getting ready to tell them that after Ferretti was fully recovered from his injuries he would join SG-2, when an airman came into the room with a message and passed it to Samuels who read it and looked at the rest of the team and said with a smile. "He's awake" and Jack had torn out of the room as the others looked at him and he knew that the rest of the briefing was going to have to be put on hold. "Dismissed" Hammond said as the others got up and left._

**SGC-Hammonds office (The Children of the Gods Epilogue and before Emancipation)**

_After a two day mission and relocation of the refugees everything was quiet and Hammond and Jack were in the office and he waited for Jack to fill him in. "So what did you find out Colonel?" he asked as he looked at his new second-in-command and waited for him to give his report._

_"We found the hostile that attacked us, turns out that Teal'c was his first prime, which I think means Colonel or General in their language, but we were too late to save Daniels' wife she had been turned into a host right before we arrived, and we lost his brother-in-law as well he was chosen before we brought back the refugees." Jack said as he looked at his new commanding officer. "What's the hostiles' name and which culture are we looking at here?" Hammond asked as he listened to the report from SG-1's leader._

_"His name is Apophis and he is from the same culture that Ra is from, Daniel just confirmed what he told us in the briefing and explained to me that in the myths that Ra was the sun god and Apophis was the serpent god who was Ra's rival and going by what we have seen in the last year and a half, I think that when we killed Ra, that we gained the attention of Ra's enemies within their culture, because of the bomb that General West had me take with us during the first trip." Jack said as he finished explaining._

_"The alien cadaver that you were dealing with in the infirmary was the same species as Teal'C is as for Apophis he is the same species as Ra is, the medical tac information here is that their species has very powerful regenerative abilities, it takes several bullets to take them down, but two shots with the staff weapon, which is the staff you passed me in the infirmary. The archeology information here is that it's been its been here ten thousand years and after the rebellion 5000 years ago, they buried the gate to keep him from coming back, before Langford unburied it and the guys and I were sent on that mission eight-teen months ago."_

"_When we came into contact with him and he saw our equipment and the bomb he figured out who we are and where we were from, after Daniel got the intel I needed, he created a diversion with his brother-in-law and we escaped and he filled me in that night, after a quick plan exchange, we decided we were going redirect the bomb and sent the bomb on board Ra's ship, and it was ten times more powerful than the atomic bomb testing like he said, that mineral is so powerful that if the gate got hit, it could wipe out a planet." he said and Hammond nodded as Jack finished off the severity of his statement then._

_"We have another problem too, because Daniel and I killed Ra, we're probably going to be on the goa'ulds most wanted list along with Teal'c because he switched sides and joined us, and Daniel had figured out how to get the gate going again along with showing the Abydonians the truth of Ra's over seers, and everything that we saw on Abydos matched up to the bible story Exodus too. So most if not all of our battles against these things is going to be drawn on both fact and myth, and most of the cultures that Daniel studied are going to be involved." Jack added as he explained what his friend had told him earlier after leaving him to get some rest._

_"What did he mean by the other half of your team?" Hammond asked him and he sighed. "Someone destroyed the tablet containing the coordinates home and it took a week to get point of origin, by that point half the team was dead and he was determined to keep us alive, we also found the information needed on Ra and his species and just gained the Intel needed here on what they call their race now." he said and Hammond nodded._

_"What do these hostiles call themselves and what are their bodyguards?" Hammond asked as he absorbed what Jack had just told him. "They're known as the Goa'uld and they are more than just aliens, their parasites. I have an understanding that they look like snakes in their natural state, but they're eyes glow gold every time they get pissed when they are in a human body. The way do it is they go through in the neck and wrap around the spinal cord and that locks them into the human brain so they can take control, while they're bodyguards are called Jaffa who are human form aliens that act as incubators for their infant form and act as they're armies."_

_"Daniel got the translation for the word Goa'uld from Skaara and he said that it meant god in Ancient Egyptian, which means that these things basic word structure comes from Ancient Egypt, during the culling Skaara translated it to them choosing the children of the gods." Jack said and Hammond sighed._

_"How's he dealing with what happened right now?" he asked and Jack sighed as he answered him. "Going by the looks of this, he's going to keep looking till we get them back. With the guys and me with him, he'll be alright, but it's best if we work together here, and at the moment it's best if he's with me rather than on the side lines. He's the best archeologist we have in the program, and I'm going to need his help in the field." he said and Hammond nodded as he asked the next question on the subject._

"_How are things working out between the two of you, now that you are working together again?" Hammond asked him as he watched Jack as Jack said gently. "Alright, our connection has grown stronger since he came home and I know that now that we're going to be working together that he is going to need me a lot, since he has no relatives on this planet and we're his only chance at a semi-normal life now that he has come home again." He said as he looked at his CO. "Carter and I are going to keep him busy and it's best if we stay together, with Lou out of commission right now." He added._

_"Do you think it would be best if he worked from the base rather than going through the 'gate, and if we should let him have his own team in the civilian sector?" Hammond asked him and Jack shook his head. "No sir, if he stays here he'll drive himself crazy from over-thinking it, and it would work better if he was in the field than on the side-lines, this way he stays mentally and emotionally strong till we find his family and he can work on what he needs to do here, I'm probably the closest thing he has to family now, and with that he'll need an older brother to take care of him, on or off duty." Jack said to him gently and Hammond nodded in understanding._

_"So what do you have in mind Colonel?" Hammond asked Jack. "That he stays with me till he finds a place to live and since he is the one with the most knowledge of our enemies backgrounds, that we put him in charge of the Archeology and linguistics department till we have some people that understand this stuff and he can run the civilian department." Jack said._

"_Alright, I'll set things up, but till then he is under your command, so what are your plans for Teal'C?" Hammond asked as he thought of what to do with the alien soldier. "He knows a lot about the planets that we're going to be visiting, he has tactical information and at the same time can help Daniel if Daniel needs a translation if he doesn't know what something means. The three of us are already connecting to him and with time our bonds are going to be unbreakable." Jack said with conviction and Hammond looked at the colonel with amazed understanding, since it was going an interesting time as the teams got used to each other._

_"With do respect Sir, I can tell you're a general who looks at the facts first before jumping the gun, and with permission, I'd like to offer myself as your second." Jack said and Hammond nodded as he hid a smile. "Granted you're my second in command of the base here, at the moment we got a lot of work to do. What's the Code name for our command here?" he asked and Jack went over it. "With the designations of our units now, we should call it the SGC, code name Stargate Command, like he said, we're the front line and with the fact that the guys and I are members, we're the ones who know the most about their weaponry and back history."_

"_Daniel's got the knowledge on mythology and everything we need is covered in the cultures mythology, Teal'C knows everything about weapons and tactical information, I've already covered knowing how they think and back up information, putting it gently you want to beat the enemy, you need to know how they think and counteract it, but that bring me to Carter now. You gave me a description of Carter's expertise, but I need more." he said and Hammond nodded, impressed with his reasoning as he filled in his colonel on his god-daughter's background, knowing he'd get a shock when he got the personal history._

_"Carter studied astrophysics in training, but she is one of the smartest officers in the branch, her expertise is theoretical astrophysics, astronomy, and is a technical genius, her only flaw is she has a slight problem looking past the obvious, but she's a gifted officer. Her combat training is level five and she's a talented marksmen. Personal information here is her father is an Air Force general, he's a two star like I am, and is a friend of mine, the real truth here in her case is she's my god-daughter, and after learning we could have to reactivate the program she came to see me and asked to be placed under my command, her father runs things from Washington and he doesn't know what this program is about." he said and Jack nodded as he read through that._

_"Alright with the fact she's on my team, I'll make sure nothing happens to her, we'll get used to working together and given time our bonds will grow pretty strong. I saw her and Daniel in a verbal academic sparring match on Abydos, and I can tell that the two together are going to be the key to protecting earth and all four of us together are going to be well known if we have to deal with things in the future." he said and Hammond nodded as he read that, and knew he was right, he could tell that the quartet were going to be a magnet for trouble, and his best and most valuable SG team as time went on as they got used to it._

"_If you guys are magnets for trouble with what just happened on your latest mission together and the fact you guys worked together before, you'll be the most famous team in the command now Colonel, next question who would be the best doctor for the program here?" he asked and Jack thought it over. "Warner is good, but with the amount of damage their weapons do, he's going to need back up, and we need a full doctor here, so who is the most open minded doctor in the branch anyway?" he asked and Hammond grabbed the records and they went over it. "There's five here, Warner is a surgeon, but a full medical doctor is needed with what we're about to start dealing with here." he said and Jack nodded in agreement._

_"With going to new planets we're looking at possible new contagions, serious injuries from the weapons and dealing with technology that will do mental or emotional damage and with that, whoever we select will have to recognize it immediately and with Carter as a partial medical doctor herself, they will be about get it figured out pretty fast." Jack said and he nodded._

_"Nimzicki, has only recently gotten his commission here, and the doctor you met when I recalled you is a psychiatrist, and works at the hospital in town right now. The record here on Captain Frasier, says she's studied everything in the medical field, and looks open minded and probably is a quick out of the box thinker." he said and Jack nodded as his eyes narrowed._

"_She sounds like the type of doctor we need here, if she's taken biology and is a possible scientist as well, that works perfectly, Carter would have a medical doctor who can keep up with her, and we got one who knows what they're doing here, Warner can work together with her, I can tell by the looks of it that we are going to be good friends with her as well."_

_"What problems are we looking at here, because if one of us gets infected by those things we're screwed and the last thing we need is a repeater here." Jack said and he thought it over and he looked at him. "Who is the intelligence agency that Kennedy belongs to anyway, because I can tell they're going to be a thorn in our side as this goes on, especially if I kept them from getting their hands on Teal'C?" Hammond asked and Jack explained that._

_"They're called the NID, basically they're the military version to the CIA, and with what we're looking at here, if this happens again, it could do a lot of damage, if any of our men or women get infected, Charlie getting taken barely three days in only added on to the emotional damage in my previous units case, this happens again, and if it's one of the three of us who gets taken, it's going to get worse in Daniel's case, we're his only family." he said and Hammond nodded._

_"First his wife and brother, and now Major Kawalsky, alright enough is enough if one you gets infected we're learning how to get them out and doing it automatically, how old is he if you're acting like his big brother?" he asked and Jack sighed. "He just hit 32, and is the youngest of the original team, his parents died when he was eight and he has no living relatives, so I'm acting next of kin at this point, at this point and like I said we're his only family now, if the entire team remains in one piece, he'll be fine, and our bonds are going to get stronger as time goes by, especially if we have no changes on the team from here on in now." he said and Hammond nodded as he got ready for what happened in the future there as things started for them, he knew whatever happened his friendship with the quartet would be strong then._

Hammond had watched as the team started growing closer and knew that with time that nothing would break that bond. Now six years on their connection had grown even stronger than before, especially once Daniel had ascended and then descended and gained his powers, he had watched as his god-daughter and surrogate son started growing closer and Jack, Teal'C, Janet, and their friends on the other teams had grown more protective and their friendship had strengthened.

As his thoughts came to end, he got ready to call the president he then picked up the red phone and waited for his commander to answer. "Hello, George what can I do for you?" the president said and Hammond took a deep breath. "Mr. President, there is a situation that has come up that involves Dr. Jackson and his abilities." He said and waited for him to answer. "What happened?" the president asked as he wondered what his SGC commander could mean. "Apparently the movies that we thought were science fiction are in fact, based off the truth here in another galaxy." Hammond said and the president lifted an eye-brow. "What are you talking about George?" he said and Hammond took a deep breath.

"The Ancients have sent SG-1 to the Star Wars galaxy and he is apparently supposed to help the Jedi's chosen one to keep from getting turned to the dark-side." He finished and the president was looking shocked on his end. "Did they give any indication of when SG-1 was going to come home?" the president asked. "Yes sir, the Harcesis said that they were going to come home in a few months. The plan was that while he was to help Skywalker, they would train him to control his powers." Hammond said to him.

"Okay, with SG-1 out of commission I want you to place Colonel Feretti and Colonel Reynolds in charge of things on the base, and I will keep this from getting out especially with Senator Kinsey trying to get everyone out of the Stargate program." The president said to him and Hammond let out a sigh of relief as he knew that his friends welfare was safe now at last.

"Yes sir thank you, I know that SG-1 will come home, but we have to be patient." Hammond said and the president nodded at the statement on his end as well. "Yes we will, thanks for letting me know and give them my best wishes."The president said to him as they got ready to hang up. "Yes sir and I will." Hammond said and they both hung up and he prepared for the briefing that they would have.

He picked up the phone and called all three SG teams for a meeting in a half an hour and when that hour was up he looked and saw Frasier and the three teams in the room talking as he left his office. As he left the office, Lou Ferretti turned from his conversation with Paul Reynolds and looked at him. "What did you want to see us about sir?" Ferretti asked as they all sat down. Hammond took a deep breath and turned to Frasier. "Doctor did you take care of Doctor Jackson's medical files and give them the order?" he asked and she nodded with a firm look.

"Yes sir, I put them in my office and locked the vault that I have in there so nobody gets them and I put a order on my entire team that if what we say in here gets out, they're being removed from the program and assigned somewhere else." She said with a firm tone and he nodded. "Sir what is going on, what is this about?" Ferretti asked again as he started thinking it probably had to do with SG-1 again and that the team was a magnet for trouble because of the first mission they'd been through together.

"Shifu came to see me and Doctor Frasier and said that SG-1 is on a new mission, they were sent to the Star Wars galaxy to help the Jedi deal with whatever happens before the original trilogy was based. The Ancients plan was that while SG-1 was helping the Jedi and their senator friends, the Jedi could train Doctor Jackson to control his powers." Hammond explained as the three teams looked at them in shock.

"So they're trying to rewrite what 'the attack of the clones' was about and they've sent my friends to handle it." Ferretti said in disbelief as he remembered when Charlie Kawalsky was turned into a host and killed and the three of them were even more pissed after losing another friend and the issue with the goa'uld had become personal, and the only ones left of the team were their trio and he was determined not to lose his brothers.

"Alright what aren't you telling me Lou, if you're reacting like this?" Dave Dixon asked him. "What's left of my quartet is in another galaxy right now, if it weren't for the fact that we're trouble magnets I doubt this would be necessary right now and with that, Jack knows if he gets into trouble I'd kill him myself for getting hurt on the job when we're cut off from each other." he said and Dixon nodded as Reynolds looked them at that. "Is that really necessary right now guys, we don't have time for this, we've been in worst positions before, only this time it's do to Daniel's powers being back now, and this isn't the first time we've been separated from each other either, calm down." Reynolds said to his fellow colonels.

"Paul no offense here, but try losing one of your quartet, then have to deal with the emotional damage of the youngest member of your team dealing with fifteen months in the field only to learn he saw what happened to his parents and having to relive it and immediately following that is an addiction to personality altering healing technology, and you're involved in the recovery taking care of him, and then he risks exposure to a lethal dose of radiation shutting down the device that caused it and leaves for a year."

"And while that is going on you then have to live with your best friend changed back to what he was like before you found each other, and than find your adoptive younger brother with no memory whatsoever of you and what you've been through to together, and then get back to me on that." Lou said with a warning tone, and Reynolds answered him on that statement.

"Why did Jack never tell me any of this?" he asked and Dixon answered that. "You've been a member of the command only two years and the rest of us seven and Jack was dealing with separation anxiety at the time and to top it off he and the rest of us are worried about a relapse if those memories come forward, which is the reason she buried the information about his powers being back and the last thing we need is a repeater here, drop it." he said and before Reynolds could ask what he meant, Janet ended the fight than with a gentle, but stern look on her face at that. "Alright guys that's enough already, we need to focus here and I'll tell you later." Janet added for him.

"Did they say when SG-1 was going to come home, Sir?" Reynolds asked as he looked at his commander, already knowing Lou was about to lose his temper. "Yes, because of the differences of time between our galaxies, SG-1 will be gone for close to three or four months here." Hammond said and watched the three team leaders exchange looks at that.

"So what do you need us to do, sir?" David Dixon asked him. "The three of you are you going to be picking up the slack from the team and Major Balinsky, I'm placing you in charge of the Archeology, Linguistics, and anthropology department till they come back. Understood?" Hammond asked and they all nodded to him as he looked at him.

"Colonel Ferretti, I know that Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill are your friends, but going by what Shifu told me there is a very good chance that whatever Palpatine is trying to pull in their galaxy, then it could kill a lot of people and explain what happened before the original trilogy came out. Shifu and Oma Desala think that Daniel could help with whatever caused Skywalker to turn and head off Palpatines plans before they lead to the climax leading up to the first trilogy." he said gently to him and he nodded.

"I understand that sir, but I'm going to miss them a lot, I mean when we lost Charlie, it was hard as we were on separate teams, but the three of us stuck it out together and then when Daniel ascended it hit me just as hard as it hit you the five of you, truth is he could confide in me things he couldn't tell Jack or Sam. His feeling over losing us are the reason he had that relapse, but when he ascends it broke the quintet up and Jack finally breaks down and that was and the first time I had seen him cry, since his son died."

"With the fact he is back now and our team is one piece, I'm not sure if I can take losing another friend and team-mate from the original team, sir at the time when we started as a trio it helped, because we were in one piece. Now every time one of the guys goes missing I'm afraid I'm never getting them back, they're my best friends." Ferretti said as he looked at his commander and Hammond saw the tears in his eyes as he said this and he looked at Frasier as she nodded and knew she planned to talk to him later.

"It'll be fine son, they'll be back soon." Hammond said. "Was this what he meant when he told us that in the medical tent Lou?" Dixon asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, we lost three quarters of our team in eighteen months, before you became my team leader, that's our biggest fear now, we lose a member of our team, our quintet: the guys, Sam and me, they're my quintet. For us we agreed that if one of us got taken and we couldn't get it out we put them down to save them the pain of a living death."

"That's part of the reason he crashed during that incident with the damn thing his emotional pain got redirected into it, he didn't have to tell me the truth, because we already figured why he was fighting it out with his alter ego at the time, that entire incident is thanks to losing the guys, Charlie, Sha're and Skaara, almost losing Jack repeatedly, Teal'C repeatedly, Sam, me, Cassie, the attack, he's nearly attacked by a rapist at Hadante, Sam gets taken as a host, and is nearly killed by that asshrak."

"And here's the big one, but he was forced to remember his parents death three times, and then sees Charlie afterwards, he's holding it in for a week and then comes the cave in and she decides to get him addicted to that piece of crap, and dumping some sort of nacotic into his drinks getting him addicted to both. While he's working over time to get the trio out of there, and then comes the crash once they're back on the base."

"That's why he ordered if he wound up being the Guinea pig for the over exposure and had his alter ego get woken up to yank him off duty and keep him here till it wore off. That's his biggest fear now, of losing someone else he loves, and if he and Sam decide to get together later while they're out there, if they're all killed and us with them, that's it and he does a Vader, once his powers are at their peak."

"If I know Daniel he's telling the kid his own reaction of dealing with two cases of dealing with the darkside and while doing it that's the danger now. Think it over, that report he created when Shifu gave him that knowledge was if he'd gained that knowledge before he had his powers, and now that's the danger." he said and Reynolds looked at him at that. "I don't understand." he said and Dixon, after thinking it over, paled as he got it.

"That dream he put into the report was if he'd gained the knowledge before he got his powers, now imagine him with his Jedi and ascended powers and the knowledge gets unleashed Paul." he said and they all paled at that as they got it. "Dear god that could turn him into a Sithlord, alright we got to make sure nothing happens to us, we're his best friends within the Airforce." Warren said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah precisely, our only shot at insuring he never crashes and falls to the darkside is making sure none of us does anything stupid boys." Lou said and Dixon nodded as his eyes narrowed at that. "Who out of the teams have connections to him in that type of bond exactly, because eighty percent of us are on that list, of the ones who know about his powers and the teams ending up at the camp were you, me and Warren, along with Evan and a few others?" he asked and Warren answered that.

"There's twenty percent Colonel, not including Anna Thompson and fifteen others." he said and he nodded. "Alright Cameron as of now when I say that we need to leave if a firefight gets started I don't want any argument at all. In order to ensure our brother stays in the lightside of the force in this case, we got to make sure nothing else happens between now and when they get back. And get the technical science teams under control, before they break or blow something up in the lab later." he said and he nodded.

"Alright Jacks the beta, you and I are third and fourth, because your team number 13, and I'm team three. While Lou leads team two, alright we're in charge, we got to train our Cubs and keep our pack under control till they get back up here and it's going to be a long four months as well." Paul said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.


	3. 3: Padme and the Council Meeting

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Star-gate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Warning: with this one the conversation between the council and Palpatine are going to be added to it, as the last one covers things at the base, before it switches back to the Starwars Galaxy as the quartet debrief the council.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Council and New Protocols**

After hearing that they thought over how to ensure their friend never fell to the darkside. "Anyone pick up on the fact since he came back and his memory resurfaced that they've been acting like they did during the second year they were together?" Warren asked and they nodded. "Yeah she's grown closer to him and the quartet are acting like they used to, Jack's using his nickname again as well." Lou said to him and he nodded.

"I think it's because without the added strain on bonds and he's released that burden he's got a shot to really heal now, but his thoughts on Sam, I think this could be it actually finally, they're not under stress and they got four years in a time dialation field to build that relationship now." Janet said to him and he smiled as Dixon and Warren did as well. "Well there his chance to heal from Sha're finally, he's in love, and getting ready for the next stage now." he said and they smiled as Dixon changed the subject.

"You expect the training to get out of control if Kerrigan sends the next groups of cubs up here?" he asked and he nodded. "If there anything like Elliot's team yeah, because Hailey's working over time in dealing with the intars and they're still in mourning after losing Elliot two years ago and I know he's still pissed at that. So we cover both ends of it you do Daniel's point of view, I'll take Jack's and hopefully they don't start screwing with the Zat guns or someone's going to get shot by accident when in weapons training." Paul said to him and he nodded in agreement to that

"Any cub screwing around with the advanced technology is getting a timeout in their den if they do that when we specifically said not to be fooling around with it. These kids got to get their pride and arrogance under control before it puts them in the infirmary. Though considering the amount of shootouts we've had in the base since we started training the cub SG teams it's the norm now at the moment."

"Alright with what's going on, you guys are covering are the military department and I'm doing medical, if we need to reconvene for discussions when Charlie, if he's ascended, sends us a message, we got to keep this between us and the teams who know him best because our young trio really look up to him, but under no circumstances do we let anyone else learn where they went, in case we got a leak." Janet said and they nodded in agreement to her thoughts as Hammond ended the conversation.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Hammond asked and they all shook their heads. "Alright, dismissed" Hammond said and they all got up. 'Stay safe SG-1 and come back soon, we need you' he thought as he headed back to his office.

**On Coruscant:**

After Padme Amidala's ship was destroyed she and her body-guards headed to the senate capital building, during the course of that trip Chancellor Palpatine was meeting with four members of the Jedi council about the separatist movement while under the political exterior Sidious was making his plans for Anakin and getting ready to exterminate the Jedi order and the assassination was the perfect reason to tempt Anakin as he knew that Anakin had loved Amidala for years.

As he and Mace Windu were talking he sensed that something had happened and knew that it had to do with Anakin and that his plans were going to be thwarted, and rewrote his plans and shifted his attention back to Mace and the debate over the separatist movement that has come up.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends, more and more systems are joining the separatists every-day." He said and Mace started stating his opinion. "If they do break away" he started to say and Palpatine stopped him. "I will not let this republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two, my negotiations will not fail." he said with a determined tone, but Mace gently gave him the Jedi's point of view and thoughts on the subject.

"But if they do you have to understand that there are not enough Jedi to keep the peace. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace said and Palpatine turned to Yoda. "Master Yoda, do you really think that it will come to war." He asked and Yoda closed his eyes as he started to tap into the force. "Uncertain the future is, the dark-side clouds everything." Yoda said and then a message came up and Palpatine answered it as an alien receptionist called him.

"Sir, the loyalist committee is here to speak to you." The alien said to him and he nodded. "Good send them in." he said and turned to the Jedi masters. "We'll finish this soon, I have another meeting." He said and got up from his desk and Mace lifted a hand to his face when he got an internal message from Obi-wan. 'Master Windu, there is a group of people here that have information and need to talk to the council, when would you like to meet with them' Obi-wan sent to him through the force and he and Yoda exchanged looks and then Mace saw the look in Yoda's eyes that said two hours and he mentally thought to Obi-wan.

'Obi-wan, Yoda and I decided that the meeting will be in two hours, bring your new friends to the temple so they can refresh themselves and we will meet with them after you have had time to rest.' He thought and got a brief message. 'Yes master' he felt Obi-wan think back to him and stood up. The committee came into the room with Padme in the lead with Senator Organa, Jar-Jar and Alee Tiim with her as Yoda came up to her.

"Senator Amidala, your attack on the landing platform tragic it is, seeing you safe brings warms feelings to my heart." Yoda said and Padme gave him a gentle smile before she asked. "Do you have any idea who is behind these assassination attempts?" "We have reports that point to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace said as he joined them. "I think that Count Dooku is behind it." She said and Ki-Adi Mundi said to that. "He is a political idealist, not a murderer." he said to her gently as Mace added to it.

"You know M'lady that Count Dooku was once a jedi, he couldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character." Mace said to her. "Master jedi, may I recommend that Senator Amidala be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine said and Senator Organa responded. "Do you really think that is such a wise decision in these troubled times." he asked him and she looked at him in shock.

As Padme looked at the Chancellor in disbelief, she tried to hold off what was about to be said. "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not think that the situation is that" to which he interrupted. "Is that serious, no but I do Senator, I understand that more security would be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with, an old friend like Master Kenobi." He said to her as he looked at Mace and Yoda.

"That is possible, he has just come from a border dispute on Ansion." Mace said as he got where the Chancellor was going with his idea. "Do it for me M'lady please, the idea of losing you is unbearable." Palpatine said. The idea he had was to use Padme as a distraction for Anakin to lure him away from the Jedi and turn him into his apprentice, before he exterminated the jedi order and took over.

"I will have Obi-wan report to you as soon as possible, M'lady." Mace said as the meeting came to an end "Thank you master jedi." She said with a sigh, knowing that there was going to no getting out of whatever happened. Mace was unsure of what the people that arrived wanted to talk to him and Yoda about, but decided to wait and see as the time for their meeting came closer and he and Yoda prepared them-selves for whatever it was that the team was going to tell them.

The team had spent the trip getting acquainted with Obi-wan and Anakin and with Anakin and Daniel's talk, Anakin was beginning to feel less anxious over what was going on. After getting back to the planet, the team saw that it matched up to what they had seen in the movies and knew that what-ever happened they were going to have to be on their toes. Daniel looked at their new friends and turned to Obi-wan. "Obi-wan could you tell me about the temple's ranking system it would help us if we understood it before we met the council, and it would work if we had a list of names on the council so we know who is who of the Jedi masters?" Daniel asked him with a gentle smile.

"Alright Daniel, there are four different groups within the temple: The Younglings, Padawans, Knights, and Masters. The younglings range from three to twelve years of age and are trained till they are chosen by a jedi knight or master. Once the padawans are chosen by a jedi knight they are moved to the knight's quarters and raised as a surrogate son or daughter and trained till they are ready for the trials, which can take time and a lot of patience."

"So you act like a father or mother to the student that you have chosen as padawan, and how long does it take to go through training?" Sam asked as she listened to what Obi-wan was saying to them. "It takes anywhere from twelve to fourteen years before the council thinks you are ready for the trials. Once you are cleared by the council you graduate to a jedi knight and are allowed to go on mission."

"The jedi masters are the highest ranking members of the order and only a select few are selected for the council so there are twelve members of the council. The jedi council consists of Yoda, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Plo Koon, Yaddle who is a female version of Yoda, Yarael Poof, and Depa Billiba, and the twelve of them make up a quarter of the jedi masters who are in the order." Obi-wan finished explaining as Daniel nodded as he realized that the ones that were going to be the hardest to convince were Mace and Yoda who knew the duo that he was trying to help and protect.

"Because of the unrest of in the senate there have been some problems and the council leaders keep getting called into the Chancellors' office. My mentor was one of the best and would have joined if it weren't for his need to help out so many people, the last mission that he and I were on was ten years ago." Obi-wan said with a sigh as he and Anakin looked at each other.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked and hoped that it hadn't been like what happened on the movie. "We were fighting against a sith-lord and he was stabbed, because he was a father to me, I lost control and did battle with the sith-lord and manage to cut him in half and kill him. Qui-Gon died because it had cauterized his internal organs even though he had bled to death from the internal damage." Obi-wan said to him.

"Why are you asking this, I sense your feelings it's almost as if you know what had happened to us over the past ten years, and how did you know about the dark-side or the sith?" Obi-wan asked as he looked at the four of them and Daniel exchanged looks with his team-mates in what to tell him, till he saw the look in Jack's eyes that said to him 'wait till we meet with everyone and then we will tell them the truth of why we are here Daniel' and he nodded.

"We'll explain when we have that meeting, but for now be patient."Daniel said to him and just then Anakins' com-link went off. "Yes master" he said to the hologram of Mace Windu. "We're ready to see you now, so you and your friends can come in now Anakin." Mace said and Anakin nodded. "Yes Master." he said gently and hung up.

"Let's go you guys." Daniel said as they got ready to go into the room. "Jack, you better let me do the talking, because if this is anything like our dealings with Oma, than we are going to have to control our feelings." He added and Jack nodded to him as they went into the room and saw the Jedi masters in the room sitting in a semi circle and turned to the two that he was going to have explain things to, two who he knew were the leaders of the council and saw that one of them looked like Samuel L. Jackson, when he had played the character in the movie.

"Hello masters jedi, my name is Daniel Jackson, and these are my friends Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Teal'C, the four of us are known as SG-1 on our planet and we are from another galaxy different than this one and we were sent here on a mission." He said.

"What were you sent here for Doctor Jackson and why did you land in Obi-wan and Anakin's ship?" Mace asked him. "Do you know what a science fiction movie is Master Windu, and believe there is more at work than meets the eye?" Sam asked Mace. "Yes we have holo-movies here, and we do believe that, but what does this have to do with why you were sent here?" Mace asked as he turned to look at her.

"In our world, everything that we have studied gets added into different story-lines and through those stories they are created into movies, and one of them happens to have been turned into a six movie arc that is known as 'Star Wars' and that story is about all of you and your past and future." Daniel said as he looked at the fourteen Jedi gently who all were looking at him in shock and disbelief. "Your future is the reason we're here, we are here to help your chosen one from making a mistake that will destroy all of you." Daniel added.

"So you're saying that your planet has created a storyline about us and it has to with what happens in the future and that is why you have come, so you can help us fight who-ever is responsible for whatever is about to happen. Did the movie show what happened to Qui-Gon and how Anakin became a Jedi?" Obi-wan asked as he looked at his new friend and hoped that what he was about to say wouldn't confirm what he was thinking.

"It does Obi-wan and it showed how Anakin brushed the dark-side with the current mission, because of his mother. The first trilogy had to do with your future and the one that is being made right now spans the past ten years and the next three, in our world while these movies have already shown what happened to all of you, none of these things have happened yet here in your galaxy and that is the reason for why we were sent here, to keep it from happening." Daniel said as he looked at the two jedi next to him who looked at him shocked.

"What happens to me in these movies am I the same or do become a Sith?" Anakin asked as he started feeling the fear that he hadn't felt in years since he had moved to Coruscant. "I'm sorry Anakin, but in the movies you become a Sith known as Darth Vader, the movies never showed what caused you to make that final choice, but we're here to keep it from happening." Daniel said and Anakins' legs gave out. "Anakin! " Obi-wan shouted out and summoned a chair so Anakin could sit down. "Anakin listen to me, what played in the movies they told us about showed us what could happen, and if given the chance we can keep it from happening, but first you have to control your fear." Obi-wan said to him in soothing tone as Daniel crouched in front of him.

"Anakin your powers are strong, but the first step to understanding what is going to happen is to let go of pride and allow your internal self to take control, do you remember what they taught you, let go of your fear, I can help you with that and together we can keep what happens in the future from happening. Where I come from when it comes to fear, focus on the people you care about that will help fight what-ever the enemy is trying to do to brainwash you." Daniel said to him as Anakin looked him with scared eyes.

"Believe me I understand what you're feeling right now, because I felt the same once, I have had several encounters with technology that have come close to me being turned to the dark-side out of addiction, and my friends were the only ones who could keep that from happening. During a mission a few years back my friends and I found my stepson who had the knowledge of the host that the parasitical race that over-run our galaxy stored in his mind and he showed me what could happen if that knowledge was ever unleashed, and it turned me into my galaxy's version of a sith, as you told me they're selfish and arrogant. "

"The vision showed me using the devices I created and wiping out a country on our planet and turning on my friends, they tried to stop me, but I was too far gone, after it ended, I knew I had to keep that knowledge locked up, because if I didn't it would turn me into that, and I knew they'd be determined to keep that from happening after I gave them the report."

"A friend who is part of an off-shoot to our enemy, who happens to be her father, got involved and read through the report I gave the six of them on what that dream told me and what could happen if I allowed the darkness to take hold along with the knowledge and got the message that if I had to give that information the alter ego would have taken hold and I would be replaced by him, and they were determined to keep that from happening after the last one, the reason was it had happened once before two years earlier, and they weren't risking it."

"After the debrief was over, and they read through everything, my commanding officers, who happen to be like a father and a brother to me, decided that we were going to keep that box shut and locked, I was captured and forced to try remember that knowledge, but forced myself to focus on my memories of my family and friends instead and that kept me from succumbing, it was because of their love for me that I fought it and won, but the fight nearly killed me because I wound up with several internal injuries in the speeder accident, but they healed me in both areas." Daniel said as Jack, Sam and Teal'C crowded around him then.

"I become a Sith, what did I look like in those movies, if you're here to prevent it?" Anakin asked and Teal'C pulled out the book he had on him. "That was the special edition cover, because the books got reprinted several times after the the prequel was made, but that was what you wound up in, after some sort of fight between you and the Jedi, but that's what we're here to prevent now." he said and Obi-wan got a look at the cover.

"Prequel, is that what you're calling his beginning before that first movie series came out?" Mace asked and quartet all nodded. "Yes, the first trilogy is your future, the one being made right now is focused on present and past, Teal'C, give them the copy of the 'Phantom Menace' he needs to see it." Daniel said and Teal'C nodded, pulled out the book and passed it to Obi-wan first. "That is the Sith I killed when he killed Qui-Gon, and we got the truth they were back!" Obi-wan said in shock and floated it over to Mace so they could check out the cover of the book. "Yes, he was the apprentice of the Sith master we're going to be dealing with right now." Daniel said and Mace leaned forward at that statement.

"The mission was the start of it, as your friend said, the force willed you to find Anakin before the Sith did, but the Sith master knows, like you do, that Anakin is very strong now, and at the current moment, is trying to get his hands on him to replace his old apprentice." Daniel said and Mace leaned forward at that as he got a look at the ten year old version of his student on the book cover. "That boy on the cover, that's Anakin as a ten year old isn't he?" he asked and they nodded. "The people they chose for the movies are exact replicas of all of you, the tattooed Sith on the cover of that book is the apprentice to the one we're dealing with now, and he's twice as powerful as the five of you are." Jack said and they nodded as Mace said what they were all thinking.

"The only reason they think that is because of the dark-side, but power is nothing when compared with heart, trust, friendship and love, at this rate he's going to have to go through us to get to our most gifted student, alright so the Zabrak Obi-wan killed was a Sith and we were trying to figure whether or not he was the master and this answers that question."

"Apprentice, so the Zabrak was the apprentice, and his mentor is probably human and is looking for the right student in order to take control of our galaxy, why would he want Anakin, if he's already this powerful?" he asked and Anakin thought it over before his heart turned to ice. "He's going to wipe us out, and use me to do it, in whatever time frame they're here for, and my powers would have doubled or tripled in that time, I turn and it could kill billions, and he knows this, and is counting on the fact he's got me in his grip already, Master."

"I'm nearly twenty now, so if that story series is the future, or possible future, I'd have to be trapped like that for twenty two years, if it took this Luke Skywalker several years to deal with me and Master Obi-wan was convinced he lost me forever, wait a minute, he's got my surname, he's my son, my own son is determined to turn me back when he got the truth. Teal'C, you have a picture of him, so I know that I'm right?" Anakin asked and Teal'C nodded and pulled the copy of 'A New Hope' out and gave it to him.

"He's my son alright, Master you better get a look at this, he has my lightsaber and evidently you were training him, when you got recalled, when I ran into the rebel that brought you out of hiding at the time." Anakin said and Obi-wan checked out the cover of the book and saw a eight-teen year old version of him, with a black suited sith behind him, and knew it was his student, before seeing the elder, young woman and the young man, as well as a gold plated protocol droid, and the blue astro droid.

"He looks like an eight-teen year old version of you, going by his looks I'd say he definitely gained your appearance, the girl looks likes Padme though, wait a minute, what were your thoughts on the senator when we met her then?" Obi-wan asked and he sighed. "I knew she was my exact match since we met, if we got married now, that means that girl is my son's twin sister, I have twins and they both get involved in the fight to free the galaxy, to free it from the Sith's tyranny, and he frees me, but the fight kills me, when I complete the prophecy." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him.

"Best guess, you'd have to be close to forty five when you killed him finally, but it took finding out you had twins to do that, if none of us were around it meant we were wiped out, I'd be gone as would Master Yoda, since we'd be the only survivors of the massacre that happened in our time period, and we trained your son during that trilogy, getting ready to take down the Sith, and if I thought I lost you for good, you as well, but he pulled you back and you were redeemed, by destroying the emperor by that point, and died a Jedi knight or master."

"This is twenty two year's in the future Anakin, you'd be just short of forty one, that young man is an eight-teen year old version of you and from his clothes, I'd say I took him to your home planet to live with whoever your extended family is, the girl looks like Senator Amidala, the elder has to be me, and I'd be just short of sixty in that book, as for the droids, the R2 unit is probably Artoo, and the gold plated protocol droid is probably your protocol droid, the young man next to your daughter is probably her future husband, and if he's a pilot, he helped get me get your son off the planet, before the emperial soldiers got whatever information they wanted and your son to bring him to you."

"If I took your son as my student, he left the planet, because something happened, let me read that a minute." he said and they passed him the book. "The droids crash landed on the planet, your son bought them from your local planet salesman, an argument with a Uncle Owen, found it, the emperials killed his guardians, and he had no ties left to the planet, and asked me to take him on as a padawan, while I went to see your daughter's guardian." Obi-wan said and Anakin nodded as he read through that.

"Owen, if my mother got freed he must be my step brother, because that's the only reason he'd be going by the title uncle. As for the local salesman, the jawas sale droids and goods to the planetary inhabitants, but if you don't know what you're doing, you could wind up with a piece of junk, my droids went looking for you and wound up getting bought by my son." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he tried to figure out what was the first step to protecting his student from the fate they had just learned.

"This sounds like I became Qui-Gon, in the way they describe me as I'd be in my late fifties at the time." he said and Daniel nodded. "You took on Qui-Gon's personality traits, Luke respected you a lot at the time, he actually thought of you as an uncle, when they were twenty one, you sent him to Master Yoda for advanced training." he said and Obi-wan nodded.

"Advanced training, train younglings till they're twelve I do, why would I be training him in advanced tactics?" Yoda asked and Teal'C answered that. "You were getting him ready to take down Vader, who is Anakin's alias, and the Sith master at the time, and pushed his training up a bit to match it, he managed to survive the fight but lost his hand at the time, and emotionally was dealing with the metaphorical bomb Vader gave him, his brother-in-law gets captured and he was getting ready to return to you to finish his training." he said and Yoda nodded as he got it.

"We never told him the truth and he finds out from Anakin's alter ego in the worst way possible, and then spends eight months studying on his own before he returns to you to finish his training Master, before Anakin found out his daughter was alive as well and that did it, pulled him back and he killed both himself and the Sith master to complete the prophecy, Master." Obi-wan said and Yoda nodded as he changed the subject to focus.

"Alright so this a trap to get his hands on your son, and an old friend of that pilot sells them out, and you tell him the truth, but the scum is determined to switch you out with your son, and the way only to keep any of this from happening is to make sure he never gets his hands on you." Mace said to end the debate and they all nodded in agreement as Obi-wan looked at the younger man to get more intel on his home planet and inhabitants.

"Alright going by the looks of this, this premonition was bait and just assigning us to be her protection keeps you away from your home planet long enough for her to get captured and she's hurt seriously enough that by the time you go there and check she's on the edge of death, and with that he's trying to push into your first encounter with the dark-side here."

"How dangerous are those sand people anyway, if your mother is in danger of being hurt, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked and he explained it. " They're known for their savagery, I've seen people wind up with lost limbs, and a ton of other injuries, to put it bluntly, living on Tatooine is like living on the world's biggest sandbox and dealing with the most dangerous criminals you can find, like any planet, you need to be cautious, and its best to be armed if you run into anything dangerous." Anakin said and Obi-wan gave another nod to him.

"If Artoo went looking for me, he thought of me as his owner, and Luke never mentioned your surname, so he doesn't know whose moisture he landed on, let alone the fact that the eight-teen year old he got purchased by is his real owner, I found him, Artoo and Threepio, when they got attacked by Tuskin Raiders, from there I started filling him on our true purpose in life and then made it seem like that Sith killed you and not as though you were the same man."

"I then checked out the message your daughter gave me, and decided to start training your son and get him off the planet, and we went to Mos Eisley and found your future son-in-law and his co-pilot, Anakin how many people have had run-ins with those raiders over the years if you had to be armed, when in the Judland Wastes?" he asked and Anakin explained that, while focusing on why he would turn in the first place.

"The Tuskin Raiders are dangerous, these imperials made it seem like the Raiders did it, before my son realized that it was my droids they were after, because they had vital information to the war there, and tortured and killed Owen and his wife for information." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded as he thought of how his student could have wound up in the suit he was in.

"If I was under pressure before my twins were born in these movies and was having nightmares of my wife dying after losing my mother, was placed as the Siths spy on the council here and my best friend was off world, that would do it. He revealed who he was to me and the thought of losing my mate is what made me break, and I reported him to Master Windu and he, and four other members of the council went to arrest him, and possibly take him down, if he resisted, and I made the fatal choice then and he ordered the entire order wiped out, and the only survivors would be you and Master Yoda, Master." Anakin said to him and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to that as he theorized how he wound up in the black suit.

"Best friend, is that how you see me Anakin?" he asked him gently and he nodded. "That and a father, if this came up then our bond shifted from teacher and apprentice to friends and brothers, with you off world, I had no one to hold me in place emotionally and the stress levels were getting out of control by that point, he knew this and made some sort of statement and without you here, I broke then and he took me as his apprentice Master. Without you, I would not be able to handle the knowledge of losing someone else I loved, and you offering me the support and advice I needed in that time, you kept me grounded." Anakin said and Obi-wan nodded and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze in answer to that.

"Shmi dead, you were determined not to lose someone else you loved, whatever he used as bait to do this, would have to be a Sith legend, a legend that is unknown by the Order, I was getting ready to leave on a mission, and you were stuck here, with me and Master Yoda offworld, and only Masters Windu and Fisto here, you were reaching the breaking point do to the stress, and finding out in the worst way possible, a confrontation with him, would do it."

"We are the ones who trained you over the last ten years, and are the ones who know you best, and Sidious hits you in the one area that you can't deal with, and that is your loyalty, you would never take a life if you had any choice and he orders you to kill the person we arrested in cold blood and you're loaded with guilt, you learn she's pregnant and start having nightmares about losing her, he decides in whatever alias he's using to put you on the council as his representative to spy on them and vice versa now in our case, I'm on the council, and you and I are working as a team in this war in each battle and he starts driving a wedge between us and you and the council, because they are concerned at why he did this and I wind up having to be the one who gives the order."

"Since we reached the point of finding out by any means who he is, and we decided to pull the same stunt and that puts too much stress on you and you're on the edge, to which he than decides to separate us through the war and the final battles has Master Yoda and I off world, while Master Windu and Master Fisto are here and reveals who he is to you, and this causes you to make a choice between staying a Jedi or turning then."

"Alright I can think of only one reason why he could have wound up in that thing, whoever the Sith is, he did it to keep him alive, but make him weaker than he was, as to why if there were any surviving Jedi, I'd be one of them and there would only be one surviving master next to me, before we wound up in exile in these movies, and that Master is Master Yoda, in my case I was using my defense techniques at the time to keep me alive during the rampages here."

"Master Yoda is the most powerful Jedi we have, I've followed in his and Qui-Gon's survival training, and next to you Anakin, is the most powerful Jedi in the order, and if I survived that fight with him and we went into exile after the fight, no it can't be, I'm the one who did it to him. Alright that Sith twisted his mind I went to check and try and turn him back but we wound up in a gigantic fight, I won it, but he got overly confident, and tried to jump from whatever he was standing on to where I was standing and I had no choice, but to remove the other limbs and he landed to close to a fireball or..."

" Oh force, we were on Mustafar to cause him to wind up in that, going from the shape of his right hand he lost it years before, so probably around now, and I took off the other limbs, he survived the fight but was crippled for the rest of his life, and whatever the Sith said to him was what trapped him like that for good, he doesn't know about the twins, because Master Yoda and I hid them to protect them. The next question is who is the Sith and what is he going by in public, let alone who is he in league with to start the war?" he asked and Jack went into it, as Obi-wan levitated the book to his mentors, impressed that he got it figured out about the final downfall in Anakin's case.

"We're not sure yet, but he's planning on destroying the republic and Jedi order, and turns it into a galactic empire, and the rebel leaders are members of the senate, and the leaders happen to be friends of Senator Amidala, as to the second question one of the separatist happens to be the trade federation, if we head things off in the next four years, everything about those stories becomes false." Jack said and Daniel finished off for him, before he could though Anakin speculated on why the Sith master chose him then. "I destroyed the ship and he decides to make me his new apprentice, because he sensed my power like Qui-Gon had when you found me, being the only Jedi apprentice taken in over the age of a year old caught his attention and he sensed my power, after our freeing of Naboo at the time then."

"Alright, so because I showed my force abilities when I destroyed the ship myself, he decides to watch my progress and I grow stronger as I get older, just when we're ordered as Padme's body-guards, the separatists decide to start the war and after three years fighting he reveals himself to me, and I finally have an emotional breakdown, because my mother is dead, my mate is pregnant and I'm scared to lose her and loaded with guilt for taking a life, you try to get me to keep from listening to him Master Windu, and I break then, and the resulting fight between me and Master Obi-wan nearly puts me out of my misery and to keep me alive he decides to turn me into a half cyborg to keep me alive." Anakin said and the council looked at him and Adi Gallia asked the question.

"Why would the Sith master put him in that thing?" Adi Gallia asked and Anakin answered that. "I'm the most powerful Jedi in history and he knows this, half human, half machine, means he's got a power advantage on me, but if I'm fully human he knows he's in trouble and I could easily kill him, learning that I found my children, means three very powerful Jedi, and he's in serious danger, when he destroyed us, Masters Obi-wan and Yoda separated my twins to protect them, till I learned that I found them and this would pull me back to the light side and I would kill us both to complete the prophecy." he said and she nodded as she got it.

"At your current level you get that promotion in less than eight months, he waits till she is eight or nine months pregnant and starts messing with your premonitions to cause this." she said and he nodded in agreement. "I just learned she was pregnant with my children and the nightmares start, I'm also loaded with guilt for taking a life, because to our thinking, doing it in in cold blood is not our way, and he knows this, as Obi-wan said I would never take a life if I had to in the field after the blood carver incident, between that, the premonition, the stress, and the confrontation, that causes me to break and he destroys me." he said and she nodded.

"You were traumatized during that mission, and having a repeat performance with whoever you arrested brought that memory out and you didn't want to do that again, next question is what happened during the latest mission, if you didn't want to have to live with the guilt of taking another life that way?" she asked and he thought it over before it hit him. "The Tusken Raiders, I was so angry that my mother was gone that the anger and hatred took total control and I took out the entire village and I was loaded with guilt for doing that, that having to live with another life taken in cold blood is part of what made me finally fall." he said and she nodded with a worried look at that as Mace ended their conversation with a determined look.

"That scum is not getting his hands on you whatsoever Anakin, I'm making sure of that, who is the committee who trusts us, if they sent his daughter to get Obi-wan out of retirement."

"Who are they exactly?" Mace asked and Daniel answered that one. "The loyalist committee, Padme is one, Bail Organa is another, and probably the rest of the senators who are loyal to the republic and peace, like you are, so with that, they become the Rebellion, and the people of their planets join in the fight, but these planets are determined to take down the empire."

"Masters Jedi, Anakin is at the peak of his training and is the most gifted apprentice in the order, and like Qui-Gon, this Sith master knows this, so with that, the only chance he has is through certain changes in your code. His abilities if used for good can protect and help others, but if warped become a dangerous weapon, which is what that Sith has planned, and at his age, the only option is protecting him from the Sith getting his hands on him, if you trust me I can protect him and we'll be able to get rid of the Sith for good and Anakin stays in the light side permanently." he said and the twelve Jedi Masters nodded, as they got a better look at the cover and knew if they failed they would lose him and that would be it for the entire order and galaxy.

"Anakin how far into the current situation was that premonition?" Kit asked and he thought it over. "With the fact it came up before we got back, I'd say it's within the next few days, meaning if in these movies it kept coming back up, and I waited two or three weeks before I checked on her, her body was ready to shut down from the repeated beatings, and she died before I could get her out of there." Anakin said and they nodded as they read through that.

Anakin looked at him then and saw the conviction in his face and slowly got his fear under control and stood up as he turned to the archeologist. "If you can help me fight this sith and keep me from turning into one, than I accept any help you can offer, and if this is about protecting the entire galaxy, the order, and by the looks of the trio on the cover, my family, I'm doing whatever it takes to keep this from happening. I think that the first step to completing that though is my mother, and dealing with that premonition now rather than later." Anakin said and then turned to his mentor and the other jedi masters.

"Master, just before SG-1 showed up in our ship, I started having dreams about my mother and that she was hurt and killed, and Daniel and Sam both think that they aren't dreams, but premonitions. I wish to go and check on my mother." Anakin said with the conviction of a grown man. "Masters, if we don't do this now he won't be able to focus at all, truthfully I was in the same situation right after I got my powers, and wound up heading it off in the middle of that mission, if we check on her now we can head it off before she is taken." Daniel added and they nodded as Mace looked at the young man on the cover of the book.

"Doctor Jackson, who is this Luke Skywalker in the story anyway?" Mace asked and Daniel went into that. "That is part of the changes to the code I mentioned and as Anakin just said he is Anakin's son, Luke turned him back, but the fight nearly killed him, when the Sith Lord used his force lightening on him." he said and they nodded in shock. "The changes, the first is to help Shmi Skywalker, is that what you meant?" Kit asked him and Daniel gave a nod. "The movie that focuses on their mission to protect Senator Amidala and that happens to be now, during this situation and she gets taken by Tuskin Raiders, and going by the fact he just had that vision, it's about to happen." he said and he nodded as Mace looked at Anakin then.

"We grant you that request, but you still have another mission that you and Obi-wan have to do, the chancellor has requested that you and Obi-wan protect Senator Amidala from who-ever is trying to assassinate her, with the three of you together that should keep this from getting worse." Mace said with a frown as he started understanding what it was that the team just told them. "Doctor Jackson what's the other reason for why you came aside from protecting Anakin and helping us with whatever's about to happen." He said as he looked the archeologist and sensed that whatever he was about to tell them was about go into what happened to Qui-Gon and why the council heard him on occasion.

"The ascended beings in our galaxy, they're called the ancients and are probably the beings that you consider the force here and they wanted me to help you and in return you could train me to control my powers." Daniel said to him and Mace and Yoda exchanged looks. "Master Windu, do you know what ascension is?" Daniel then asked him. "No, but Master Jinn studied it when we were in training as apprentices, why do you ask?" Mace asked him. "To put it gently, ascension is where you lose human form and turn into energy, when Qui-Gon died he used a form of ascension and was able to retain his consciousness in the force, and can take human form and interact with you."

"That is what happened to me in our galaxy, but in making that decision, I was forced into a non interference law, which meant that if my friends were in trouble, I couldn't help them, during a mission that involved my wife's home planet I had to make a choice to help or not and chose the former. When I did that, the ancients erased my memory and returned me to my human body, but left the powers dormant till something woke then up and that something was a form of therapy that helped to keep head-aches under control, when I was trained to do that it unleashed my power." he said and Mace looked surprised as Kit turned to Daniel.

"We can help you learn but it is going to be difficult, since you are past the age that we take in a padawan." Kit said. "I understand that, but I'm a quick learner and have already learned combat training and meditation and other mental skills to work with it, but I need help in learning to control these other abilities physically." Daniel said as he looked at the three of them and after a mental conversation Yoda responded.

"Train you we will, but need you we do to help Obi-wan and Anakin, hard it will be to go check on Anakin's family, when has he a mission." Yoda said as he looked at Daniel. " I have an idea about what to do about this: Sam and I can go to Tatooine and find out what the premonition was about and if you mother is under attack, I'll take care of it and Jack and Teal'c can stay here and act as security officers for the Senator, and help you out with her, and we will be back as soon as possible too, so we can work together." Daniel said and Jack frowned at that and the idea of being separated for a few days.

"Wait a second, I've got another idea here." he said and Sam looked at him. "What are you thinking here?" she asked and he smiled. "To throw the Sith off the fact we figured out his plans, if there is another attack in the next forty eight hours, we make it sound like you gave your orders to us in the council meeting, so while he takes her to Naboo, Sam and I go to Tatooine and check on Shmi, while Jack and Teal'C go with Obi-wan on his investigation." he said and Obi-wan smiled at his idea as he looked at him.

"That's a really good idea Daniel, with the two of you checking on his mother and giving assistance if she needs it, it can help Anakin to focus on what we have to and after you're done you head back here or where-ever the council needs you to go." Obi-wan said as he looked at him. "Obi-wan, I need you to understand something here, I know that the Jedi way is hard to walk away from, but Anakin was born and raised outside of the temple, he needs to have attachments in his life, his mother is one and Padme is a friend that he still cares about, his training was irregular and his adult life should be filled with love and affection." Daniel said to him.

"How did you know that I was going to have that conversation with him, never mind the movies, so what do you suggest is the best way to manage things over the next few years?" Obi-wan asked him. "If he and Padme choose to have a relationship, support them, there is something else as well." Sam said as she saw where her friend was going with this. "What is it?" Obi-wan asked. "That first trilogy we told you about has to do with his family, as you saw in the cover of that book he has a son and daughter and I'm pretty sure that Padme is the mother, if his daughter looks like her, and the twins helped him finally break free from the person that re-enslaved him." Sam said and Obi-wan and Mace exchanged looks.

"So you are saying we should bend the rules for him to keep him from the negative feelings that will crop up and this will keep him in the light and away from the darkness that is trying to destroy him?" Mace asked as he listened and the three Jedi masters exchanged looks again. "Yes Master, that is exactly what we're saying, without the support of family and friends, you can fall and never get up again, that is the reason for why we have to check on his mother and allow him to have a connection outside of the temple." Daniel said and watched as the Jedi master worked through this decision before turning back to him.

"I understand the changes to the code are going to be hard, but for the Jedi it's a benefit, the Sith changed and grew stronger, so to compensate the order does the same, and in doing so, it's going to make the final fight end in a victory rather than a slaughter. These changes will you keep you alive, and for Anakin keep him in the light, and with the Jedi who fell in love, give them a chance to have a family as well."

"From the bloodbath of last millennia, they decided on a rule of two now, like you and Master Yoda conferred, but they've been plotting this since the attack on Naboo ten years ago, this Sith master set his sights on Anakin after he destroyed the droid controlled ship. He is getting overly confident that you will never change things, but that is what should happen now. Adjusting and changing certain things in the code is the only chance to protect the entire order and galaxy. My suggestion is letting Anakin get in touch with his mother, and if he falls in love with Padme, let him live his life, but be there for advice when he needs you."

"What-ever the sith-lord has planned will finally climax within the next four years and that is when he is going to make his move, give me and Obi-wan time to work and we can keep him from falling and strike the death blow and complete the prophecy." Daniel added and Mace and Yoda started conferring over it mentally. 'Master, the changes are the only chance to keep him from turning, what do you think?' Mace asked softly and Yoda gently answered him. 'If means it he keeps from turning, do it we will, most powerful apprentice he is, we must keep him out of the Sith Lords hands.' he thought back to him and Kit turned to them to get involved in their conversation.

'Master, if this is like a repeat of what happened with Xanatos when he was a Padawan, if he turns the damage could destroy us and whoever gets involved, we have to protect him.' he thought to them and he nodded. 'Make changes to code we will, if it keeps him in the light, another problem we have though, Doctor Jackson, just as powerful he is I sense, if turned is he, it could destroy two galaxies, keep him out of reach of the Sith we must.' Yoda thought to them and they gave a mental nod. "We need to train him, and help him get his powers under control, before he goes into the field here.' Mace said to him and they both nodded to that.

"Alright Doctor Jackson, we will go with your plan, if it means protecting him and keeping him on his path and he is safe, we will do it." Mace said and Anakin exhaled as he realized what this meant, he could finally get in touch with his mother, and keep her in his life, as Obi-wan thought over Daniel's statement on two encounters with the dark side and decided to talk to him after the council meeting before the mission started.

"Daniel are you sure it is a good idea to separate, I mean we don't have any knowledge of these planets or this galaxy, since everything that we know in movies is based off of fact rather fiction and this galaxy will be just and dangerous as ours." Jack said and Mace gave him an understanding smile. "We understand Colonel, we will teach you about our galaxy, how long are you going to be here for?" Mace asked and noticed that Daniel his eyes closed in concentration as he listened to whatever the ancients were now telling him and opened his eyes as he looked at Mace.

"The message that they sent me was that we would be here for four years, which in our galaxy means close to four months, so you have plenty of time to train us in the ways of your galaxy and so we can get used to it." Daniel said and the three jedi masters all nodded as they got what he was saying.

"I don't want to get too informal here, but you all can call me Daniel." Daniel said and Mace, Kit and Yoda all nodded with a smile. "Then you can call us Mace and Kit, but what about your friends?" Mace said and watched as Jack moved forward. "You can call me and Major Carter Jack and Sam. I don't mean to be rude here, but you look awfully familiar to me." Jack said and Mace smiled slightly. "Why do you say that, what are you thinking Jack?" Mace asked him and Jack tried to figure out how to phrase this statement.

"Because the actor who played you in our world looks just like you and his name is Samuel L. Jackson and when they had the second portion of your story-line made, he asked the special FX staff to create a purple light-saber for him during the movie that is focused on what is about to happen here in your galaxy." Jack said and Mace smiled again as he pulled out his light-saber. "Did it look like this by any chance Jack?" he said as he turned it on and a violet blade came to life.

"That's exactly what it looked like. It looks like that whatever plays out here in your galaxy is some-how thought out in ours and gets added to the movies that they have made, do any of you have any ancestors that were somehow pulled out of your galaxy years ago?" Jack asked him.

"Qui-Gon said that he had a relative that left the galaxy and returned a year later, why are you asking this?" Kit asked him. "Because I think we just found the source to the ancients that have been to our planet and helping with our story-telling and movies, and I think that your friend's family is the source of that." Jack said to the shock of the council, and Daniel cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me Jack, but we need to get back on track here, what is our plan for tonight?" Daniel asked and the jedi masters looked at each other, after a few minutes Mace turned back to Daniel. "Daniel you and your team will join Obi-wan and Anakin in the first protection detail tonight when they meet up with Senator Amidala, if you have to tell her the truth do it, if there is another attempt we're sending Obi-wan on a mission to find out who is this and get information and Jack and Teal'C can go with him, while you and Sam take care of the issue with Anakins mother and then join Anakin and Senator Amidala on Naboo." Mace said and they all nodded.

"We will also give you your first training session when you get back, take some time to rest now we'll see you all of you in a few hours, may the force be with you." Mace said and the six of them left the room. Outside in the hall Obi-wan said to the four of them. "Come on, I will show you to your quarters, and you can freshen up before we meet with Senator Amidala, though you are probably going to need to change clothes to make you less conspicuous." "That's fine we're a bit worn out and need a fresh change of clothes, do you have a set of quarters that are big enough for four people, we prefer to stay together when on a mission." Jack said to Obi-wan.

"We do and they are the guest quarters, I'll have the staff provide you with clothes that will help you pass unnoticed when we leave the temple, and when we get to Senator Amidala's apartment, you are going to have to tell her what is going on, but we'll have to get her body-guard out of the room we can't have a leak in the security when it comes to the four of you, especially if the sith are still active." Obi-wan said to Jack as they headed to the guest quarters.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you brushed the dark-side as well did you, Daniel?" Obi-wan asked and Daniel shook his head. "The parasitical race that lives on my galaxy created a device that heals injuries and revives the dead, but it leaches the good from you in the process. While on a mission during our second year as a team we were on the planet for a reconnaissance mission, and I saw the current leader, her name is Shyla, as she was about to jump off a cliff and saved her, but the result was it got us captured and sentenced to the mines, we tried to escape, but the guards shot out the roof of the mine as I was trying to get out and it caused a cave in and it nearly killed me, and they separated us."

"I didn't know it at the time, but the device she was using was malfunctioning and hitting me with a double every time I used it, after using it nine more times I had taken in the equivalent of a twenty time dosage in one that was working correctly. What made it even worse at the time was she tanked whatever I was drinking with a drug that acted like andris or yarrock, and both together were making it harder to stay focused on it."

"During that time I spent two weeks dealing with her father, his name is Pyrus, because he kept changing his mind, because he was delaying long enough for the effects of both to take total hold and she was manipulating the situation to keep my friends out of the way so she could keep me there. It took close to a month and I was working over time, till I got him to agree to let us go and finally I worked out a deal with him and Shyla." he said and Jack's eyes narrowed at that as he listened to his friend's explanation.

In the last six months since his friend returned to them he'd grown overly protective, and the return of his powers had brought out the big brother in him completely and he treated him like a kid at times, but he was determined to keep from losing him a second time, as he listened he felt his protectiveness take total hold and gently thought to himself as he listened.

'Bro please, I need to know what happened, was this was the real reason you were so determined to leave us back then, you scared us to death.' he thought softly as he waited to hear what he had agreed to in exchange for freeing them, and felt his heart sink as he heard the next statement and knew this was bringing back the memories of that, and he needed to talk to his younger brother as he got the information they didn't know, and felt anger go through him and what Shyla had done to his brother as he listened to the rest of the statement, as he caught the look of fury on Sam's face and knew she was beyond pissed.

'Come on, come on, tell us everything bro, you had the entire base scared to death, because we already agreed to run that procedure, but this on top of your parents, we can't lose you again like this. Just tell us everything.' he thought as he heard the exact same thoughts coming from Teal'C, before hearing a furious remark from Sam at that.

As he heard the next statement he heard her mental exclamation to that and knew she was furious. 'I don't believe this, why didn't he tell me sooner, Daniel, please, don't keep these things from me, you mean just as much to me as I mean to you, I can't lose you again.' he heard her think and looked at her gently and she nodded and refocused on the information.

"After getting things settled I got them to let us go and in exchange I would take their place and stay there on the planet, but by that point it was starting to affect me, I knew if they didn't let us go, and I got them out there, the exposure to the mine could kill them and if I didn't get it out of my system and soon it could kill us, because my alter ego was starting to come out, and if I didn't get away from that thing and fast I would no longer be who I am, because the darkness was coming out and I was fighting it."

"But my body was growing dependent on the effects of the device and the only chance I had was through my friends, while knowing at the same time if I continued using it, it would turn me into what I've been fighting to destroy, the very thing I hated. Up until that point I never took in a narcotic and the device was hitting me with dose and dose of adrenaline, causing my body temperature to reach the danger zone and between that and the drug I was in serious need of rehab and I needed to confine myself."

"At the same time I, that is this me, but I realised she was determined to keep me there and through that decision drugs were the only option in her mind, by getting me addicted on purpose, even as I fought it, I realized what it was she wanted with me, and knew if I stayed it would destroy the good in me, though I was in early stages of the dark-side during that time and each use was making it harder to fight it."

"Her intention when I saved her was, after I nearly been killed in a cave in, do to her guards shooting out the roof of the mine above me, was to use the team as leverage to get me addicted, and turn me into her mate, but the rational side was fighting it, till she talked me into using it repeatedly and tanked my drinks with this drug and I was fighting it as hard as I could, physically and spiritually my body was fighting it, but mentally I started losing my concentration and she knew this."

"To me it was no matter what she said or thought, I was mated already and my true mate was a member of the team. My rock was my soulmate, my intellectual, my very reason to keep fighting, and there was no way I was getting taken from her or vice versa. But the Sith side was fighting to break free even as I made it clear that though I cared I was taken already, as it kept up I started losing concentration, after going over a change, I decided in exchange to letting us go, I would take their place."

"After getting everything worked out with them and set up I ordered the team out of the mines and we went home and things took a dangerous turn, because I was starting to feel the side effects wearing off and I was going into withdrawal even though the worst portions of it hadn't hit me yet at the time, as was the alter ego, I was fighting to hold him back, but I was slowly going into withdrawal and my body was suffering a narcotic-like affect from the device."

"After getting back to our planet, our doctor ran some tests and wanted to keep me under observation so she could see what was going on, but by then I was already going through withdrawal by that point and getting more and more erratic by the minute. Sam had taken me into her lab so she could work with the material that our star-gate was made out of and keep an eye on me and we got into an argument and I was too irrational to focus on what she was telling me and left the room."

"After trying to fight it out with my alter ego I realized the only chance I had was getting the entire team involved and pulling a medical procedure I set up in case this ever happened, and found my quartet in the general's office and just as 'he' started getting into a fight with Jack the withdrawal hit me finally and I passed out, but before I did I ordered the quartet to run that procedure and do it quickly."

"With them knowing what to do it was enough but the drugs were like a case of dealing with mixed drugs and alcohol, and the amount in my system and the fact I was doing battle in my head for control of my own body, I knew if the addiction didn't kill me then the fight would have, because the guilt of leaving them down was getting worse, as I made two attempts to break out, till Jack and I had a confrontation in the supply closet and my mind cleared as I realized what I was doing and finally snapped out of it."

"I'd won the fight over control of my own body, but the side effects of the addiction were going to take time to recover from as the adrenaline started wearing off and with it the drugs she laced my drinks with, after a week of sleeping off the crash I was able to get up and out of bed, but my doctors decided on keeping me on light duty for a while. A couple of days after my body healed up enough to go on light duty I decided that in order to ensure I was completely recovered I had to destroy the damn thing."

"And decided that while doing Ihad to force her to destroy the device and free us both, and got our commander to give me another chance and we went back to the planet and I convinced her to destroy it and we started a diplomacy plan and got them to let us help with the mining and in exchange, we were going to teach them a different way of living." he said as he looked down and Jack saw the guilt in his face and knew that they were going to talk to about this, after they were alone when Obi-wan and Anakin left their room later on.

'True mate, team-mate, soulmate, our bond was already there right after we met and it deepened every day, why would he.., he means me, oh Daniel, I'm not going anywhere, you'll never lose me, I love you too. I'm not letting go honey, I'm never letting go.' Sam thought softly, now knowing she meant everything to him, it had been seven years and they went from friends to soul-mates and he loved her with everything he had in him and he would do anything to keep from losing her. 'You parasite you touch him and I'm killing you myself.' she growled mentally and Jack looked at her gently, since he heard that thought.

As he thought about it, the memory of his addiction, the withdrawal and the confrontation as well as the emotional breakdown came forward, and it hit him what the reason for it was when he broke down in front of him. 'Don't worry bro this is not happening again, you're not losing us, we're not going anywhere.' he thought softly as he remembered the day the withdrawal started and the month of healing they had done before they let him back on duty.


	4. 4: Memories Of The Darkside

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

**Story-line: During a mission SG-1 encounters a device that transports them to the Star Wars galaxy, learning that their mission now is to help the chosen one from turning to the dark-side by saving the people that mean the most to him and keeping him from the sith's influence. Will they be able to save the chosen one or will they be trapped in this galaxy forever and never be able to return home.**

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Star-gate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Time Range for Story: The Middle of Season 7 and Attack of the clones. Daniel is learning to use his powers and it is during the Skywalker/Kenobi team's return to Coruscant before Padme is attacked.**

**Warning: There is going to side trip in the middle of the teams travels before they join their new friends on their protection detail. Sorry folks but this story is needing a write as I left out a few things that are in the stories leading up to it. But this is part of the plans after they got the program reinstated in the Aftermath of Within the Serpents Lair and before In the Line Of Duty**

**Chapter 5: Truths Come Out and Memories Unfold**

**Need, The Withdrawal, Store room, Aftermath and Recovery flashback-Jack's POV**

_After getting a shower I changed clothes and went to give my report to Hammond. "Sir, it's best we don't go back any time soon, I've never seen him like this before, the mines were draining our strength and it caused Jolinars memories to start pouring into her head, and we don't need this getting out right now or ever, especially with Maybourne now running things in the NID." I said and he nodded and went into what happened._

_"What happened exactly, I got a message from him saying he was working at getting the four of you out of there?" he asked and I got started. "We were running recon, and saw the daughter of the leader about to take a swan dive off the cliff and he saved her, but she got us jailed, and her father sentenced us to the mines and we were getting ready to break out, because the mine was loaded with naquada and we had to report back."_

_"We tried to break out of the mines, but one of the guards shot out the roof of the mine as he was about to escape and he got caught in a cave in, I ordered Carter and Teal'C to get out, but they cut them off, and then separated us, turns out Pyrus killed the goa'uld running the place and then took control of the place and his daughter used a sarcophagus to take care of his injuries, but something happened in the middle of the negotiations and something changed him, I'm not entirely sure what, but her strength started giving out and some information from the possession broke through, she said we had to get off that planet, because the effects of these things will turn a person to the dark side." I explained and he nodded._

_Before he could ask what I meant by that, Sam came into the room with a worried look. " Colonel, about what we talked about before about the dangers of that thing and his suggested decisions of how to treat that type of thing and the victim exposed to it, we got to activate that decision right now." she said and I looked at her. "What happened exactly?" I asked and she explained to me with a sigh and I knew she was worried._

_ "Got into a an argument, he's so wired from the adrenaline levels In his system, he's practically bouncing off the walls, he's also so irrational I can't get through to him. We don't have a choice now, everything we discussed when we got the SGC reinstated just landed at the lab table." she said and I nodded to that as I answered her. "About what he told us about that thing?" I asked and she nodded to me._

_"Yes, for some reason every prediction you guys are putting into words seems to be hitting the desk, this was the one he gave specific orders when he and I were discussing it, but in order to ensure he never turns into a threat here, by that I mean if the alter ego took control, we got to pull plan alpha." she said and I nodded to that, emergency medical codes were put into our phonetic code system and this was the one he created in case one of us ended up getting too much of an alien influence in drugs and technology._

_"How far gone is he exactly if you're saying that?" I asked her and she explained that Lou walked in the door to join us then. "What's wrong now?" he asked and she explained that. "Final hit to the wall, he's been overly exposed to the damn thing and this time I don't know if he was taking caffeine or not. But what I do know is that frequent use just woke up the alter ego, if he hasn't already woken up yet, and we need to put an end to this." she said and he nodded as she answered me._

_" It's in the early stages, not enough to completely turn him, but enough we need to intervene here Sir, but his insult was enough to tear a hole in my heart when he said it, and if this is what the damn thing does I'm making sure he never gets near it again, our relationship is a lot closer than you think and though he's married, I'm filling in that hole in his life, but we've haven't reached that point." she said and I nodded as I answered her at that as I exchanged looks with Lou as I said it._

_"If Anakin had been on an increase of adrenaline and couldn't control his behavior let alone his remarks, I'd say the alter egos now fighting it out with him inside of his head. That's what going on right now, the alter ego just woke up and that's why he's this irrational with us, and throwing out cruel statements like this, yeah alright to put this bluntly when turned evil you tell the truth no matter how much it hurts the victim you're hurting, though that's not Daniel, try to focus on that at the moment."_

_"Yeah alright increased doses, he's been hijacked by the very maniac he was trying to prevent from loosing his anger out on us and going on a killing spree and the stupid idiots to cause this are..., Samuels when I get my hands you you're a dead man here. Yeah alright that answers that question of why he's looking like he's suffering a case of pneumonia or the flu, lost weight from the looks of him and is on drugs and she probably dumped some sort of narcotic in his drinks to get him compliant to keep him there along with the damn sarcophagus." I said and she nodded to that as she answered me._

_"What's the side effects of this things exactly, because he's looking like he drove himself into the ground and had a case of the flu when doing it, he's running on fumes, he's drenched in sweat, lost weight and probably hasn't eaten in the time since you left and is starting to suffer the come down off the adrenaline surge in his system." Lou said and she nodded as her eyes went firm as she looked at us then._

_"Janet gave me his medical report, his systems are out of whack and he's lost ten pounds as a result of this, to put it bluntly it's like a narcotic, the damn thing's side effects are like drugs, it's screwing with his body, physically and mentally, we need to pull him off duty and remove that planet's coordinates from the computer immediately." she said and Hammond looked at her in shock as he said it for me._

_"What are you saying Captain?" he asked and she sighed. "Sir I think he needs to be confined, he's clearly addicted to the effects of the.." she started to say before he came into the room and slammed a piece of paper on the desk. "What's this?" Hammond asked and I could tell this was the start of what was going to a long and very serious problem. "Its my resignation." he said and I felt my heart turn over at that, if this had to do with whatever the device was doing to him, I wasn't letting him leave the base or go back to that planet._

_"Oh no." I whispered as Hammond looked at him in disbelief. "Sir I respectfully ask permission to return to P3R-636." he said and I answered that with the tone of his team leader. "Request denied." I answered and it started an argument. "I wasn't asking you!" he said and then jerked as his legs gave. "Daniel!" she shouted out and grabbed him as he fell to the floor. _

_'Jack help me, you have to, to save me you got to keep me here, just do it. He's trying to take control of me, whatever you do don't let me through the gate, just keep me confined, but make it fast, he's getting stronger every minute.' I heard as he landed on the floor and Hammond quickly said it out loud then.__"Dr. Jackson!" Hammond said as he stood up and she answered as she checked him out with one hand under his head._

_"He's unconscious." she said and he quickly called the infirmary, as Lou crouched at his head and I took his right as Hammond got on the phone then. "This is General Hammond, code red medical emergency, my office." he said, giving the code for a collapse and we needed assistance and to get him into the infirmary immediately. "Automatic broadcast, he just gave the order we got to make that decision now, because the damn bastard is completely awake now." I told her and she nodded. _

_"That's our Daniel than, our Daniel just told us to pull the procedure needed to prevent his alter ego from running amok right now." she said and Lou answered her. "Mental messages now, how the hell is he doing that?" he asked and I answered that. "We spent a year together and our quintet created a mental link, but the broadcast is from our side of Daniel, the Daniel we know." I said and he nodded as her tone turned deadly._

_I knew this had to be the insult he gave her as she answered that remark with a dangerous and possessive growl in her tone. "Never known love, listen you little shit you better believe I known love and the man I love is the man who's body you just hijacked, I'm not giving him up you asshole, get ready this is war." she added with a dangerous growl in her tone as he looked at her at that as I answered that with a bemused look._

_ "I knew you guys were close, but I didn't think you guys had fallen in..., alright keep in mind this bastard is talking to us through our brother at the moment, anything he does our Daniel is going to be loaded with guilt for by hurting us as his family at the moment, that is if we can prevent the emotional damage from getting worse, but don't take your anger out on him, he's not in control of his body at the moment." I said and she nodded as he added on to that with a bemused look on his face at that remark._

_"Our Daniel, so the one doing the talking and just broke three hundred dollars worth of equipment is not our brother, but happens to be the alter ego right now and our Daniel is in the fight for his life at the moment? Just what the hell caused this to happen exactly anyway, he was himself, before you left and now the damn bastard has hijacked our younger brother?" he asked and I followed that up with the next question._

_"Addictions don't cause this reaction, he didn't have that reaction during his first use of that thing, what the hell is this, because I said if we encountered one that was Malfunctioning ..., oh my god, this one has to be malfunctioning, he's being hit with multiple doses of adrenaline and everything that we discussed on that thing just hit the table in the last three weeks here, why would he choose to do this exactly?" I asked her and I rested my hand on his chest as I crouched on his other side._

_"A person addicted to narcotics, if gone off them abruptly will pass out, we've been back for close to seven hours, it's wearing off, Janets going to have to explain this, but the change in personality is part of the addiction, and coming back has him going cold turkey here. To answer the second question, Vader probably decided on the same thing, to save who he cared about and he wanted to be strong and started using the darkside and he got addicted to the amount of power going through him and he's addicted to using the darkside, if that's the same thing here, it's going to take time, but we can't let him go back or that's going to destroy him."_

_" But it's got to be more to it than that, alright think, think, what did he say about this if it happened in his case, emotional pain, us, no we're alive that's not it, the attack, the prison, me, and finally..., __emotional pain, pain, pain..., oh no, I know why he did this, aside from us, and it was our previous mission Sir he told us about his parents before we left to deal with the attack and our mission prior to this." she said and I nodded to her. _

_"Our previous mission, the gamekeeper incident, alright if that's the case I'm not losing him now and especially not to his alter ego, he's not going back if I got anything to say about it now. He's burning up." I said checking his temper. "Anakin what caused you to crash exactly?" I thought out loud as she looked at me. "That's the other remark you said, whatever sick joker pulls this and..." she said and I nodded as I got it._

_"The effects of the damn thing must have pushed his body temperature too high it's going to take time to come down off of that high and with it whatever they were lacing his drinks with, she drugged him in two ways and it's turning him to the darkside, Pyrus is his Palpatine and that bitch must be the manipulative portion of the bastard. If I was his wife he won't listen to me at this current moment but that just leave you Colonel."_

_"To save us, and if I'm right, he risked over use and was working overtime in getting us out of there, but with her drugging him repeatedly, he lost his focus and the bastard just woke up completely and he's fighting it out in his head for control of his own body, he's in the early stages of it, before the bastard takes total control of him and we're running out of time." she said and I nodded as I looked at him as I ran my hand through his hair._

_"Alright don't quit on me bro, fight, I'm not losing you now. I get why you pushed yourself to this level, but you can't quit on us, we're not losing you now, Shyla you are in deep shit for this, stay away from him, we go back and you come near him, you're in deep shit." I said with a growl and she nodded to that as she answered me at that._

_"Alright best guess, the effects are across between Heroin and cocaine or crack use, the next question is how did he get addicted that fast, he only used it nine times after she used it to save his life." she said and I shook my head, something else had to have caused this and I needed more information if we had any chance to help him heal from it._

_ "If the thing is malfunctioning he got hit with double or triple the dose needed and between that and whatever drug she dumped in his food and drinks, he's been drugged by both, but that's not the only thing here either, the catalyst has to be why his alter ego just woke up, because just one dose would never cause this right now." I said and Lou answered that as he looked at me._

_"No something's wrong here, repeated use is one thing, but most alien technology doesn't get the victim addicted, unless he or she had something else emotionally wrong, that thing has to be malfunctioning to trigger this as well as something else, once or twice is safe like you said Jack, but if the damn thing is malfunctioning, that maybe the reason, because the last two didn't do this, he was still himself during his last one."_

_"But now that thing is dragging out the alter ego, now the question is what is it feeding off of to cause this, because if I remember only serious emotional pain is the catalyst in sci-fi movies, especially Star Wars, only emotional wounds could cause the dark to take hold, and our lives are now heading in that direction, and like you said the last two didn't do this to him." he said and I nodded as Hammond asked it then._

_"He used it once after he took that staff blast that was meant for me and then a second time when we destroyed the ships attacking us a few weeks ago, and he was still himself, but this is more than that, we have to figure this out, what happened before the keeper brought us to his simulation, because I saw the look on his face and knew something was wrong, when Teal'C asked where we were he was acting indifferent, and then mentioned something about his folks during that so called briefing session, what the heck happened before we got there?" I asked and she went into that with a furious look on her face as she told me the truth. "He tried to simulate a briefing between us?" Hammond asked and we nodded as she answered my question._

_"The simulation was his parents accident, I didn't know who they were, but knew he was about to start panicking till he told me who they are, but he was ready to break after seeing it three times, reliving it has done too much damage, and between that, Sha're, Skaara, Charlie, the attack and her taking control of me, and the attack by the ashrak, seeing Charlie and his parents three weeks ago, they finally pushed him to the emotional breaking point and this is the result." she said and I nodded, feeling my fury growing by the minute as I said it for Hammond, I was doing whatever was needed to help him heal from it._

_"In other words, he had to deal with one too many close calls in our case, and has twenty five years worth of grief and anger building up and this is the emotional breaking point and we're looking at the release, the damn thing is feeding off his anger at losing them, and twenty five years of pain, as well as close to fifteen months of physical and emotional damage in our case, considering we are what matter most to him now, especially the three of us, and the only three other members of the personnel and our ward." I said and Hammond read what I meant and clarified it, and I could tell he was furious as he said it._

_"Dr. Frasier, me and Lou Ferretti as well as Cassandra, and you three, we took the place of his family, and he was starting to heal from the attack at your base camp when you went to see him, before Charlie Kawalsky got taken, and most of the team was intact for six months, before repeated close calls leading up to your going to 'P7J-989'." he said and I nodded as I explained it, putting it together, and feeling my anger growing by the minute, he'd been holding it too long and we had to put an end to this and get him to let go now._

_"His parents dead, half the original team wiped out and we've come close to being killed more than once, so we're looking at twelve months of anger and close to twenty-five years of emotional pain and this is the release valve after she finally gets him addicted."_

_"That's the catch then, he's trying to bury the pain by using that thing, I did the same after my son died, and she only made it worse, he's been holding it in for the last twenty four years, I'm taking him off duty indefinitely till he's ready to go back into the field and he's fully healed from this." I said with a growl and Hammond looked at us as he translated what I meant._

_"Being a team meant being a family in our case and he's come way too close to losing you more than once and vice versa, and has twenty five years of anger and grief building up and those idiots just gave the release valve on it?" he asked, referring to Maybourne, Samuels, and Kinsey, who had sent us there, and I nodded and he nodded angrily and I knew he was pissed._

_"I'm going to kill those idiots, he should have been off duty last month, you filled me in, but I should followed my judgement at the time to give you a chance to heal emotionally." he said and we nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure here, but the nightmares only got worse at the time before we went there, the damn thing is feeding off the unexpressed anger to that, and his alter ego is now coming out as a result, time to pull the plug." I said and he nodded._

_"In other words his feelings of grief and the unexpressed anger at losing Melburn and Claire than, Charlie, Sha're and Skaara, and nearly us repeatedly, Cassie, having to deal with the attack, and then to top it off, I get turned into a host and I'm nearly taken from him as well, and then he has to relive his parents death and sees Charlie and now this. Fifteen months of unexpressed anger and the damn thing is dragging the alter ego out, I'm not losing him now, enough is enough, we end this now." she said with a growl and I nodded in agreement._

_Before he could answer me, Janet arrived and we took him to infirmary and we had to wait as the four of us were on watch, after maybe an hour or so, he woke up and she gave him a sedative, before she checked his heartbeat and then turned to me with a worried look, I was getting more worried by the minute as she said it, since I was keeping my eyes on him as I listened to what she was about to tell me._

_" I gave him a sedative." she said and then sighed as she explained it. "His test results were all over the place, liver function, kidney function, endorphins, electrolytes, his hyper phalaments indicate muscle deterioration." she said and I headed off the rest of it as I put my hands on my waist. "Alright, alright, whatever, what's going on with him?" I asked and she sighed as she answered that and I knew she was getting frustrated._

_"I have no idea, I mean the most I can I do is try and treat the symptoms, but the bottom line is he seems to be going through a massive physical withdrawal." she said and before we could tell her what caused this in the first place he started getting edgy and we focused on him, and I could tell he was trying to fight the sedative she gave him._

_'Danny stay down, you're in no condition to be going anywhere.' I thought as he tried to sit up and I could tell we were about to have a break out attempt. "I have to go back." he said and I shifted position, 'God, Daniel don't try it.' I thought as he sat up and Janet shifted position closer to me, an old friend of mine had been fooling around with narcotics before we hospitalized him, and with that, as I watched the man I thought of as a little brother, I knew I was going to have to restrain him if he tried to make a break for it._

_"You're killing me, stop killing me." he snapped and Teal'C went to grab him and he shoved him away from him and he hit the wall and that did it as I shoved him back down and moved to get on top of him to hold him down as Janet called out the order as she pulled an injection pod from her pocket and did it in his shoulder, as I felt my anger rising as I held him still. 'Danny calm down.' I thought as I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed down hard as he struggled to get out of my grip. I'd seen this once too often in the guys under my command if they were drunk and had to help restrain them, but I never expected I'd have to do it to him, because of a piece of alien technology, let alone emotional pain serious enough to use it. _

_'God, this feels like over exposure to alcohol, Jack get it out of me and do it fast, she tanked and laced whatever beverage I was drinking with a plant that is acting like heroin or cocaine and between both together. I've taken in too much without knowing it, God, no I can't take it let me go. Let me go.' I heard and quickly pushed him down. 'Easy man calm down, you can do this, fight it.' I thought back to to him, before, it shifted from side effects and right into needing sedation._

_ "Lou give me a hand here, I was right, she drugged him and the damn effects are like drugs and alcohol mixed together, the bitch pulled a speedball move on him, the crash just hit, hold him." I snapped and he grabbed his arm and pressed down hard as he started struggling to get free of of us, before we shoved him back down on the bed. "We need back up over here now." I shouted and three medical personnel ran over and grabbed him as Sam pressed down on his legs and then I felt someone grab his ankles next._

_"Doc hurry it up, the damn effects of that plant are like both together, we got to keep him here, sedate him, before he tears a muscle or worse." Lou said to her and she yanked the pod out of her pocket as the struggle started intensifying. 'You're not keeping me here get out of my way Jack.' I heard and I knew that was the alter ego talking. "Listen you bastard you're not taking my brother away from us and you're going back to sleep if I've got anything say about it here, let him go now." I growled angrily at the alter ego as Teal'C moved over to our side. " Just how much energy does that thing pack into human body, exactly?" the medic asked and she answered that._

_ "Enough, it's like the victim is on several mixed doses of drugs and alcohol and if this was that video game he's going to kill someone if he keeps using it, let alone he's going to kill his good side if he does and that's his Sith side doing the talking, the damn fight is a fight for control of his body and I'll explain why later, hold him." Sam said and Frasier finished it off with the next remark_

_"Hold him down." she snapped and I felt someone grab his legs as she injected the second dose into his shoulder. 'Easy buddy easy, just rest.' I thought softly as she said my thoughts out loud. "Easy, easy." she said softly as he relaxed finally as he fell asleep, I waited a few more minutes before I let him go, knowing that this sometimes lead to another attempt if I let my guard down too soon, after multiple injuries over the last nine months, the nightmares kept getting worse and I usually sat with him while he slept, since I was the closest thing to a big brother he had and I wasn't giving him up without a fight. 'Jack remember what I said, to prevent him from running amok you got to keep me away from it till, I'm myself again, but the guilt of what it did to you guys, I'm never going to forgive myself for that, the side effects of the recovery from the darkside are a massive case of guilt that could lead into an emotional suicide, if it takes added restraints during the recovery you don't really have a choice brother, just stay with me once the worst is over with, I..., need you most Jack, you're my big brother take care of me...' I heard as he fell asleep and gave a mental nod to that as I rested my hand on his chest with a sigh at that._

_But I wanted to make sure he was completely out before I let him go and ran a hand through his hair as I let him go and rested my hand on his chest, 'It's going to be okay Danny, just rest.' I thought gently back to him as we went to talk. "Is he out completely, I'm not risking that happening twice?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, the amount in those injection pods is 20cc's, the amount is enough to subdue if the patient starts getting violent, I'm not sure what this is, but I need to run another blood test." she told me and I nodded as she called out to Warner._

_"Plant, what the hell did she lace his drinks with exactly? Janet did you get anything else off that blood test, when you ran him through the ringer?" I asked and she nodded. "It's not just the damn side effects of that thing, it's an alien version of speed or heroin and mixed into any caffeine loaded drink or alcohol it acts as triple the dose of alcohol he's so under the influence of both its going to take three days for the worst of that crap to give out along with the crash of the effects of the damn thing." she said and looked at Warner then._

_"Bill come here." she called out and Warner came to join us. "I need to run another blood test, we're looking at a possible narcotic addiction here, and I want to see what it's doing to his immune system, so could you keep an eye on him, while I do that." she said and he nodded with a worried look on his face and I didn't blame him at all, since I was as worried as he was._

_"What was he exposed to-to cause this?" he asked and I explained it to him. "We just hit the wall, as to why our discussion on the scenario of whoever was going to get hit with multiple doses from that thing just got answered here. He was tricked and drugged into using that thing repeatedly here. She used us to get him addicted to it." I said and his eyes narrowed at that as she answered me at that._

_"Count exactly?" Janet asked and I looked at her. "Including his injuries there was ten, but I think the damn thing was malfunctioning, increasing the epinephrine dose with every exposure and whatever she dumped in his coffee just increased the frequency of the exposure, but it's got to be twenty maybe thirty to fifty jolts of adrenaline in his system. His attitude was getting erratic, before we left and just as I was making it clear he wasn't leaving the base the crash hit and he collapsed." I told her and they nodded._

_"You deal with patients suffering substance abuse?" I asked and he nodded with a sigh. "Close to fifty times, but if this is heading in that direction I'm not going to be happy, he's been through enough over the last fifteen months. Why did it have to be him that got exposed to the effects of that piece of junk." he said and I nodded as he looked at her. "Didn't he say that in exchange for immortality that the penalty was your soul?" I heard Lou say and I nodded as the doctors exchanged worried looks at that news._

_"Alright he said the only option was treat this like a patient suffering from narcotic withdrawal or someone coming down from more than one dose of..., aw god, if the pain from the detox doesn't kill him, the fact that he's fighting an internal struggle of control of his body, our Daniel against whoever is trying to take control of him and he's struggling to fight it out against his alter ego will. That's why his body is going so far out of whack, on top of the side effects." Janet said and he nodded to that._

_"Alright, I'm keeping him under watch you go ahead and get that checked out Janet." he added and she nodded as we left the room to look it over, after getting another blood sample. "Rick, Dave Adam, get the restraints we got to restrain him completely here." I heard and sighed as we joined her in the lab and checked it getting to the lab, she ran another blood test and double checked it._

_"Its like all his cells have lost the ability to function properly and its getting worse by the hour." she said and what that translated to was it was screwing with his healing ability and his body was fighting it. "There's nothing you can do?" Hammond asked and she gave an honest answer. "I need time." she said and Teal'C offered a suggestion. "The sarcophagus will keep Daniel Jackson alive." he said and I looked at him in disbelief as Sam said my thoughts out loud._

_"No, we can't let him go back, that thing will just screw him up permanently and we'll lose him anyway. The memories Jolinar left in my mind, they told me the sarcophagus will take away everything Daniel is." she said and I knew what she meant, everything about him that made him who he was would be destroyed if he kept using it, and we weren't risking that, but it was causing his body to shut down and we had to figure this out. "What choice do we have here?" I asked her and she gently answered me. "We wait it out, just a little longer." she said._

_"Janet this thing is like a narcotic like he said and not only that, repeated use starts destroying the good in you, our only option now is treating this like a normal narcotic withdrawal and wait for it to wear off." she said and Frasier nodded. "What caused this in the first place, you told me he saw his parents accident?" she asked and we nodded._

_"This was one of them, he saw Charlie, basically it falls to the fact that his parents are gone, we lose Sha're, Skaara, and barely a week later Charlie, Cassie, the attack, Sam gets taken as a host and is nearly killed by that ashrak, and than he has to relive his parents death, and than he finally is nearly killed in that cave-in, the amount of unexpressed anger from all of this is what is feeding the damn thing."_

_"He was trying to bury the pain, and the addiction is it, but that thing has to be malfunctioning and probably is doubling it to trigger this, but that's what caused this, he's been holding it in for close twenty five years, and I'm going to be the one to help him let it out if he tries that a second time, there is no getting out, I've seen this one or twice, but I'm going to have to get him to let go if he does that." I said and she nodded with a furious look._

_"I'm going to kill those idiots for this, I made a judgement call you were supposed to be off duty that week to heal from this, Sir if Maybourne comes here shoot him, I don't take emotional damage lightly and this falls under that, so the idiots push him to the emotional breaking point and we have to deal with the emotional recovery, I don't give a damn for their reasoning, there is no forgiveness." she said with a growl and I nodded in agreement to that._

_"Alright adding it all together, his parents accident, half of your original team wiped out, Sha're, Skaara, and barely a week later Major Kawalsky, Hathor rapes him, you and Sam are nearly killed after we find the second gate, he gets shot in the shoulder twice, one being from the attack and thinks you three have been killed when he gets back."_

_"Sam gets taken as a host and is nearly killed by that ashrak, he nearly is attacked a second time on that prison planet, and now he sees his parents accident a second time and has to relive it three times and sees Major Kawalsky, and now this, if anything, he's been holding it in too long and this maybe the release I've been waiting for since you told me what happened during those simulations." she said and I nodded in agreement._

_"Janet, the affects drag out the alter ego if the victim is using it too much, I think that's part of the problem here, whatever internal struggle is going on here, it's clear if he goes back that thing will destroy him, if we don't end this now." Sam said and she nodded. "I've dealt with close to twenty people suffering from substance abuse, but this is going too far, I don't give a damn for the reason why, you should have been off duty that week before you left, who's the real idiot responsible for this?" she asked and I answered that with a growl in my voice._

_"The idiots directly responsible for this are Maybourne, Kinsey and Samuels, I warned them that no matter what they think, goa'uld technology is nothing to be taken likely, and they blew five pounds worth of material on an attack that was a failure, and Daniel was nearly killed during that mission, and he was suffering survivors guilt, because he thought the four of us were gone." I told her and she nodded with a sigh and I knew she was furious at that._

_"The four of you, basically you three and Bra'tac, I saw what you three were acting like when we thought he'd been killed, and had to see it again in his eyes, he was ready to break down when he heard you guys were alive two months ago and now a repeat performance of his parents and seeing a man he thought of as another brother, enough is enough here."_

_"After the worst of the effects are over, he's on stand down till he's ready to face this, and I'm getting him in therapy, because having to see a family members death and then relive it is enough to push anyone to the emotional breaking point." she said and we ended it then._

_After getting him into isolation, we had him in the room we used if one of the personnel was drunk and was under detox and it was across the hall from the infirmary, I knew this was as close to it as possible and knew there was likely going to be another attempt, before it started wearing off and had to wait it out, and if there was I was going to be the one to stop him before he got downstairs, since we were eight floors above the control room and no way down without an access card, and we had it and everything else out of range and he was half drained as well as suffering the side effects of the sedatives._

_After close to thirty hours I went to check on him and she gave a nod as I did the same. "Hey." she said and I nodded as I walked over to her. "How's he doing?" I asked and she gave one last look at the monitor before she answered me. "I can't say for sure, but I think maybe the worst is over, his blood work is encouraging, body temperature is coming down, pulse is normal BP 120/80." she said and I mentally translated that to his body was slowly going back to normal. "So we made the right call." I said to clarify, keeping my gaze on the monitor._

_"His cellular structure is beginning to take back control, but the next few hours should tell, time for another dose of sedative." she said and I watched the monitors, I knew he was going to try it now, since the last dose wore off close to an hour ago and we had to keep him under, after watching for ten minutes I checked out the data, and then felt a jolt go through me, turned around and saw the empty bed and knew he broke out and left the room to check on her. "I'm fine, go go." she said quickly and I nodded, hit the alarm and then ran off._

_I knew my brothers thinking and went in the direction he went and then heard him around the corner and went in that direction and then I spotted him and he spotted me and ran into a room off of that corridor, which happened to be a store room, and I went after him._

_After chasing him down, he slammed the door on me, and I went in cautiously, I knew what drugs could do and with the fact he was armed I had to go carefully. Before I could get to where he was hiding a bullet hit the lamp above me and I hit the deck. "Daniel, damn it, are you trying to kill me!" I snapped and then heard his voice and my gaze landed on his head. "You're all trying to kill me." he said and I tried to get a better look at him._

_"There will guards here in thirty seconds." I told him, if he didn't calm down he was going to be locked up and I had to get through to him, it had been close to fifteen months since we were back together, and I loved him like a brother, I wasn't going to let that thing take him away from me. "I'm going back." he said and I knew if he did, we would lose him as I tried to get him to focus, as I shifted position to get a better look at him and could see him leaning his head against the shelf. 'Oh terrific, the drugs had him completely drained, but he still is not going to give up, brother don't make me do this, calm down.' I thought gently as I answered._

_"You don't have to, Frasier says you're getting better." I said and I could tell he didn't want to accept it as he answered. "You're lying." he said and I got into position, knowing he was about to make a run for it, as I answered that. "Why would I do that?!" I snapped and shifted position so I could keep my eyes on him and he made a break for the door as I jumped and we hit the wall as I got my arms around him, before landing on the floor as the gun went flying._

_The resulting impact with the shelves had knocked the gun out of his hand and us to the floor as I tried to keep him from getting out the room, as he got to his feet and I grabbed his shirt and shifted position, but he shoved me against the shelf and I had to use a technique used for some of the guys I did battle with before I shoved him back and we hit the next shelf before he slipped and we hit the floor and he pulled back with his back to the door with the gun pointed at me as I slowly backed off. 'Easy Danny, shh, calm down.' I thought as I said it out loud. 'Easy buddy, easy, calm down, shh.' I thought again to him gently as I watched him._

_"Daniel, God, what are you going to do Daniel, do you want to kill me?" I asked keeping my voice gentle as I watched him, he was shaking from it and I knew he couldn't concentrate, and I felt my heart wrench at seeing him like this. "Oh God look at you, I know what this is, I know what's it's like, we can get through it." I said softly as he started shaking and I knew he was ready to break, 'I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you, it's okay, it's okay.' I thought to him as he broke and started crying and I quickly moved over to him and gently loosened his grip on the gun before wrapping my arm around his shoulders and rocked him gently._

_'Jack I just won the fight now, he's reacting to losing our parents, but this just hit me now. You're all I have left, the seven of you, you're my family, I can't lose you too.' I heard and sighed as I moved over to him. __After setting the gun aside, I wrapped the other arm around his back and stroked a hand through his hair, as I rocked him gently to calm him. 'That was way too close, it's going to be okay bro, you're not losing us.'_

_'Dear God, look at at what that thing has done to you, I swear I'm not leaving you little brother, I'm not going anywhere.' I thought gently feeling my heart give a painful throb at hearing him. 'Its okay Danny, it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere, it's going to be okay.' I thought to him as I felt him burrow into my arms as he fell asleep, 'Shh, just rest, it's okay.' I thought to him again, a minute later I heard the medics and then Teal'C came into the room. "He's out, we need to get him back into bed and I doubt this is over yet, command meeting after this is over." I told him and he nodded._

_After getting him back into bed, we knew we had to go over this, as we headed for Hammond's office to go over this. "Alright decision time, do you think it would be best to take him off the team or keep him on if we have another run in with these things?" Hammond asked and I looked at Sam, who shrugged, and answered that. "So long as we don't run into another one, I think we're clear, but if he has to relive another traumatizing memory we're looking at a repeat and I can deal with it, Sir." I told him and he nodded, before he could answer me the phone went off and he answered it._

_"Doctor, it's for you." he said and Janet took it and I could tell this was serious as I heard her side of it. "I didn't change the order, what he told you I said that, alright I'm on my way." she said and hung up and turned to me. "He said I told them he could take a shower and now has locked himself in the bathroom and can't or won't unlock the door." she said and I felt my heart to ice as I realized what he was about to do. "Oh god we need to get down there now." I told her and she read what I meant as she, Teal'C and I charged up there._

_"What is wrong O'Neill?" Teal'C asked and I quickly explained as we went up there. "At this point it just shifted from emotional pain to probable suicide, I can think of only one reason for why he's in the bathroom." I said and she got what I meant automatically. "Water temperatures higher than seventy degrees will dilute the bloodstream, it's like taking a blood thinner, any injury serious enough will start bleeding even faster from the heat." she said and he nodded as we got to the bathroom._

_"Daniel open the door!" I called out, 'God buddy answer me, don't do this.' I thought as I looked at the door frame. "Teal'C on three, we need to break down the door." I told him and he nodded and we got into position and charged and the resulting impact broke the hinges on it and I saw the steam pouring out of the broken hinges and knew we made it in time._

_After kicking in the door I saw a darkened fluid on the floor and him lying against the bath-tub, and charged over to him as I saw where in his wrist he aimed for and saw it was over the vein. "Janet, get your team in here, he hit the vein." I said and she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his arm. "His body's taken one too many blows, I'm going to need to run a transfusion after I get those stitches set." she said and I nodded and she shouted out the order. "Nurse, get in here!" she called out and two came running in._

_"Who left the scalpel out in the open, with a patient this close to emotional suicide keep anything dangerous out of reach and locked up, you can tell me later, but get the operating room ready, go." she said and I turned to her. " I knew this was going to be a problem, was Warner off today?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh. "He's usually on full time, but something came up at home, and he left early and it looks Daniel chose that moment to pull this stunt, we're the doctors who know him best, alright I'm going to have risk the wrist restraints here, to keep this from happening twice." she said and I nodded._

_She was right about that too, she and Warner knew him best, and he trusted them with his life, and now she was the one who had to deal with this, and if there was another fever spike she was going to have to deal with it during the next portion as I asked about it._

_"How much blood did he lose?" I asked her. " Going by the looks of this close to a liter and a half, his body is now fighting the side effects, you're going have to stay with him, he'll listen to you." she said and I knew I was going to have to tell him everything, if it meant I had any chance to help him pull through this, my little brother was emotionally shut down and I had to tell him my own experience and make it clear that we weren't giving him up._

_After getting him into the infirmary, she did the sutures and then got him cleaned up and into a set of wrist restraints, I hated having to do that, but we didn't have a choice here, after maybe six hours he woke up. "What, Jack untie me." he said weakly and I shook my head. "Daniel, why, I understand the reason for the addiction, but this is going too far, I'm sorry but you're on stand down indefinitely." I said and rested my hand on his shoulder._

_"You're not the only one who dealt with substance abuse, five years ago I was in the middle east and was captured, they got me hooked on Heroin, and I tried fight it, but the damage it did took two or three months to heal from, believe me I understand what you're feeling, but we're not leaving you." I said and saw the tears in his eyes. "I want them back." he said and I nodded. "I know, believe me I know, get some rest I'll be here." I said softly and watched his eyes close as the drugs took hold again and rubbed his shoulder gently._

_After close to eight hours his temperature spiked and the convulsions started, " Doc code red!" I shouted out and she charged over to me. "Last dose was six hours ago and his fever shot up, alright, get the tub ready, I need your help sir." she said and I nodded as we untied him and had to dodge a swing as we got into the bathroom and him into the tub, feeling the water temperature, I knew with feeling like you're on fire the cold water would feel like someone dumped you in an ice cold vat or into water cold enough to kill, as he fought to break free._

_After getting my arms around him, the nurses grabbed his arms as the water temperature did it's job, after maybe fifteen minutes his temperature dropped and he relaxed into it. "How many fever spikes are we looking at here doc, if we're treating this like narcotic withdrawal?" I asked and she sighed as she answered me._

_"Two more, his body is taking back control, but this isn't over yet." she said as he checked his temperature. "It's come down, already we better get him back in bed, he's exhausted and the amount of adrenaline going through his system just gave out." she said and I nodded to that, the amount of adrenaline in his system finally gave and he had to sleep it off now as we got him into some dry clothes and in bed._

_After close to nine hours asleep he woke up, as I was sitting next to him, "Jack?" he asked and I gently answered that. "Yeah I'm here buddy, get some rest." I said gently and he responded to that. "I'm sorry for my attitude towards you." he said and I sighed. "It wasn't your fault buddy, get some rest, we'll go into it later." I said and he nodded and laid his head down as I ran a hand through his hair gently._

_My brother was now returning to himself again and I knew sooner or later he was going to have to face the addiction, but till then we just had to help him heal physically and emotionally, after close to two weeks of healing from the addiction and a month of therapy he came into the briefing room while we were going over the information of the latest planet the team was heading to next._

_"I think we should go back to the planet." He said and before I could answer that he quickly stepped in. "I read through what I was trying to talk to her about and the amount in the mines is close to three thousand pounds of Naquada, if given the chance I can get her to listen to me." he said and Sam, I could tell, was thinking it over as she looked at Hammond. "Our findings were close to that Sir, we could try it." she said and he looked worried._

_"Try what, the last visit to that planet resulted in you getting sentenced to the mines." he said and Daniel sighed as he looked at him. "Look you want access to the mines and the mineral, I'm offering you a chance at a diplomatic solution to this, please, Jack, I need to take the chance." he said and I heard what he was telling me, he was ready to face it now. "We can back him up Sir, I'd like Daniel back on the team." I said and he looked worried as he nodded, we were going with Daniel in case of a relapse, but I wasn't leaving him then, as his big brother I was doing what I needed for him then._

_Watching him in the locker room, I could see the man I knew was back, "You sure you're up to this?" I asked him gently and he nodded. "I can't say I'm not afraid, but yeah I'm ready to face it now." he said and I nodded as I squeezed his shoulder gently, after getting to the planet, we and SG-2 watched him, and he turned to me. "I'm going to have to do this alone, but I'm going home." he said and I nodded, after close to two hours he was back while we were talking to the guards and he walked over to me, Lou, Sam and Teal'C, with a look I knew meant the negotiations were a success._

_"Well, how did it go?" Lou asked him gently and he looked at us with the look of younger brother looking at his older brothers. "She agreed to the plan, in exchange for the Naquada, we help them create a new way of life, we also destroyed it, there are no repeats, its over now." he said and we nodded, our trio was back in one piece and our brother was back, if this ever happened again, we were facing it together._

As his thoughts came to an end, it solidified into the fact they weren't giving him up or each other up without a fight. As he looked at the younger man, he knew he was going to have to get him to open up to them as soon as they were alone.


	5. 5: Lessons, Discussions and New Friends

**The Chosen One and the Ancient Power**

**Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda, Adi Gallia, Siri Tachi, Kit Fisto, Ki Adi Mundi and Mace Windu, C-3PO, R2-D2 **

**Disclaimers: Star-Wars and Star-gate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

**Warning: With this chapter SG-1 is going to be discussing things over the amount of mistakes they made during the first six years, before they deal with Padme and the first attack that SG-1 gets involved in the protection detail which is going to be the next chapter.**

**The Jedi getting involved in this chapter are going to be coming up frequently as the storyline continues, before the next story in the trilogy, as the ones who do become friends of the team and they and the senators and the droids are going to be involved in seeing the team in their lives in their galaxy.**

**Chapter 5: Lessons and Meeting New Friends**

After hearing what he did he exchanged looks with Sam at that. 'We got to talk about this, we knew what was happening, but why did he leave this part out of it?' she asked him and he sighed. 'He knew I was going to break something when I heard this part of it, as I said I'm Han, you're Leia and Padme put together and he's Anakin and Luke rolled into one, alright one option with us here, we got to get everything on the table.' he said softly and she nodded in agreement to that.

"So you understand what I'm dealing with?" Anakin asked him and Daniel nodded. "Yeah I do Anakin, during the last seven years I've been run through at least thirty tests, but I'm everything that makes you, as Jedi, everything you are. I'm a first class swordsman, a top rate negotiator and I'm a peace keeper, I never use violence unless I have to. In fact you're my counterpart in this galaxy and I'm yours in mine."

"We're two sides of the same coin now, up until I met the trio my life was in shambles, my parents dead, I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was a little younger than you were when Qui-Gon freed you. So I understand you perfectly kiddo." he said and Anakin hid a smile at the title. "What's the cross beam between us exactly?" Obi-wan asked and he smiled. "I'm both of you rolled into one Obi-wan, and before we start working together, guys, I'd rather learn to use the weapons, before someone over does it." he said and they chuckled.

"I can see having you around is going to be an added benefit, but whoever is after him is not getting their hands on him if I've got anything to say about it now. As for yourself if you're just as powerful than getting turned is going to be just as dangerous." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "Is there a reason Chancellor Palpatine assigned us to protection detail?" he asked and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, with the fact it's been ten years to the day they met, and he's an adult, it's not a case of friendship anymore."

"He's in love with the Senator and we already changed two things for him, by ensuring his concentration now. Just don't get too critical at his choices of dealing with tonight's stake out I'm on duty in the sitting room with him and you're with the trio downstairs and we got to talk to her, but you got unlearn your previous conditioning Ben, be the way Qui-Gon was with you, a father and friend at the very beginning."

"Truth is if you'd had the chance to get to know him during the original flight to Coruscant he'd see you as a big brother, he heard the entire conversation Qui-Gon had with you, before he died and as to how I know that two of the three movies leading to his downfall are already made and number three comes out next spring on our planet."

"But you'd be brothers in bonds instead of the way you are with each other right now, if you take it down several notches in the criticism and being overly stern with him and he's getting annoyed with the fact you're too overly critical with him and you're not letting him move forward, let alone never listen to his true feelings over certain situations. So with that we got to fix things, before this causes a repeat performance and it's why I'm here." he said and Anakin sighed as he said it to him.

"My look-a-like said my internal thoughts to Padme just before we left to return to Naboo, didn't he, if you know everything I'm thinking right now, right?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah exactly, but that's what we got to rectify, with me here I can counsel you while you're training me to fight and we can work as one, because I think you're my trio in battle now." he said and they both nodded as Obi-wan looked at him.

"Ben, is that what Luke called me in the movie, I changed my name from Obi-wan to Ben and Anakin picked up on my signature through our original connection?" he asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, alright to put this gently, though you mind your thoughts never let them get in the way of doing your job, though your insight serves you, if Sidious realizes your feelings for the senator, he's going to use that against you."

"As for your commitment, it's tough to reconcile it with one life while you grew up in another life full of love, friendship and family, if he's shown his anger more than once at an early age, it's normal, he grew up in a different way than you did, Fear, anger, aggression, hate it's all part of being human, you suppress those feelings they'll destroy you, as to that the tag line they put into the books focused on you guys in his case was chosen to rise and destined to fall, if you don't open up to each other completely."

"Here's the other thing, Qui-Gon served the living force, though because he had a bigger grasp of the past, present and future, he was dealing with things no Jedi can understand, he could never get close to Dooku, because a friend betrayed him when he was thirteen. So to him friendship meant pain. To Qui-Gon, everyone who met him wanted to be his friend, because he was so understanding, a fierce warrior and a very good and kind man. He'd rather work in the field than be on the council." he said to him gently as he went on.

"As to why, they don't focus on the living force, but the unifying force, in order to be a great Jedi you got to combine both together as one. Here's my first lesson to you, as Jedi though we serve the republic, we need to think about a few things and you realized this when you were a kid when you chose to get involved on Melida/Daan. You saw there was more to the code then you expected when on that mission."

"Back then you were full of the living force, but you and Qui-Gon suffered your greatest trials in the first six months after you became his padawan. Because you couldn't set aside one life for another and traded being a Jedi for a life as a normal teenager for three months and then changed back after Xanatos tried to kill Yoda, before you went to Telos to end his trials and you repaired the bonds between you, before you and Siri started your bonds as friends, and I know she loves you as to that."

"Qui-Gon suffered two trials in his life that involved padawans, one being you and the other Xanatos, following that was Zan Arbor, and finally he almost crashed and turned when Tahl died, because he was in love and was in pain. While he passed the one with you, by giving you guys a second chance, he flunked the other. Here's your catch now, you're in your own trial of that now Ben, Anakin is one, Luke is the other."

"In the movies, you lost one, but the other was trained by Yoda to continue what he started in the prophecy when you were killed by your own pride and arrogance when he was grown man and that's the difference: you're letting your pride get in the way and if you don't get your pride and arrogance under control they're going to destroy both of you, out of heart break. The seven deadly sins catch is the big one, envy, pride, lust and anger." he said and Anakin covered his eyes at that as he said it out loud.

"Anger I've carried my anger since I did battle with the blood carver and Krayne, I hate being controlled, like I'm still a slave, in which case, I traded one for another, because the code is so strict about things." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes exactly, though you're strong and Jedi, you grew up with every feeling that makes you human. You're only human, those feelings are part of that. But to battle the negative you got to use the positive ones, so keep going what is it that would destroy you, if Sidious is determined to destroy you, by turning you to the darkside by using your loved ones in order to do it." Sam asked him and he sighed as he got it then as he answered her.

" A lust for power, after Krayne I wanted to be stronger so I could protect mom and anyone I loved, Envy, I envied the freedom others had, because I wanted to live a normal life and when I found out Padme was pregnant with my children and my pride over my powers to the darkside were my undoing and landed me in that bodysuit Ben. If I'm right, the darkside is a blasted Narcotic, I got addicted to using it, you tried to free me and that destroys us and Padme, out of heartbreak, because you're my big brother and she's my mate." he said and Obi-wan nodded in agreement as Daniel finished it.

"We're, as Jedi, completely selfless, we only care about others, compassion is unconditional love, but a slight catch in that code is that though attachment and possssion are forbidden, compassion isn't, like your reaction when Bant was nearly killed and Cerasi was, and that's what I'm talking about. You love your friends, not just as a Jedi but as a human. You nearly turned to the darkside when the Zabrak killed Qui-Gon, before you got it under control, but altogether, love, honor and peace are the ways of the Jedi, fear, anger and hate are the ways of the Sith, we carry all of these in us, because it's part of who we are. Those feelings are normal, we're only human." he said to Obi-wan, who nodded in shock at his translation to it and Anakin looked at him in surprise.

"What she meant when she said you're like everyone else is that you're only human, we all want a chance to shine, but loss of a family member hurts, but they'll always be with us, as long as we remember the things they taught us. Our parents, our mentors, we love them and losing one is going to hurt true, but they'll never be gone as long as we remember everything they teach us. Have you heard Qui-Gon's voice in the last ten years since he took you as his padawan?" Sam asked and he nodded to her.

"That's what I mean, just because you want power, it's dangerous if you let it control you, power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. One of our fictional characters had taken his uncle's message to him seriously when he started taking advantage of his newly aquired abilities and it resulted in killing his uncle when he let a criminal go. 'But with great power, comes great responsibility." Sam said and he added to it gently as he looked at Anakin then.

"That's the dangers of being force sensitive, you let the negative emotions control you and they'll destroy you and everything you worked so hard to achieve at your age, but you reverse the effect and you'll win every battle. Though you got a very strong gift, you have to use it wisely or it's going to destroy you and everything you care about, just like the prophecy would and to put this gently and I'm using a movie metaphor now."

"But a kid no older than you are in a movie, he's the twin of a king who is the complete opposite of him, but his words for the mask he put him into was 'I wear the mask, it does not wear me' and with that you wear the prophecy, but it does not wear you, interpreting that as an adult version of you little brother, but I see this as you control your destiny, it doesn't control you now okay." Daniel said and Obi-wan smiled as Anakin nodded as he felt the burden of his powers give out then as he answered him.

"Alright I control my destiny, it doesn't control me, so I just do my prophecy my own way, release every negative feeling I have and I come out stronger, because you guys, Ben and the council, as well as my family, are at my back till I complete it in the time you're here?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah exactly kiddo, we let the burden of these prophecies stay on our shoulders and we're going to crack from the stress."

"That's what caused you to break, you've had that stress ever since you were fifteen years old after Zan Arbor got her hands on you, with that fact in mind, I'm here to act as your counselor so you can release your burden for now, you're my nineteen year old counterpart, I'm you at 38 years old, you're me at 19, and with that, we let this stay on our shoulders what stress levels we got now will result in our defenses breaking down."

"Whatever Palpatine was telling you before its time to get it out of your head, he's not your mentor, Ben, Qui-Gon and the council are. While I'm your new counselor now, but listen to me carefully, to put this gently as we're warriors, though we're keepers of the peace, fighting aggression with aggression to protect someone you love is safe and it won't turn you to the darkside, because you suffer remorse every time you do it."

"Though fighting aggression with aggression to ultimately hurt and kill someone in cold blood will and continuing to do so will leach the good out of you. That's why that Zabrak had his eyes turning completely yellow, it's because he's taken pleasure in killing in cold blood and has done it so many times and let the darkside take total control of him, that every trace of who he was before is extinguished by the time you came into contact."

"As soldiers every time we take up our weapons we consider not who we kill, but who we allow to live. That's our code of conduct, but for us Jedi, we can fight and win a war without a shot fired if we play it smart, don't get aggressive about and think it through. 'A warrior knows when to fight and when not to fight', that's a quote from a well known philosopher on our planet, we, as Jedi, can win a war without a shot fired, because we have patience, we have wisdom and we have discipline."

"Another well known saying was 'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.' both of these became the scope of our lives as a command, but we've dealt with battles that result in the stress getting out control that it starts straining the bonds as a team and friends. But all in all my first lesson to you is every time you draw your weapon, just consider not who you kill, but who you allow to live, take a life to save billions, that's the scope of being a master warrior."

"But you can win a fight without a shot or weapon used as long as you focus on what needs to be done, bury your feelings deep down when in battle, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Sith, okay." Daniel said and he nodded as he looked at him and Obi-wan thought it over as he realized just where his intuition came from. "You heard that from me when I'm your mentors age, didn't you, the mentor, her godfather, so your mentors are her godfather and his mentor and you've used everything they taught you along with my lessons of twenty three years into the future."

"Alright so everything you teach your younglings, they came from Yoda's and my lessons to Luke and your mentor, who's also a skilled warrior, and they taught this to you and I unknowlingly became your mentor through this movies series. Losing Anakin hit me so hard I didn't want to lose my adoptive son, nephew and new apprentice, when I was taken away from him so soon at the time when I just started training him?"

"This Sith master took my brother away from me and and I didn't want to lose a boy who was the very baby boy I watched grow up into a eighteen year old version of him. Force, I learn who took him away from me in our time line, now, and we and every member of the council who are top flight Jedi masters, are getting recalled from wherever we're fighting and are destroying the Sith, before he destroys us by using our youngest Jedi master as a way to do that, if this happens in four years."

"Anakin as you're mentor, I see you as a younger brother, but I'm not giving you up without fight now." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "I understand master, you and Qui-Gon made a difference a in my life. But I'm staying a Jedi no matter what this master tries now, I just have to figure out what my catalyst's going to be and how he managed to destroy me in that way as well too." he told him and he nodded to him.

"To repeat that message he gave you, bury your feelings when in battle, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Sith. Because if you confide your feelings to me over the senator that could be his try at doing that." he told him and he nodded as Daniel finished answering his question. "Yes, and and to answer your question Ben, you and Yoda I was listening to more than you think, because your training was closer to a ninja's point of view: a ninja's body, mind, heart and spirit are one. Our souls are strong and we are more than flesh and blood."

"But spiritual beings in a way. A ninja is calm, has discipline, has serenity and never uses his training for personal gain, and never uses it to escalate an attack if he can not win. A ninja never lets his emotions control him and he's strong and centered, fortunately with meeting you guys at this age I can train for real when I'm around you, though you're two years younger than me in this, but altogether, I've been in training by you guys without you realizing as well as a Jaffa version of Mace as well when on duty and said Jaffa master is Teal'C's mentor." he said and Obi-wan nodded as he answered him at that.

"Nice touch, so twenty three years from now, Anakin I think your twins are eighteen when that war starts itself and Luke and Leia pulls me out of retirement, so that would make me fifty seven years old at the time, you're forty one and I've unknowlingly just trained your counselor the last twenty years of his life since that point." he said and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered him.

"Well evidently that was a message we were going to meet now with your training him without knowing it and with that he was supposed to prevent that trilogy from coming true at all costs here in our galaxy, and while we're doing that he helps us deal with my prophecy and then when we head for their galaxy, and help him with his, before..., I don't fall, but my grandson does, stang, alright he's suffering a phobia from our code of conduct and some Sith converts him." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him

"Yes actually, but I'm a skilled warrior, I can win a battle without a shot fired, the Sith way is violence and power lust, the Jedi way is everything that's makes up a ninja warrior, to that which I happen to be. Everything I learned over the last eight years came from a Jaffa version of you when you were a fully trained Jedi master. Your insight serves you well, but you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it'll destroy you and everything you've accomplished." he said and they nodded to that.

"What's the first thing you learned since Ben started training you, let alone what Qui-Gon taught you during your final race?" he asked him. "Use my instincts, ignore my thoughts and let my instincts take hold during the race. While in Ben's case it's I can just apply the force to whatever I like to do, when working on machinery and fixing things I can use the force to find where the glitch is and find it that way and piloting I let the force act like an extension of myself and I'm able to fly us to safety without us getting hurt." he said to him and he nodded with a smile.

"Luke taught that to your grand daughter's best friend, a young man by the name of Zekk, but that's one of several we can apply to this, I ignore everything that comes from references and what the naked eye can't see and act on instinct in my training as an archeologist. If we get a drawback we go back to the drawing board and try it a second time till we get it right. At the moment you're still learning that, but we got to release your frustrations of whatever the chancellor is doing to make you this testy."

"You guys comes to our planet you'll learn why that lesson is in the training, but here's the reason why I put that in there, the Sith let their emotions take control of them, while you're completely selfless you only care about others. We bury our feelings deep down in battle, though as Qui-Gon showed you, he loves you as his surrogate son Ben, you were his youngest of four apprentices, before, and then when Anakin came into the picture he decided it was time to train both of you, while you're facing the trials."

"Qui-Gons been hanging around this entire time, he gained the power the Sith were searching for, for years, you'll get a shot at seeing and speaking to him as this continues guys, but that's where the true power is now. I'm you guys in everything that counts, but I chose my family, during that escapade with the darkside, to eternal power and being a Sith, my dream was my test and trial, I chose my family and a life as a Jedi to being a Sith and a massive power lust and I returned from the force because of it. That's my first lesson now, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"The True meaning to the code of the Jedi is you let your feelings control you they will destroy you, so every time you go into battle, bury them deep down, and never let them get in the way of what need to be done, okay." Daniel said and the duo nodded as Teal'C smiled at his translation for it as Anakin said for both of them as he completely relaxed.

"Well that's a really good double standard in the code, I never considered that at all when I became a Jedi. I guess you did your own studies of our code when you watched these movies, alright with you going to check on my mother, I can concentrate on protection detail till you and Sam show up. What's this mean now for us, we work as a trio in battle Daniel?" he asked and he nodded as he changed the subject.

"My lesson to you that was Anakin, what I meant that was!" They heard as Yoda came floating over to them in his hover chair. "Strong beings are we, but Anger, aggression, fear, hate, to the darkside they lead. Fear to lose something leads to anger at whatever caused it, anger leads to hate and hate leads directly to the darkside. Qui-Gon, biggest trial he suffered when Tahl passed he did, wanted vengeance he did when died she did."

"Whatever movie showed at your age now that's what happens if you let control your feelings do to prevent that we do, must see what causes it now, we prevent catalyst we do, stay in the lightside forever you do. Just release whatever burden you have, free yourself from those negative feelings now, young apprentice. Young you are, though not raised in the temple you were, you're unique, because had what we went without you did, life you did, before met Masters Qu-Gon, Mace, Kit, Obi-wan and myself you did."

"Strong you are in the force, and feelings of love, compassion, truth and friendship have you do, and insight serves you well in situations it does, my young apprentice, but deeply bury your feelings, credit to you they do, but be made to serve the Sith, they could." he said to him and he nodded to him as he answered him as he looked into his eyes. "Master, would it take all of us in the council getting recalled to take down this Sith Master, once I discovered who he is, if you promoted me just as he, or the chancellor, decides to use me to spy on the council?" he asked him gently and he nodded.

"Trial of lava in training to be a master Jedi that is for you Anakin, on one hand family and life as Jedi and on the other, life as Sith and he takes everything away from you, that's the choice, but not till we discover and destroy in league with who he is will we act, you return to temple report, and we, in council, get recalled and with Daniel, we destroy the Sith, together, and your prophecy is finished and you're free." he said to him.

"Yes master I understand now and I'm nearly ready, just give me more time, I can spend four years as a knight, but at the moment I have to release that burden and though I'm on protection detail I can release every negative feeling I had before, that this Sith, or even the Chancellor, stirred up, before I begin my trials. I do that and I'm back as you remember me as my nine to twelve year old self." he said and they looked at each other.

"Seeing the spark of youth in you would be wonderful Anakin, the trials in your padawan life change you they did, remember we do when a nine years old and twelve years old youngling you were we do, seeing that in you again would be a great gift now. Our apprentice you are, not his, not give you up without a fight, we will." he said and Anakin smiled at him as he saw the look of gentle love in the grandmaster eyes towards him.

"Master, I got some new information for you now, but Qui-Gon has been hanging around this entire time actually, he's merged with the force, but he's able to talk to you now. Some beings he was studying from taught him to merge with the force but retain his consciousness. That's what I did in my training, but I chose my family to to staying in the force, if given the chance he, Tahl and whoever trained that way could to, you could get him back now and you'd be back together." Daniel told him and he nodded to him.

"38 year old version of Anakin you are Daniel?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes Master I am, you were unknowlingly training me yourselves for years on my planet through these movies I mentioned. These aliens that trained me are probably the force, but to that extent the force gave me a second shot to complete my own prophecy, and I'm back as my friends remember me. But that's where you come into it now."

"I've respected you and Ben ever since I was a kid as a Jedi and with that seeing you both of you face to face and being able to train as your student for real is worth the time out here, I've wanted to meet both of you for years, having you train me as you are now would be a great achievement and gift." he said and Obi-wan hid a smile. "Well if I'm that revered on your planet like Master Yoda is, I can see that you're going to be just as powerful as Anakin will be once I complete his training now."

"How much did you learn if you're getting ready for lightsaber training if you're starting a bit late in it exactly, though you're a skilled swordsman. Because with me on the investigation, Anakin you're going to have to train him in combat, though we're giving him a crash course in lightsaber training, before we all ship out?" he asked and Daniel smiled. " I sometimes combine styles three and five together, but I'm a four actually." he said and Anakin nodded in amazement.

"So Ataro, Djem So and Soresu, that's really good Daniel, alright I'll get you used to working with it and the three of us, during the lulls, can work out together in sparring matches. We got to work on your force signature, but if we're your trio now, it's us and whoever my apprentice will be later, that will be with you if this results in a war later." Anakin told him and he smiled at the younger man as Jack ended the conversation.

Before he could though Yoda answered him. "Twenty three years into our future and training you we were, without knowing we did. Is Teal'C's mentor like us is he if respect us that much you do?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes Master, his lessons were a derivative of yours after I gained my telekinetic and telepathic abilities he taught me that with great power, comes great responsibility." he said and trio nodded to that.

"He's right, with great power comes great responsibility, at times you can use it to play with people, but never take advantage of that ability. Six to seven years training, physically, mentally and emotionally the force decided you were ready for the next stage and brought you here to begin advanced training in controlling those abilities and with that, my first lesson here is bury your feelings when in battle, okay." Obi-wan said and he nodded as Jack decided to put a hold on it then between the quartet.

"Alright somebody better cut it back a bit here, we've had enough bombshells with the training at the moment." Jack said and Daniel looked at him. "It's a little too late for that Jack, but Master that's why I need you to train me, I've spent six years as a Jedi, though I was without my powers and I'm a 38 year old version of your chosen one. The Sith discover I'm just as strong as Anakin and it's going to destroy billions of lives if my alter ego makes a come back when my powers are at their peak." he said and Yoda nodded as Anakin said it for him gently.

"Which of those escapades caused that in you exactly?" Anakin asked him and he sighed as he answered him. "It was when I got the knowledge downloaded into my head, my brother gave me something to think about when I began my journey at the time, because him taking my mate down by the alien that was the mate of the one who'd taken my late wife seven years ago and brainwashed him, he's the original that started our conception as a command, but that where things changed course."

"But the hosts of these aliens, if they have a child, will have all the knowledge of their species downloaded into this child and that knowledge is extremely dangerous if in the wrong hands and for someone like us, it's going to turn the poor soul into a Sith and destroy them, and I've buried that knowledge in my subconscious ever since." he said and they nodded to that as Mace, Kit and Adi, over hearing that, walked over.

"Just what caused you to quit after you found this youngling anyway and what was it the monk told you exactly?" Mace asked him. "It was a zen style moniker, but it was 'if you immediately know the candlelight is fire, than the meal was cooked a long time ago', I never understood what that meant when I began my training as a possible ascended ancient." he said and Mace nodded as Kit answered that.

"Your focus determines your reality, to which this would be considered a similar moniker actually, if you've already made assumptions than you've set the flame and it was set in stone long before your choices were made Daniel." Adi said to him and he thought it over as he answered her. "In other words the thoughts of nothing was working out were over weighing the thought that I'd already changed things for us, because of the amount of one step forwards, two steps back situations we dealt with." he said and they nodded.

"What he meant was your successes can not be weighed by the sums of failures, how many battles and situations did you win and complete since you joined the program exactly, if the races decided you were ready for us to start training you?" he asked and Jack answered that. "With him involved, we've won the fight and destroyed nine of ten of these parasites in the last nine years starting with the one that brought me into his life and he changed me back at the time after my son's accident when he was twelve."

"In truth to us he was and is our most valuable archeologist, a good friend and one of the best friends we could have had to those of us who've known him since our conception date, he, without needing to raise a weapon, got us a victory without a shot fired, but the stupid idiots in the pentagon were pressuring us for results despite the fact he won us ninety victories in the side of seven years and eighty wins and only twenty losses in nine years Kit." he said and they nodded to that as he went further as he felt a need to cut his losses and open that vein to them.

"Alright guys, before we have that talk I'm naming off the circumstances to why I was beginning to give up before I ascended Jack." he said and they nodded to that as Jack felt his concern growing at the irritated tone in the younger man's voice at that. "Well it was the last two years that caused the pain to start getting out of hand, because my ex-girlfriend got taken, we lose five teams and the surviving members had to refill their numbers and were in mourning for six months, and out of the original fifteen teams we've lost thirty five soldiers and friends at the time."

"I lose a young friend who's barely just getting started. And that involves a situation like the one you're about to deal with no less Anakin, with the separatists on a rampage right now, but the year before half my research team is killed by a bunch of beings that are like the trandoshan race and extremely dangerous if provoked and an old college friend was killed at the same time at the time, following that is I got to deal with shutting down a bomb in the middle negotiating a compromise and I've been given an order for an alternative to be given and it drives another wedge into our team while doing it."

"The final six months before I became one with the force involved a droid that was the source of a bunch of spider like droids and I intended to use it as a specimen for a race that were studying them since they were doing battle with them and as for our young protege, his team mate loses three quarters of his team, and the military leaders are too focused on searching out advanced technology when I'm looking for ways to do this without violence and then to top it off the first month and a half after I got reunited with my original team and Sam and Teal'C come into my life."

"And I lost thirty friends in the side of four years, including half my original team, my brothers, my late wife, my younger brother who's no older than you are Anakin, my brother is critically injured in the middle of this in our first year together, and barely a week later I lost a quarter of my quartet of what's left of my original team, and what's left of my original team is Jack, me and Lou Ferretti, we get two new members added to the team and we're a quintet now. To put this gently I'm you in four years, when you learn who the Sith master really is and from there it starts getting more dangerous."

"But I'm an adult you from thirteen to twenty three years of age, I want the power to protect everything I cared about, and my stepson showed me just what would happen if I gained that knowledge. Jack, that's why I told you I wasn't giving it to you or the Pentagon and the Tok'ra and why I've been afraid ever since I came home, and when my powers came out. Bra'tac's been helping me with getting that fear under control, but with him out of the picture, I need the council training me so I never break and 'he' is never released, not after the sarcophagus." he said and Jack answered him gently at that as he exchanged looks with Mace, Yoda, Kit and Adi at that as he said it for them.

"Any idea just what the maniac is going to be called now if you're bringing that up?" he asked and he looked at him. "At this rate, with the fact I chose my alias, it's Darth Maulstar, directly translating that, the Jaffa who've seen me in action gave me the name Danyar, but that name in another light could mean supernova. So Darth Supernova. I let him loose and the blast is going to destroy both this galaxy and ours if the bastard converts me, before I really begin my training." Daniel told him and he nodded.

"What's wrong exactly, you gave us the reports and I did what you wanted me to do, so what's the danger now if you told them you weren't letting them have it buddy, it's okay, just lay it on me." he asked and he swallowed. "I've spent four years as a Jedi, my powers at their peak, though I'm not even there yet and the powerlust starts taking hold, and my alter ego hijacks me in the middle of it, I'm being controlled by my alter ego."

"Our alter egos are, for us force sensitives, the Sith sides of us, and he caused me to kill and destroy a country, but here's where it gets more dangerous now and guys I know you need to know this, but this dream was before my powers came out, now imagine me with my powers and the knowledge destroyed me in that way, because I'm just a padawan right now." he said and they all nodded in shock as they got the message.

"That's why you need us to train you, you've spent eight to ten years as a Jedi knight, though you were just non force sensitive and these people, whoever they are, wanted that knowledge. Just what are these aliens if that knowledge is that dangerous?" Mace asked him gently. "They're a race of aliens that are like the Sith, but for a completely good being, like a young Jedi warrior, that knowledge starts over-riding your morality."

"I've spent the last ten to twelve years as ninja version of you Mace, I've been in training by Teal'C's mentor and that dream I just told you about was me, before I gained my powers and it turned me into a megalomaniac. Now with my learning to be like you and with my ancient and Jedi powers, I'm at the most dangerous stage in my training. But if I get turned now it'll destroy both this galaxy and mine if that knowledge ever gets released. Whatever my trials are in these stages I need you to help deal with it."

"That's what scares me the most now, I've, through this dream, got thrown into the flames of the darkside, everything you are, I've respected since I was in training by a zen and ninja master on my planet, because they're you in everything that counts, my latest master is a Jaffa version of you and Master Yoda rolled into one. But I'm the duo rolled into one and I need help in making sure I never crash for real." he said to him and the sextet all nodded as Anakin said it for all of them as his resolve took hold.

"Force, that's what getting turned into a Sith does to you, yeah alright I see the problem that's what you meant: power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely, you've always been a Jedi, but the thought of turning to the Darkside is what scares you the most and you just told us about your parents, both together and I see why you've been this traumatized ever since." Anakin said and he nodded to that as he switched subjects.

"You ever expect what you're talking about to come true, because we've considered scenarios that resulted in the circumstances coming true with five months to a year and up to six years after we gave the theories on it? And frankly to the guys and me, we're all getting annoyed that everything we're putting into theory is hitting the desk right after we're done giving the theories on it." Daniel asked him and Obi-wan chuckled.

"Yes, but that's the will of the force, if you were chosen by a higher power you were meant to become and join us in the fight for salvation of the entire galaxy, not as a normal person, but as a Jedi knight. That's why they sent you here, you passed every test needed that these ancient's and races gave you, but now you're going to be facing a few more when you're here." he said and Daniel nodded to that as he answered him.

"Alright for now, when we're on protection detail, just let loose in sparring we can practice till we both get our anger at certain things out of us and you and Sam can work out with the ships and engines, while I'm watching over Padme." Daniel told him and he smiled at that. "Once we take care of mom that solves the need for concentration and I'm back to being able to concentrate after that." he said and Obi-wan looked at him.

"If you guys fall in love in the middle of this I'm fine with that, as is the council, just protect her, I'll try and track down who tried to kill her and do some digging if the mandate shifts directions Anakin." he said and Anakin nodded. "Thanks Master, I know you hate flying so if there's a shootout on orbit its best to take cover and play dead with the ship till our assailant thinks he shot you down." he said and Obi-wan nodded with a slight smile on his face at as Sam changed the subject with an amused look.

"You don't mind about the three of us calling you that do you, that's your nickname with your adoptive nephew now." Sam asked and he smiled as he answered her. " No I don't mind at all Sam. Sam, is that short something?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah my full name is Samantha, but my friends and family call me Sam." she said and Daniel looked at her. "Sam about what the letter said here, we got four years now that our bond re-established itself and..." he started to say and she smiled at what he was trying to say.

"Our connection, back when we found each other, I remember what you meant and your right we fixed that bond, we're back at our second year together." she said and he nodded. "As I said in the briefing but that's no longer the case, I'm completely healed now from her gone, I've had three years to mourn, I want a chance to start over again." he said and she smiled as she answered him gently as Jack hid a smile.

" True mate, we're soulmates, I get what you're saying and you're right, we got plenty of time and it's not against regs, though it is for military, it's not for us." he said and he smiled as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "Finally, you're my entire life Sam and I love you with my entire heart." she said and she smiled. "I love you to Daniel." she said and Jack chuckled as he watched his youngest together..

"Well coming here is going to mean a few changes in life, and as I said it doesn't matter to me that you guys are this close, if you're dealing with Shmi, before flying to Naboo it's going to be pretty quiet during the investigation for a while, but what I will say is that the parasite screwing with us had better stay out of the way or you're vaporizing them for hurting us or the others later." he said gently and they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and big brother, you do realize our bonds in year number two just snapped back into place again. But everything I said about the report, we got to talk and put certain situations on the table, because it's time to go over those problems and fix them now between us, because Vidrine and the others were driving a wedge between you and me, that we need to fix in order to pull this off." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right Danny, I want our bonds back in place to the way we were when we were kids, we got four months, though four years in a time dialation field, so by the time we leave we're like the duo are going to be when we get back, and you're my little brother too, time to get our real bonds back into place once again." he said and he smiled as he answered him at that as he shoved him in the shoulder playfully.

"Alright, back to that again huh, alright I don't mind, you and Jacob are the only one who can get away with calling me that anyway, though he learns she and I decided on getting together and he's going to be thrilled she chose finally." he said and Anakin chuckled as she answered him as she smacked him in the shoulder. "Well this brings back his rant at Samuels, man I've never seen you that ready to knock someone through the wall at the time for not only insulting us, but my entire family." she said and Anakin looked at her.

"What this guy say to cause that exactly?" he asked and she explained that to him. "My godfather is our commanding officer at home, and he was implying I'd break regs and further my career through quid pro quo, and I mean in a sexual sense. Hearing that Daniel headed off our brother decking him, because he's the next rank above me, for us striking an officer is equipped with a court martial, for Daniel he's able to get away with it. And he hit him so hard the jolt threw him five feet and right into the wall."

"I got a question here, what would your reaction to Padme or Leia being treated like the dancing girls in Jabba's palace would be, if he went further and crossed the line?" she asked his eyes narrowed. "I'd take a limb off, before throwing them through the window or right through the wall, because the girls are my entire life, as my family. Jabba's a sadistic little slug, and I'll explain everything I couldn't tell you before Masters, but the memories of my slavery are still very fresh right now." he said and Obi-wan nodded.

"I kind of figured you were going to say that Anakin, alright if you need time to work those feelings out I understand, but with three to four years here, we got the time to build our bonds of brotherhood. What I will say though is that if it means bringing back the you I remember when you were a youngling it'll be worth it." he said and Anakin smiled as he answered him. "Yeah and I kind of interpreted you were going to say that Anakin, because somehow I read you a bit too well at the moment." Daniel added to him and he chuckled as he answered him.

"Though I laid off the dangerous races, my abilities in mechanics still come in handy, though Dane screwing around with the converters and the engine I was annoyed with at the time. He shorted out the power coupling and deactivated the converter, both together and you can't get it off the ground, it takes five months to get the parts and I'd have to rebuild the engine from scratch at the time to." he explained and she nodded.

"I'm a skilled mechanic, it took me a week to build a power source capable enough to power the entire base, though the EMP pulse jolt got the attention of my godfather when I test drived it." she said and he started laughing at that. "Yeah and I remember that, because I felt the jolt from three doors down Sam and didn't we go over the testing of alien technology after it landed you in the infirmary a month earlier, after you blew up a computer monitor from pushing it to hard?" Jack asked her and she smiled as they started laughing at that as Daniel answered that with a smile.

"Well I think she found a spirit twin here actually after waiting seven years and I just found my equals." Daniel said smiling and they looked at him. "How so exactly?" Obi-wan asked and he smiled. "Anakin what are your vices here if you were a non force sensitive?" he asked and he smiled as he got it. "I'm a skilled pilot, I'm into racing and fast competitions that involve it and I'm a mechanic and I like to build or rebuild machinery." he said and he nodded as he looked at her with a playful smirk on his face.

"Sam is a speed demon where competitive races are concerned, she's a really good pilot and she loves to tinker with and build or rebuild technology to make it better. As for me, I'm a really good swordsman, I enjoy, in sports, basketball, though I think you'd consider it shockball here in your galaxy and in your case Ben, I'll negotiate, but I'm both of you rolled into one. Though when she and I put our heads together it results in the battle being won in twenty minutes." he said and they nodded to that with a bemused smile.

"You keep that up and I'm smacking you across the head for that, wise guy, you've pulled stunts I can't do and for the record, I'm not the one who was against the clock and trying to get off the blasted ship before it exploded at the time." Sam said smacking him in the shoulder. "No but you're the one getting into motorcycle racing and Warrick's competition two months ago Sam and you scared the life out me at the time no less."

"Why do you think I was bemused at your willingly getting involved in it, you act like a kid in the candy store every time you hear there's a competitive race going on that and you're going joy riding every time we get a lull in the circumstances take it down several notches alright." Jack said to her and the duo exchanged amused looks at this conversation between the trio as Daniel switched subjects as he tried to hold it in.

"And I'm sure that Colonel Ronson did say that when you checked out the nebula, before we shipped out Sam, everything in astrophysics and technical superiority you love to tinker with, for me my vice is different cultures. You, once you find a very juicy piece of technology, you dig right in and the results are it takes ten hours before we can pull you away from it in order to go for lunch. Though the same said is for me, once I get into a translation, but that's par for the course here, you're my intellectual twin and my soulmate, once we get started it works automatically in training." he said and they chuckled at that as he looked at the duo.

"What's your color ratio on the lightsabers exactly, that didn't make much sense when we saw these movies, all we saw were red, blue, green and purple, why do Adi and Siri have hot pink and orange?" he asked and he explained that. "It depends on the crystals you use, for Siri, she's a friend of mine." he said, before they heard a voice call out.

"Hey guys I'm back." they heard and the duo turned to the voice with a smile. "Hey Master Siri, how was the mission?" Anakin asked and she smiled. "Went fine thank you, and who are your new friends?" she asked and he smiled, as he heard Daniel mentally say it to him. 'Daniel Starglider, Jack Skywalker, Samantha Carlin and Teal'C, that's our cover story till we get our aliases set up for now.' He said and Anakin gave a mental nod.

"This is Daniel Starglider, Jack Skywalker, Sam Carlin and Teal'C Galas, guys this is Master Siri Tachi, she's the mentor of my former rival and speaking of which, we got to get him out of retirement." he said and she nodded to that. "Nice to meet you, so here on business?" she asked and Daniel explained that to her.

Before he could though he heard several scuffles as droid came running. "Oh no, not again, the blasted wiring got crossed a second time, that's the second one of two that Mace had to cut in half and he's on a rampage a second time here." Siri said and she yanked her lightsaber out and cut the legs off to neutralize it. "I thought you got the wiring fixed on these Anakin?" Obi-wan asked and he sighed in aggravation.

"I did, but the repair droid had a glitch and this ones got a few bugs to work out, and before you ask, guys, what they meant here is this was a result of one my droid projects running amok and fixing light fixtures that didn't need fixing and Master Windu cut it in half." he said and Sam chuckled. "How'd he get out exactly I locked the blasted door at the time when you were on Ansion?" Mace asked and she chuckled as he answered him.

"Evidently they've been toying with the wiring of the doors from the inside Master, he hot wired it and they escaped." he said, though just he finished saying that the second came charging down the hallway and Mace quickly took it down, before it ran through the wall and right into the swimming pool. "Alright you get any more droids with glitches we got to take out the batteries, before they start breaking anything else." Adi said to him.

"I'll say, this is getting ridiculous right now little brother the next time you go digging for droids in the alley, yank the droids power pack till you're done fixing whatever problem they have so we don't have them running amok all over the temple." Siri added and he nodded. "Well at least this certainly give me a shot to get used to working with droids, speeders, swoop bikes and your ships, and with that and the way you said that girls."

"I take it this aggravates you guys, Ben and the council a bit too much correct?" she asked and they both nodded as Daniel started laughing. "Oh my god this is ridiculous, alright I see why this drives you crazy, because this annoys the general where technology is concerned and with that fact in mind, Sam, this is like you're trying to test drive the UAV's and the shootouts during combat training in the base."

"Sam we start training them when I fully trained, we can modify the intars to where they're like the blasters, but when on stun later, because the intars are like getting shot with a laser tag jolt and while you're doing that it's like you're playing capture the flag till someone winds up with one hell of a headache afterwards." he said and she chuckled as Mace answered him with a bemused smile on his face at that.

"Yes, and this has happened nine times in eight years since we started training him. He's a real gifted Jedi padawan, but his vices are a bit of an annoyance to us in the council, and it's either the droids running amok in the hallway and fixing things that don't need fixing, or high speed racing that results in an injury or two here and with that, and our biggest annoyance with that was because he's ended up in situations that put himself and his master at risk, one being when he was twelve, and it was just after Obi-wan started using Qui's lightsaber till he built a new one at the time."

"Anakin missed the high speed of pod racing and the rush it gives and wanted to try pit races and bought a set of wings off a retired flyer, but the first race was just before the mission to a planet in the unknown regions. After I chastised him for the pit races, Thracia Cho Leem, who's a friend of ours, suggested we let him go on a mission to Zonama Sekot and that resulted in his needing therapy for six months after killing in self defense, without a lightsaber." Mace said with a sigh and they nodded to that.

"Was that just before he gained his lightsaber?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "Alright if we're on Naboo, we can work as a trio and he and Sam can deal with their vices and we work together in protecting her. Though if he needs to get that need for speed out of him it's just using the swoop bikes till they drained their nerves out of them, and he and I can work out together in lightsaber training." he said and Mace smiled at that idea.

"With Queen Jamilia in charge now I think she'd consider this a perfect time for the Senator to be on vacation for however long it takes the investigation to get solved, so with you dealing with the premonitions he's having about Shmi, that solves that, but till we get a message from you during it no radio contact okay, just enjoy yourselves. You maybe on protection detail, but wherever she chose to spend it has a plenty to do while you're there, so you four just take that time to train and enjoy yourselves." Kit said to him and the trio nodded to that.

"Whatever Sola and Darred say to this when they find out you're likely to become her future husband she's going to be thrilled she's doing something for herself finally, because we just eased back in the rules and speaking of which you two. You have our blessing if you want to get together now as well." Adi said and the duo smiled as Anakin said it for both of them with a slight smile on his face.

"So what's this mean now we get to act like normal people, though we're Jedi?" Anakin asked and Mace nodded."If it insures that we don't lose our best and you stay in the light side, yes, the Sith adapted to a millennium of changes its time we did as well. So you get a chance at a normal life though you're a Jedi on his way to starting his trials. Alright aside from the pod or pit racing, you're allowed to start doing what you used to Anakin."

"And you two start pairing off in case of trouble on missions, though if we need to you're going with them on missions if there's war and if we send and assign Anakin a padawan, so five man team, though you got a padawan involved in these missions. Okay, and one more thing one of you starts getting into podracing or any high speed sport and you're in big trouble, I'm not risking you guys doing any daredevil stunts when on duty in the field." He said and the sextet of Jedi masters nodded in agreement to his opinion.

"I'm lucky I'm not a speed demon or I'd be in big trouble for screwing around with the swoopbikes here." Siri and Daniel started laughing at that. "You think it's bad be thankful you're not into motorcycle racing, because it's the exact same thing on my planet Siri. To us swoopbikes are basically bikes, but on wheels, speeders are a more advanced version of a car, which is shaped like what you have here, including traffic jams in the gridlock and from there every high speed sport you get around here that has to do with high racing is on my planet." Daniel told her and she nodded as the trio exchanged smiles.

"I really hope you're not into BASE jumping kiddo, because that's going to give me a heart attack, let alone give your mother one if she sees some of these stunts you keeping pulling if it's in the middle of a stake out tonight." Sam added and Obi-wan covered his eyes at that. " If you mean jumping out of the speeder on top of a moving one right below us, that's happened ten times in five years since I started training him as my padawan." he said and Daniel looked at her in amusement at the entire conversation.

"For gods sake, well I see that he's a male version of you Sam, if this happens every time we got a slight drawback on the job when we're working in the science lab and for us, it's one step forward, two steps back and it results in blowing up the lab while doing it." he said and the trio started laughing at that as she answered him. "I'm a operater, not a theorist Daniel, and McKay is the one who lets his pride in the way of the job. As to that, I wind up fixing the problems he started when he tried to destroy the gate and the blackhole incident was the kicker." she said and he smiled as he answered her.

"Sam you remember the last few issues of machinery that went a bit crazy when you were dealing with it?" he asked and she started laughing at that as she answered him as she leaned against his side and he smiled. "Yes and while we're on the subject you play around with advanced technology and you don't know what you're doing and it's going to land you in the infirmary in a hurry. Siri given time we'll tell you why we came, but we just arrived in this galaxy from another one." she said and Siri nodded to that.


End file.
